Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: When Worlds Collide
by Lexvan
Summary: A lightning bolt causes the Battle Warriors and Cassidy to end up in an alternate reality where they get a surprise or two when it comes to what they find. And what surprises await them when they return home?
1. When Lightning Strikes

_**Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors**_

_**When Worlds Collide**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. Kind of a what if story.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the events of my _"Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors"_ story and KievaLynn's _"KievaLynn's Season Three"._ If you haven't read either of the stories, then I suggest that you do before you read this one or, like most readers, rad them after you read this one.**

**Summary: _A lightning bolt causes the Battle Warriors and Cassidy to end up in an alternate reality where they get a surprise or two when it comes to what they find._**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter One: _When Lightning Strikes_**

Our story start with our heroes Eric Lyndon, Nigel Ashcroft, Martin, Tubbs, and Angelo Vanders also known as the Mystic Battle Warriors who are in the forest of Scotland chasing after an actual unicorn. With them is Cassidy Chacon who after certain events regain her powers over water and got the power over air as well. And right now, the five of them are hot on the trail of the unicorn that has traveled from it's home world to Earth.

"I got him! I got him!", Eric said as he was running along side the unicorn with his speed.

Eric then pulled out the lasso he had and tried to catch the unicorn only for him to disappear.

"What the heck!?", Eric questioned as he stopped. "Did he teleport again!?"

"I have no idea.", Nigel said as he was jumping from tree to tree with his strength. "He didn't look like he teleported."

"He didn't.", Martin said as he, Angelo, and Cassidy landed next to Eric. "He went invisible this time."

"Say what now?", Eric questioned.

"He's right.", Cassidy said. "They're known for doing that."

"So how do we find hin?", Nigel asked from the tree he was in.

"We make it to cold for him to stay invisible.", Cassidy said as she sent out a some waves of cold air throughout the forest.

"Glad we got something warm on.", Angelo said as the cold started to kick in.

After a few waves of cold air were sent flying all over the forest, the unicorn suddenly became visible about hundred feet from them. Thankfully, Martin was able to see the unicorn with his heightened vision.

"There he is!", Martin said as he and Cassidy took to the air after the unicorn followed by Angelo who called up an energy aura around himself to fly.

"Let's just hope we can catch him.", Eric said as he used his speed to run after the unicorn.

"When is it ever easy for us?", Nigel asked as he jumped from tree to tree.

Sure enough, when the unicorn saw the young heroes coming at him and began to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!", Angelo said as he used his powers to form an energy cage around the unicorn stopping him in his' tracks.

"Looks like that cold air slowed him down a bit.", Martin said as the other caught up with him and Angelo.

"Yeah, cause I could hardly catch him earlier.", Angelo replied as Nigel jumped down towards and landed next to Angelo.

"I need a better way of getting around.", Nigel said. "Think you can make me a hoverboard or something, Martin?"

"A hoverboard, huh?", Martin questioned while rubbing his chin. "I'll have to talk to Gramps and see if we have the materials for to make one."

"Sweet!", Nigel said hoping for a hoverboard.

"Ummm... fellas? Can we get back to the matter at hand?", Cassidy asked. "There's still the matter of the unicorn."

"No worries.", Angelo said as Martin opened a fold to the unicorn's home world in front of the unicorn. "There you go, buddy! A one way trip home!"

Angelo then withdrew the energy that made the energy cage and let the unicorn run through the fold to him home. Once he did that, Martin closed the fold making sure anything else didn't come out.

"Well, that didn't take to long.", Eric said.

"Says you.", Cassidy said with a grin.

"And now we can head for Metamoor, where our ladies are waiting for us.", Nigel said.

"Oh joy.", Cassidy said.

"And what is wrong with you?", Eric asked.

"Nothing.", Cassidy said. "I'd just rather head back to Heatherfield."

Hearing this, the guys knew something was up with their friend.

"Okay, Cass. What's going on?", Martin asked.

"Nothing really.", Cassidy said. "It's just that... Ahhhhh!", she screamed.

"Whoa!", Nigel said. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"What's going on, Cassidy?", Eric asked.

"I'd rather not go into it.", Cassidy said as she turned from her friends while hugging herself a bit.

"Dang that!", Angelo said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whatever is bugging you, Cass, you can tell us."

"Yeah! You're like our Honorary Battle Warrior.", Eric said. "And the Battle Warriors have each others back!"

"Dang straight, we do!", Nigel said making Cassidy smile a little.

"So tell us what's going on.", Martin said. "Maybe we can help."

"Why not!?", Cassidy said with a grin. "It couldn't hurt.", she said as she turned to face the guys. "It's like this, fellas. For the last two weeks, Taranee has been bugging me about wanting to tell Peter about our secret lives."

"Really?", Nigel questioned.

"Yeah. But I don't think now is the time.", Cassidy replied. "I mean we've only been together since the Spring Dance four months ago. I mean yes, he's twenty-one which does make him a bit mature enough to possibly accept it all. But there's also the fact that after he graduates from college, he may be going overseas to play basketball. I just turned eighteen! My Senior year of high school starts after Summer! I'm still applying to colleges for crying out loud! I don't need all this pressure!", she yelled as she was breathing heavily.

"Easy, Cass. Easy.", Angelo said as he saw the stressed out look on Cassidy's face. "I think it's safe to say that you have a lot on your plate."

"And it's starting to get to you.", Eric said. "Big time."

"So is Taranee the only one who wants to tell Peter?", Nigel asked.

"No.", Cassidy said. "All the girls want to do this."

"Of course they do.", Martin said knowing Irma and the other Guardians would agree with Taranee.

"What about Elyon?", Angelo asked.

"She's says that she's staying out of it.", Cassidy said. "But she'd rather Taranee wait a while as well."

"So it's basically W.I.T.C.H. that's involved in all of this.", Eric said getting a nod from Cassidy.

"Don't get me wrong. I'd like to tell Peter, but I want to wait.", Cassidy replied.

"Then tell them that.", Angelo said. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Believe me, I tried, but Taranee says that she still wants to tell Peter now seeing as Peter's not only my boyfriend but her brother.", Cassidy explained.

"I can respect that.", Nigel said. "But I say we all sit down and talk about it."

"Agreed.", Angelo said when he looked at Cassidy and saw that there was more she was hiding. "Is there anything else, Cass?"

"Well... yeah.", she said with a tiring sigh. "You see, every once in a while, I've been having this dream."

"Good or bad?", Martin asked.

"Bad. And you guys are in it along with Peter.", Cassidy said surprising the Battle Warriors.

"How can it be bad if we're in it?", Eric questioned with a smirk.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, man.", Nigel said to his fellow Battle Warrior as he and the others gave him a look that said knock it off.

"What happened in your dream, Cassidy?", Angelo asked.

"In my dream, there were two groups pf people facing each other ready to fight.", Cassidy began to explain. On one side, the five of us were standing together while Peter was standing on the other side with four other guys that I couldn't make out along with five female figures that were hovering in the air. I couldn't make those out either. But standing with us were two figures that were female as well."

"And you couldn't make them out either.", Martin figured getting a nod from Cassidy.

"Was there anything else?", Nigel asked.

"Peter was moving his lips but I couldn't make out what it was he was saying.", Cassidy said. "We then charged at each other but it was then that I always woke up in a cold sweat."

"I don't know what to make out of it.", Eric said. "It could be a really messed up vision of the future seeing as you have the powers of an Air Guardian."

"I think you're right.", Martin said. "Maybe we should go to Yan Lin about this. I mean she used to have dreams like this when she was the Air Guardian. Who better than her to go to?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me.", Angelo said. "But for now, let's head to Metamoor and try to talk with the girls about the whole telling Peter about our secret lives.", he said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"I doubt anything will change their minds, but it's worth a shot.", Cassidy said as they headed for the fold.

Suddenly, a thunderstorm started with rain pouring down.

"Looks like we've picked the right time to leave.", Martin said as it started to thunder and lightning.

"Let's bounce.", Eric as he stepped towards the fold.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came down and struck the fold making our young heroes jump back from the fold as it began to ripple a bit.

"That's new!", Martin said looking at the fold.

"Is it safe to go through?", Eric asked.

"I think so.", Cassidy said as she looked through the fold. "I can see Metamoor on the other side.

"That's good.", Nigel said. "Let's go before the fold gets hit by another lightning bolt and we end up going through time or something."

"No time travel for me thank you.", Angelo said going through the fold. "Last thing we need is for us to end up going back to the days of Phobos' rule and us screwing things up."

"Not my cup of tea.", Cassidy said as she and the others followed Angelo.

Once through the fold, the Battle Warriors and Cassidy saw that they were at the entrance of the capital city of the Meridian Kingdom. They looked towards where the palace was and headed for the palace after Angelo closed the fold.

"We could teleport there you know.", Eric said as they walked through the city.

"True, but I'd rather walk.", Martin said. "Besides. It's nice to walk every once in a while. You always see something new every time."

"True.", Nigel said. "But you know something, I wonder why the girls asked us to meet them here when we could have came here together."

"No idea.", Angelo said. "Whatever the reason, is theirs and theirs alone. Let's just get there and see enjoy our time with them."

Agreeing to that the five of them made their way to the palace. But what they didn't know was that the fold they went through was effected by the lightning bolt that hit it. Yes, they made it to Metamoor. But it wasn't their Metamoor! They were now on the Metamoor of an alternate universe where things are a bit different. But they'll find out about that later. Right now let's go to the Kandrakar of this universe where the Oracle has called for the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. The nine of them came as soon as they could knowing something was up. That's right, nine Guardians! Due to certain events in this universe, Elyon Brown, Cassidy Chacon, Alchemy Ethel, and Miranda the Shape-shifter became Guardians to help fight a threat that was stronger than Cedric when he swallowed Phobos. But right now, the Oracle has them all in Kandrakar for another matter.

"Greetings, Guardians.", the Oracle said to them. "I wish you all were here under better terms but it seems that there is a disturbance on Metamoor. One I believe you all felt."

"Now that you mention it, yeah.", Elyon said. "We were all there with our boyfriends to spend some time together."

"We were about to have a nice lunch when we felt something weird pass through us.", Will replied.

"And it wasn't just us.", Cassidy said. "Matt felt it too."

"And if he felt it, then I'm willing to bet that Lillian felt it, too.", Cornelia figured. "Good thing she's at Summer Camp."

"Chris is there, too.", Irma said with a smile. "A whole month without the little spazz. Good times!"

"Not to intrupt, but the disturbance seems to be from an alternate universe.", Alfor replied.

"So you mean to tell us that someone or something is roaming around on Metamoor!?", Miranda questioned.

"Whatever it or they are could be dangerous.", Alchemy said.

"Indeed it or they could be friendly.", Halinor replied. "So may I suggest that you be careful."

"Halinor's right.", Will said. "The last thing we need id to start a fight that can be avoided."

"Then let's go and find this disturbance!", Irma said. "For all we know, they could be doing who knows what right now!"

"Calm down, Irma.", Hay Lin said as Will opened a fold for Metamoor. "They could be friendly."

"With our track record, we'll probably end up fighting whatever it is.", Cornelia said as they headed through the fold.

"Good luck, Guardians.", the Oracle said. "I have a feeling that you might need it."

**A/N: Looks like Kandrakar knows about our five heroes being there, yet don't know who they are. I see a possible fight coming! And a lot of questions being asked. Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	2. Fire!

**Chapter Two: _Fire!_**

Once on Metamoor, the girls told what they were told on Kandrakar and that they had to go find whoever or whatever it was and do what they do best.

"Just when you think it's safe to kick back and relax.", Matt said as he transformed into his Regent form.

"Well, the sooner you can get this over with the better.", Gideon said. "Just be careful. Okay?", he said to Miranda.

"Don't worry, we alway are.", Miranda said to her boyfriend.

"Well, at least I get to try out my new sword.", Caleb said as he strapped on his sword.

"Raythor, I want you Aldern and Drake to remain here just in case if whatever it is that's here makes their way to the palace.", Elyon said.

"By your command.", Raythor said as he, Drake, and Aldern bowed to her.

"And away we go!", Irma said as those that could fly flew out the nearest window.

As for Caleb he left out of the palace and got a horse from the stables and followed the Guardians and Matt.

"They live a pretty busy life, huh?", Nigel questioned.

"Yes they do.", Yan Lin said. "They fight to protect those that need protecting."

"And it's just them?", Eric asked. "Nobody else?"

"If there is anybody else, not even I know of them.", Yan Lin said. "Kandrakar has many secrets that they keep to themselves until they feel it is time to reveal them."

"Sounds a lot like the US government.", Joel said with a grin getting a laugh out of the others.

As for the Battle Warriors and Cassidy, they were making their way through the city. They noticed how the people were looking at them strangely. And it was really bugging them.

"Is it me, or does it look like the people don't know who we are?", Cassidy questioned.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?", Martin questioned. "And it's weirding me out a bit."

"Let's just head for the palace before something happens.", Eric suggested. "And may I suggest that we teleport there."

"I'm all for that.", Nigel said.

"Agreed.", Angelo said as he and the other were about to teleport to the palace.

"Help! Help! There's a fire in the wheat fields!", a boy yelled as he ran through the city. "There's a fire in the wheat fields!"

"That's not good!", Eric said.

"No it isn't.", Angelo said as he called up an energy aura around himself to fly. "Let's move gang!", he said as he took to the sky with Martin, and Cassidy.

Eric was right behind him with his super-speed and Nigel was about to do some super leaps when Martin grabbed him from under his shoulders and took to the sky.

"This is faster!", Martin said as he carried Nigel.

"No argument here!", Nigel said as he was enjoying the flight.

It didn't take them long to get to the fire in question and see how bad it was. There were farmers trying to use buckets of water to put the fire out, but it wasn't doing much good as the fire was spreading fast and towards the barn and house. Seeing this, the five heroes knew what needed to be done.

"Cass! Eric! Take care of the fire!", Angelo ordered. "Martin! Nigel! Let's see if there's anybody that can use our help!", he ordered getting nods from his friends as they split up to help where they were needed.

Eric ran into the center of the burning wheat fields and began to spin around as fast as he could creating a twister which Cassidy saw and knew what she needed to do. She flew over to the well and used her powers to bring up a large stream of water and sent it into the twister Eric had going. Once the water hit the twister, it was suddenly sprayed out onto the fire! As this was happening the farmers saw that the fire was slowly but surely going out. Seeing this put the farmers at ease before they saw that the barn and house was on fire.

"My house and barn!", one of the farmers cried when Angelo, Martin, and Nigel came up to them. "Please help! My children are in the house! And the animals are in the barn!"

"You two go get the animals in the barn! I got the kids!", Angelo said as he flew towards the house.

"On it!", Nigel said as he jumped towards the barn with Martin flying behind him.

At a distance from the farm, were the Guardians and Matt with Caleb right behind them on his horse. It didn't take them long to see the fire.

"That can't be good!", Taranee said.

"One guess as to who's behind it.", Alchemy said.

"Let's move!", Will said as they began top speed up.

"I will not let my people go through anymore suffering!", Elyon said as she picked up the pace. "Not if I can help it!"

"I am with you, Elyon!", Miranda said.

"We all are!", Alchemy said.

"Wow! She's on a mission.", Irma said to Hay Lin.

"Then let's back her up.", Will said as they all flew together to help Elyon.

"I hate when they do that.", Caleb said as he had his horse run as fast as he could without over doing it.

Back at the farm, Nigel and Martin were at the burning barn where the animals were still inside of. Seeing this, Nigel opened the doors and ran inside, with Martin, to see that there were many animal in the stalls of the barn. Both Battle Warriors looked at each other and nodded before they sprang into action. They each took a side and began opening the stall doors letting the animals run out of the barn to safety. Once the animals were out, they began to grab as much hay for the animals to eat as they could. At the same time, Angelo had flown into the burning house to look for the two children.

"Hello!?", Angelo called out hoping the children would hear him. "Anyone here!?"

"Help!", he heard from somewhere in the house. "Help!"

"Hang on!", Angelo said as he kept his energy aura up to protect himself. "I'm coming!"

Angelo ran through the house to where he heard the voices. It didn't take him long to find the two children, a boy and girl in the corner of the room they were in. Seeing them, Angelo ran up to them and dropped his aura.

"It's okay. It's okay.", Angelo said as calm as he could as he picked up both children. "I'm going to get you out of here. Okay?", she sad getting nods from the children. "Hang on tight!", he said as he formed his energy aura around himself and the children who held onto Angelo. "Here we go!", Angelo said as he flew up and busted through the roof of the house.

Once through the roof, Angelo landed next to the farmers and dropped his energy aura and set the children on their feet.

"There you go!", Angelo said.

"Again! Again!", the smiling children cheered.

"Sorry. Only one per customer.", Angelo said with a wink and smile as the children's parent hugged their children.

"Thank you so much!", the mother said as she held her children close as the other Battle Warriors and Cassidy came up to them. "Thank you all!"

"I don't know what we'd of done if we lost our children.", the father said a he shook Angelo's hand. "Losing a farm is one thing, but my children are more important. Thank you."

"No problem! It's what we do.", Eric said as some soldiers came up to the farm on horses.

"And here comes the soldiers.", Martin said. "They can help from here."

"Again, thank you for all tha you've done.", the mother said with a smile that the young heroes returned as they turned to walk as the Battle Warriors pulled their hoods over their heads.

"You know, it's momnents like that, that make me glad to do what I do.", Nigel said with a smile.

"I here you there.", Martin said before a green beam of energy hit the ground in front of them blocking their path.

"What the heck!?", Cassidy questioned as they all looked up to see Matt hovering in the air with the other Guardians. "Matt!?"

"Wait a sec!", Martin said getting a good look at all those in the air. "Since when are there nine Guardians!?"

"No idea. But I have a better question", Angelo said. "Why is there a Cassidy up there, when we have our Cassidy down here!?"

The other Battle Warriors and Cassidy saw that there was indeed another Cassidy with the nine Guardians. And that she was dressed in her original Guardian outfit. As for the Guardians and Matt, they were just as surprised to see a Cassidy down with the four strangers.

"Why is there a Cassidy down there in a different outfit?", Alchemy questioned.

"No idea.", Will said. "But I don't think they started the fire. "It looks like they put it out."

"I think you're right.", Elyon said. "Maybe we should go say hi."

"Okay. But let's be careful.", Cassidy said. "We still don't know why they're here. Or why I'm in two places at once for that matter."

"What if they're from the future?", Hay Lin questioned getting odd looks from her friends. "What!? It can happen."

"We have seen weirder.", Irma said as they flew down to the five strangers.

"She does have a point there.", Cornelia said as they landed in front of the five stranger just as Caleb came riding up on his horse.

"What the heck!?", Caleb said as saw there were two Cassidy's "Why are there two Cassidy's?"

"That's what were going to find out.", Cornelia said.

As they stood there, both Cassidy's stared at each other amazed that there were two of them. It was then that Will decided to make the first move and find out what was going on.

"Who are you?", Will asked in a demanding voice. "And why are you here?"

"That brings back some memories.", Angelo said with a grin. "Huh, fellas?"

"Yep.", Eric said.

"But it begs the questioned, if they don't know us, then where are we really.", Martin questioned.

"Good question.", Nigel said. "Maybe it has something to do with the fold we came through."

"Of course!", Martin said. "The lightning bolt must have set the fold to an alternate universe where we might not be Battle Warriors."

"Hello! We asked you a questioned!", Irma snapped. "Who are you!? And why is there a clone of Cassidy with you!?"

"Clone!?", the Battle Warrior's Cassidy questioned. "I 100% real, sister!"

"Look! Let's just calm down for a minute.", Angelo said. "You want to know who we are? Fine. We can do that. We're the Mystic Battle Warriors. But some of you may know us by our other identities here.", he said as he and the other Battle Warriors removed their hoods surprising the other Guardians.

"Nigel!?", Taranee questioned in surprise.

"Eric!?", Hay Lin questioned in surprise.

"Martin!?", Irma questioned in surprise.

"Angelo!?", Will questioned in surprise.

"This just got weird.", Alchemy said surprised but what she was looking at.

"Tell me about it.", Miranda said standing next to Alchemy.

"Miranda!?", Martin questioned before he and the other Battle Warriors and their Cassidy jumped into fighting positions.

"Was it something I said?", Miranda asked.

**A/N: Looks like things just got good! Both sides have met and Miranda's in the hot seat! Rumble time! Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: _At a certain point in this story the Battle Warriors Nigel, Eric, and Martin will be referred to as BW Nigel, BW Eric, and BW Martin from now on while the Cassidy from the Battle Warriors' universe will be known as AU Cassidy._**

_**Enjoy the story!**_

**Chapter Three: _Explanations_**

There Miranda was facing the Battle Warrior and AU Cassidy who were not to happy to see her.

"Something tells me that they're not to happy to see me.", Miranda said as she stepped back.

"What was your first clue?", Irma questioned.

"Why is _SHE_ a Guardian?", AU Cassidy questioned glaring at Miranda.

"_SHE_ earned it!", Alchemy snapped.

"Sorry, but I find that hard to believe!", Nigel said.

"Wait a sec, guys!", Martin said. "This is an alternate universe. This Miranda may be different from the one we fought."

"You make a good point, there.", Angelo said as he and the other Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy dropped their fighting stance.

"You shouldn't judge without knowing the person.", Alchemy said in a stern tone.

"Didn't you all do that when you had Matt, here, fire at us?", Eric questioned.

"Ummmm... Sorry about that.", Matt said. "We sort of thought that you started the fire here."

"That was kind of hurtful.", Nigel said.

"Sorry.", Taranee said still finding it weird to see another version of Nigel.

"Not to sound weird, but how did you get here?", Hay Lin asked.

"I'm going with the fold we came through.", Martin said. "It had to have been that fold."

"No argument here.", AU Cassidy agreed. "Now we just have to find a way to make the same kind of fold."

"And hope it'll lead us back to our universe.", Eric replied.

"If only we had our HQ here. Then I could figure out how to recreate the fold that brought us here.", Martin replied.

"Well, that's not going to happen.", Angelo said.

"I know. Unless...", Martin said before turning to Elyon. "You wouldn't by chance have any books on folds in your palace's library?"

"Ummmm... I might.", Elyon said. "Only one way to find out."

"Are you sure about this, Elyon?", Cornelia asked. "We don't know if these guys are good or bad."

"Ummm... Standing right here.", AU Cassidy said.

"And?", Irma questioned.

"And it's rude.", AU Cassidy said. "Look. If we were bad then we would have let the fire burn the farm down."

"She has a point there.", Will said.

"How does this sound.", Angelo said. "We'll transform back to normal and you can teleport us back to the palace. Deal?"

"Deal.", Elyon said.

"Are you sure about this, man?", Eric questioned.

"It's all about trust.", Angelo said as he transformed back to normal. "It has to start somewhere."

"Okay. I just hope this doesn't bite us in the butt later.", Eric said as he, Nigel, Martin, and AU Cassidy transformed to their normal selves.

"You guys look older!", Hay Lin said as she looked at Eric, Nigel, and Martin.

"Except for you.", Irma said to AU Cassidy.

"And how old are you?", AU Cassidy asked.

"Old enough.", Irma said turning her back while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rrrrriiiiiight.", Martin said with a smirk.

"Any way, can we get going now?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah, sure.", Will said as she raised the Heart of Kandrakar. "Can I get a boost, Miranda?"

"Sure.", Miranda said as she used her powers to boost Will a bit.

"Thank you.", Will said before she focused her powers to teleport everyone to the palace.

Back at the palace, everyone was sitting in one of the rooms Elyon had designed for any of her friends to sit in when they came over from Earth. And right now it was the girls' boyfriends and Yan Lin.

"What's taking them so long?", Joel questioned.

"Relax, man.", Martin said. "I'm sure they're okay."

"I'm trying, dude.", Eric said. "It's just that I'm still getting use to all of this."

"That is understandable.", Yan Lin said. "And know that your girlfriends understand this. But also know that they are grateful that you are still with them. Believe me that the love life of a Guardian can be a rough one."

"It can't be that bad can it?", Nigel questioned. "I mean you have a family after all."

"Yes, but it was quite a while before I found the right guy that accepted my life as a Guardian.", Yan Lin said.

"Wow!", Gideon said. "That's rough."

"But in the end, things work out.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"I wonder what they're doing.", Eric replied.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they're okay.", Martin said just when Alchemy came into the room.

"You guys have got to come see this!", she said. "Especially you three!", she said to Martin, Nigel, and Eric. "We're in the Dining Hall!", she said before she left he room.

"What was that about?", Eric asked.

"No idea.", Nigel said. "But I am a bit curious."

"Same here.", Martin said as he got to his feet with the others and left the room to go see what Alchemy was talking about.

Once in the Dining Hall, Martin and the others saw that the Guardians were transformed back to normal along with Matt. But they were more than surprised to see two Cassidy's, along with another Martin, Eric, and Nigel. Also with them was a African-American teenage boy. He along with the Martin, Eric, and Nigel that were there looked older. Yet the other Cassidy that was with them looked younger than the Cassidy they knew.

"Hey, guys!", Hay Lin said as she ran up to Eric.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Eric said to his girlfriend. "What's going on here?"

"I was wondering the same thing.", Martin said as Irma walked up to him.

"We're trying to figure out the same thing.", Irma said to Martin. "From what we've gathered, these guys are from an alternate universe."

"Wow!", Martin said looking at the older Martin that stood there.

"They have powers, too!", Hay Lin said.

"Really!?", Nigel questioned as Taranee walked up to him. "What kind?"

"Don't know.", Taranee said. "We haven't seen what they can do.", she said as Gideon walked up to Miranda and Joel walked up to Elyon.

"So before I allow you the use of my library, I'd like to know how you got here.", Elyon said.

"We already told you.", BW Martin said. "We believe that it's from the portal that Angelo opened on our Earth, in our universe."

"I don't buy it.", Cornelia said. "We've opened plenty of folds and they've functions well."

"Have any of them been hit bu lightning?", AU Cassidy asked.

"Ummm... No.", Will said.

"Well, that's what happened with the one I opened.", Angelo said. "First time it's ever happened."

"So you need to find out how to recreate what happened so you can returned home.", Taranee figured.

"Yes.", BW Martin said. "I'm thinking that somewhere in your library there might be a book that'll help us get back home.", he said to Elyon.

"And if not there, then there's always Kandrakar.", BW Eric said.

"He does have a point.", BW Nigel said. "Maybe we should go there instead."

"Sorry but no.", Will said. "We don't know you five that well to let you into Kandrakar."

"Why am I not surprised?", Angelo said to himself while rubbing his forehead.

"There is one way we can trust you enough to let you into Kandrakar.", Alchemy said.

"And that is?", BW Nigel asked.

"Let our Cassidy read your minds.", Alchemy said. "Once she does this, she can tell us if you guys are on the level or not."

"Yeah. I don't think so.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Miranda questioned.

"Maybe because we don't want anybody prying around in our heads.", BW Nigel said.

"It's not like I'm going to be searching for any deep dark secrets.", Cassidy said as she stood with Peter.

"Sorry but no.", Angelo said.

"You know, I can just read your minds without your permission.", Cassidy said giving the Battle Warrior and AU Cassidy a stern look.

"You'll try and fail.", BW Martin said returning the look.

"Suit yourself.", Cassidy said as she began to try and read their minds.

But much to her surprise, she got rebounded by something that knocked her down only for Peter to catch her.

"Ahh!", she cried as she held her head.

"What did you do to her!?", Peter snapped as he held Cassidy while glaring at the Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy.

"Like I said, she would try and fail.", BW Martin said. "Each of us have a mental blocks that prevent telepaths from reading our minds."

"So when your Cassidy tried to read our minds, she got hit by one of those mental blocks.", BW Eric said as Angelo walked up to their Cassidy, who was still holding her head and knelt down to her.

"Just relax.", Angelo said as he raised his right hand that was glowing.

"Keep away from her!", Peter snapped as he swatted Angelo's hand away.

"If you want her headache to go away now rather than two hours from now, you'll let me help her.", Angelo said with a stern look to Peter.

Peter looked at his Cassidy and saw how much pain she was in as tears were running down her face. Seeing this, he let Angelo do what he ws going to do. Angelo then touched Cassidy's forehead and sent a thing of energy through her head. Once he did this, Cassidy felt the soothing powers of the energy as her headache slowly but surly faded.

"It's... gone.", Cassidy said as she slowly stood up with Peter. "The headache is gone."

"Next time, think before you leap.", Angelo said as he stood up and went to join his friends.

"Lesson learned.", Cassidy said with a small smile.

"Now I know we can't trust any of you!", Caleb said.

"Fine! Don't trust us!", Angelo said. "We'll find another way home! Let's go guys.", he said as his fellow Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy were ready to leave the palace.

"Wait!", Elyon said. "I'll send someone to Kandrakar to see if it is okay to allow you to go there. All I ask is that you wait here in the palace. Deal?"

"Deal.", Angelo said as he and Elyon shook hands.

"Thank you.", Elyon said before Angelo walked off.

"Well, that was rude.", Alchemy said with her hands on her hip as she watched Angelo walked off.

"It's more than that.", BW Martin said.

"How so?", Cornelia questioned.

"In our universe, Angelo and Elyon are together.", BW Eric said.

"Really?", Elyon questioned getting a nod from Eric.

"No offence but I'll believe it when I see it.", Cornelia said.

"Okay then.", AU Cassidy said as she pulled out her iphone and scrolled through some pictures. "Here we go. How's that for believing what you see?", she said as she showed Cornelia the picture she had.

Cornelia as well as Elyon looked to see that it was a picture of Angelo and Elyon sleeping under a tree together. Angelo was sitting against the tree with Elyon holding onto him as he held her close while they both slept.

"Wow!", Elyon said. "They look happy together."

"How can you tell?", Joel asked.

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "They just... do.", she said as Cassdy put her cell phone away.

"Trust me, they're happy together.", AU Cassidy said. "And she's probably worried about him just as the guys girlfriends are.", she sad as she walked off to be alone but not before taking a quick glance at Cassidy and Peter who were .

"So what's her deal?", Cornelia asked.

"It's kind of personal.", BW Martin said as he and the other Battle Warriors walked off to clear their heads a bit.

"Well, what now?", Hay Lin asked.

"We send word to Kandrakar.", Will said.

"Right.", Elyon said. "Yan Lin would you mind..."

"Say no more, Elyon.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. "This will give me the chance to see Halinor after wall."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she opened a fold for Kandrakar.

"You all behave now.", Yan Lin joked before going through the fold to Kandrakar.

As the fold closed, Elyon and Will looked around to see that some couples had left the Dining Hall as well.

"Looks like some couples went to snoop on their boyfriends' counterparts.", Will said.

"Why am I not surprised.", Elyon said. "I just hope they don't cause any trouble."

**A/N: Well, Elyon has agreed to send word to Kandrakar to learn about their 'guest'. Let's hope nothing bad happens before Yan Lin returns. But with this bunch, anything is possible. Read on to find out what happens.**

**Please review.**


	4. Talks

**Chapter Four: _Talks_**

"Where is he?", Irma questioned as she and Martin were looking for BW Martin. "It's not like he just up and vanished."

"I think I know where he is.", Martin said as he pointed to a doorway where he and Irma saw BW Martin walk through.

"That leads up to one of the palace towers.", Irma said as she and Martin headed for the same doorway.

Once there, they saw that BW Martin was walking up the stairs to the tower. Being careful, Irma and Martin followed BW Martin up the tower. Once at the top, Irma and Martin saw that they were in a large room with a balcony.

"Do you think he's out on the balcony?", Irma whispered to Martin.

"It's the only place left.", Martin whispered.

"I can hear the both of you.", BW Martin said from outside on the balcony.

Martin and Irma walked out onto the balcony to see BW Martin there looking up at the sky.

"So is there a reason you two decided to follow me?", BW Martin asked.

"Well, we...", Martin began to say.

"We'll be asking the questions here, buster!", Irma said as she walked up to BW Martin with a glare. "Got it!?", she said while poking his chest.

"Wow. You're just as mouthy as my Irma.", BW Martin said with a grin.

"So are you and your Irma..."

"A couple? Yep.", BW Martin said cutting Martin off as he pulled out his wallet to show Martin and Irma a picture of him with his Irma together with him standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her .

"So how did you and her get together?", Irma questioned. "Let me guess. She saw you with your powers and feel for you.", she said with a smirk.

"Nope.", BW Martin said. "We got together before she even knew about me being a Battle Warrior."

"So... How did it happen?", Martin asked.

"I guess you can say that it started when Angelo moved to Heatherfield.", BW Martin said with a smile. "I was walking through town when I saw the flyer for some martial arts classes at some place called The Golden Dragon Dojo. I figured I could give it a try but when I got there, I started to get second thoughts. That is until I looked into the window of the place and saw this African-American guy training with a body gab. It was then he saw me and waved. I waved back of course, and he then gestured for me to come inside. Being polite, I went inside and met Angelo for the first time. He even somehow got me to get a few hits on the punching bag."

"I take it that you didn't do so good.", Martin said.

"Heck no.", BW Martin said with a grin. "But Angelo offered to help me get in shape and work on some strength training. And while he was doing that, his uncle trained me in martial arts. Me and Angelo became pretty good friends. And in time Eric and Nigel joined in the martial arts classes and began to work out with me and Angelo. Within a few months, the working out and martial arts started to pay off in more ways than one. I did become stronger and got in better shape. But my confidence grew as well. I just didn't know how much until the day I actually stood up to Uriah.", he said surprising both Martin and Irma.

"Uriah? As in Uriah Dunn?", Martin questioned getting a nod from BW Martin.

"I saw him picking a Freshman and it reminded me of how he did the same to me.", BW Martin said. "So, for some reason, I walked up to him and told him to back off. I don't know what came over me, but the look I gave him made him back off with a scoff. I stood there in shock at what I just did before I realized that I actually stood up to Uriah Dunn. It was then that I saw Irma standing there with Hay Lin and some other students and figured that if I was able to stand up to Uriah, then I might as well roll with it and ask Irma out on a date. So I did. And much to my surprise, she said yes."

"Wow.", Irma said amazed at BW Martin's story. "So what happened after that?"

"Well, we went on our date and had a good time.", BW Martin said with a smile. "We then went on more dates and then during one date I asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes. So I asked her why. And she said that after all this time she finally sees me for the great guy that I am and wished she saw it years ago."

"And the rest was history.", Martin sad.

"Pretty much.", BW Martin said. "Angelo's uncle told Angelo, Nigel, Eric, and myself about the Battle Warriors and that the four of us had the spark to become Battle Warriors and that it was our choice to become. The four of us said yes and after much, much training, we became Mystic Battle Warriors. Or Battle Warrior for short."

"Wow.", Irma said. "So does your Irma know about you being a Battle Warrior?"

"Yes.", BW Martin said. "Granted me and the guys had to keep it a secret from the girls for a while but after a while everything was laid out on the table and it's been great ever since."

"So what can you do?", Martin asked.

"Is it that important to know what I can do?", BW Martin asked.

"Yes!", Irma said. "I wanna know!"

"Oh brother.", BW Martin said with a grin while rolling his eyes getting a laugh out of Martin.

In another part of the palace, Hay Lin and Eric were following BW Eric at a distance hoping he wouldn't notice them.

"I wonder where he's going.", Eric said.

"Maybe he's looking for something.", Hay Lin said.

"But what?", Eric asked as they turned a corner only to find that BW Eric was gone. "Where'd he go!?"

"He just disappeared!", Hay Lin said.

"Can I help you two?"

Hay Lin and Eric both jumped as they turned around to see BW Eric standing behind them.

"Where did you...!? How did you...!?", Hay Lin began to ask surprised to see BW Eric behind them.

BW Eric then began to run around Hay Lin and Eric a few times with his speed surprising them both.

"You have super speed!", Eric said.

"Yes. I do.", BW Eric said. "You should see how fast I can go when I'm transformed."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said.

"Now why were you following me?", BW Eric asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if you were with the Hay Lin in your universe.", Eric said.

"Oh!", BW Eric said. "Well, yeah. And we're very happy.", he said making Hay Lin smile. "But ten to one, she's worried about me seeing as me and the other haven't showed up to Elyon's palace yet."

"So, how did your Hay Lin take you having powers?", Hay Lin asked.

"The same way I took her having powers.", BW Eric said. "Surprised yet amazed. But after that things have been great between us. So how did you find out about your Hay Lin?"

"Well...", Eric began to explain as the three of them walked down the palace halls.

Outside, on the palace grounds where some soldiers were helping replace a part of the palace gate's walls, BW Nigel was walking around getting some much needed air from meeting another version of himself. Granted he was happy to see that the other Nigel and Taranee were together, but part of him found it weird to see a version of himself without powers. Yet he figured that not every version of himself has to have powers. Then again, he along with his fellow Battle Warriors and their Cassidy just discovered that there was another universe. And ten to one there could be others. But that thought was interrupted when he saw one of the large stone bricks was about to fall on a soldier who fell while the other soldiers took off running.

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form!", BW Nigel called out as he ran towards the fallen soldier.

As he was doing this, BW Nigel was covered in a ball of light as his transformation took place as he felt himself grow a bit taller and more built followed by his strength grow greatly. Once the ball of light faded, BW Nigel was in his Battle Warrior form. Once he got to the soldier the large stone brick fell down towards them. BW Nigel then jumped up towards the brick and caught it while jumping off the wall of the palace gates and landed some feet away from the fallen soldier still holding the stone brick before he set it down on the ground surprising not only the soldiers there but Taranee and Nigel who were looking for BW Nigel only to see what he just did.

"Did you just see that!?", Taranee asked Nigel.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Nigel said. "I seen it yet part of me still doesn't believe it."

"Yeah.", Taranee said as BW Nigel was getting thanked by the soldiers that were there.

After getting thanked by the soldiers, BW Nigel transformed back to normal before he saw Taranee and Nigel walking up to him.

"Dude! That was so cool!", Nigel said.

"Ummmmm... Thanks.", BW Nigel said.

"Did I say something wrong?", Nigel asked.

"No. It's just I'm used to helping people and stuff.", BW Nigel said. "I mean at first, I was amazed at what I could do. But now, it's more of a normal thing to do what I do."

"Well, it's new to us.", Taranee said. "So of you don't mind me asking, are you and the Taranee of your universe... you know... together?"

"Of course.", BW Nigel said. "And you're a lot like her.", he said making Taranee smile.

"Do you two know about each other?", Nigel asked.

"Sure do.", BW Nigel said. "Both of our groups worked together to save Metamoor a while back."

"Can you tell us what happened?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah, man!", Nigel said. "It has to be one wicked story!"

"Sure. Why not?", BW Nigel said as they headed inside the palace. "I guess you can say it started when Phobos, Nerissa, Cedric, and Miranda came together and formed a powerful alliance.", he said surprising Taranee.

Now back in the palace, AU Cassidy was out on a balcony sitting on a bench for some peace and quite when Cassidy and Peter came out onto the balcony.

"Hi.", Cassidy said with a smile as she sat next to AU Cassidy.

"Can I help you?", AU Cassidy asked in a tone that said she didn't want to be bothered.

"Well, you're a bundle of joy.", Peter said sarcastically. "What's you're deal?"

"Peter!", Cassidy said to her future husband.

"What!?", Peter questioned. "She's the one with the attitude!"

"Look! I'm going through some stuff right now!", AU Cassidy said. "And being in another universe, right now, isn't really helping! So back off!"

"Wow!", Cassidy said. "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you've got some kind of guy problem."

It was then Cassidy saw AU Cassidy take a quick look at Peter out of the corner of her eye and figured she didn't want Peter to around at the moment.

"Peter. Can you give us a moment?", Cassidy asked as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"What did I do?", Peter questioned.

"It's not you.", Cassidy whispered to him. "I think she has a problem with the Peter of her universe."

"Oh!", Peter whispered. "I see. Well, I'll be with the others. If I can find them that is. See ya. Baby.", he said before they shared a loving kiss.

"See ya.", Cassidy said as she watched Peter walk off. "Okay. Now that ny Peter is gone, we can talk about what going on with you and your Peter."

"Thanks.", AU Cassidy said with a small smile.

"You're welcome.", Cassidy said. "Now spill."

"Well my Peter doesn't know about me or any of us.", Cassidy said.

"Not even Taranee?", Cassidy asked.

"No.", AU Cassidy said. "But Taranee wants to tell him about all of us. And the rest of W.I.T.C.H. is on her side in the matter."

"I see.", Cassidy said. "So why don't you want to tell him?"

"It's not that I don't want to.", AU Cassidy said. "It's just that we've only been together for four months. I mean yes, he's twenty-one which does make him a bit mature enough to possibly accept it all. But there's also the fact that after he graduates from college, he may be going overseas to play basketball. And I just turned eighteen! Who's to say that we'll still be together when he leaves the country?"

"You make a good point there.", Cassidy said. "I mean it would be pretty messed up if he were to break up with you after you tell him about yourself."

"Yeah.", AU Cassidy said sadly. "Don't get me wrong. I'd like to tell Peter, but I want to wait.", she replied. "I tried telling the girls that but Taranee says that she still wants to tell Peter now seeing as Peter's not only my boyfriend but her brother."

"She makes a good point there.", Cassidy said. "What do the guys think?"

"They think that we all should talk about it before we do anything.", AU Cassidy said. "As for Elyon, she wants to stay out of it, but she'd rather Taranee wait a while as well."

"I say stick with your guns and wait before you tell Peter.", Cassidy said. "I mean it's like you said. You two have been together for four months. It's way to early to be telling your Peter something like this."

"How about you and your Peter?", AU Cassidy asked. "When did you tell him about you being a Guardian?"

"We've been together for a long time before we had to tell him.", Cassidy said. "He was upset that I kept something from him for so long but he accepted it. We're even getting married."

"Wow!", AU Cassidy said. "Lucky you."

"Thank you.", Cassidy said. "Now I have to ask. What's with your Guardian form?"

"That you can thank Risse for.", AU Cassidy said. "It all started a few months ago when...", she said as she told Cassidy about how she got her powers back and then some.

Now in the Royal Garden, sat Angelo under a tree that was in the corner of the garden. As he sat there he was looking at a picture of him and Elyon at the surprise birthday party he and the others had for her. The both of the looked really happy together. And deep down he knew that Elyon was worried about him.

"There has to be a way back to our universe.", Angelo said. "There just has to be.", he said just as Caleb and Cornelia came walking up to him.

"What are you doing here!?", Caleb questioned in a demanding tone. "This area is off-limits to outsiders!"

"Sorry.", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "I didn't know."

"Well now you do now!", Cornelia said. "So beat it!"

Not saying a word, Angelo simply walked off only to come face to face with Elyon as Joel was standing next to her.

"Stop.", Elyon said. "You're free to stay here in the Royal Garden.", she said with a kind smile.

"But we don't know this guy, Elyon.", Cornelia said.

"If he were an enemy, he and his friends could have fought us when we first met them.", Elyon said. "Besides. For some reason, I don't feel any bad intentions from him.", she said looking at Angelo.

"But we can't just let them roam around the palace.", Caleb said.

"Well, if we tried to keep them in one place, we would have lost a soldier today.", Elyon said.

"What do you mean?", Caleb asked.

"I just ran into Taranee, Nigel and the other Nigel.", Elyon said. "And Taranee told me how the other Nigel saved one of the soldiers from getting crushed by a stone bricks that feel at him. So I say that it was a good thing that he was there. Don't you think?"

"I guess so.", Caleb said. "But I still say that we need to keep an eye on them."

"Caleb, relax.", Elyon said. "Everything will be fine. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to have a word with Angelo. Alone."

"But..."

"I'll be fine, Cornelia.", Elyon said. "Now go. I know you want some alone time with Caleb.", she said with a smirk causing the Earth Guardian to blush with a smile before leaving with Caleb.

"You handled that well.", Joel said.

"I have my moments.", Elyon said with a smile before turning to Angelo. "Now as for you. I know you have a question or two for me."

"Actually, yeah.", Angelo said as the three sat down under the tree he was sitting under. "What happened to all of your power? And why are you, Alchemy, Cassidy, and Miranda Guardians?"

"It's a long story.", Elyon said with a small smile.

"I got time.", Angelo said.

"Fair enough.", Elyon said.

And so, Elyon told Angelo about what happened to her powers and how she became a Guardian along with the rest of M.A.C.E.

"Whoa!", Angelo said. "That's quite a story."

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "I do miss my full powers, but I like being a Guardian. Plus, I get to go to school with my friends."

"So what about your Elyon?", Joel asked.

"Full powers and all.", Angelo said. "She even reached her Zenith to save Metamoor.", he said surprising Elyon.

"How did she come back from it?", Elyon asked.

"Between me and Cornelia calling out to her she was able to come back to us.", Angelo said. "But for a moment, I was scared of losing her."

"I bet she's worried about you.", Elyon said.

"Yeah. But I'm sure we'll find a way back home.", Angelo said. "Now can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on what it is.", Elyon said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could take a picture of you in your Guardian form.", Angelo asked. "And maybe one of Alchemy and even Miranda."

"Can I ask why?", Elyon asked.

"Well, out of all of us back home, Elyon and Caleb are the only one that don't transform. But Caleb is old enough to match the transformed height of the girls.", Angelo explained.

"But not your Elyon.", Joel figured getting a nod from Angelo.

"I now that feeling.", Elyon said. "Even with all that power, you feel so small compared to your friends."

"That's how my Elyon feels.", Angelo said. "She wants to try and pull off something close to an older look for battle at least. But she has no idea on how to pull it off."

"So you think that if she were to see me in Guardian mode, she'd be able to pull it off.", Elyon figured.

"That's the plan.", Angelo said. "It would mean a lot if you would do this."

"Sure.", Elyon said. "Like I said before, I know how she feels. So I have no problem with helping her out.", she said with a smile."

"Thanks.", Angelo said.

"Don't mention it.", Elyon said. "Now I just have to go wait for Yan Lin to return.", she said as she and Joel got up and began to leave the garden. "I'll send for you when I get word from Kandrakar."

"Okay.", Angelo said as he watched Elyon and Joel walk off.

Angelo then leaned back against the tree to relax. As he was doing this he heard some footsteps coming towards him. He then looked to see Will walking towards him.

"And how can I help you?", Angelo said as Will sat next to him. "Or do you still not trust me?"

"Sorry about that.", Will said. "It's just that... I'm not friends with the Angelo of this universe."

"Okay.", Angelo said surprised by what he was just told. "Mind if I ask why?"

"Well, I have a new life in Heatherfield.", Will began to explain. "I have a lot more friends, a great boyfriend, heck even my and the others' parents know about us being Guardians."

"Okay. That's all well and good but is that reason enough to stop being friends with your Angelo?", Angelo asked. "I mean after all you two been through together, you're just go and end the friendship you two had?"

"Believe me when I say I thought about it long and hard.", Will said. "And after thinking about it, I decided to see if I could really end my friendship with Angelo. So, during Spring Break when me and my mom went to visit the Vanders, I hung with Angelo to see if our friendship was as strong as the friendship with my fellow Guardians."

"And let me guess.", Angelo said. "You thought it wasn't and decided to end the friendship with the one guy that was there for you when you needed him most."

"Yeah.", Will said sadly. "It was the evening before me and my mom had to return to Heatherfield. When I told him, he asked why. So I told him the same thing I just told you. He didn't take it well. He didn't even say goodbye to me the next day. Can't say I don't blame him."

"Not to sound rude, but why are you telling me this?", Angelo asked.

"Honestly, I don't know.", Will said as she looked up at the sky. "I guess part of me was so surprised to see you here of all places that I had to find out if you were still best friends with the Will in your universe."

"Well, we are.", Angelo said.

"You probably think I was wrong for ending my friendship with my Angelo, huh?", Will asked.

"Part of me is surprised by what you did.", Angelo said. "But it's not my place to say whether you were right or wrong. It's your life, Will. What you decide to do with it, is up to you."

"Ooooooookay.", Will said surprised that Angelo was upset with her.

"I just hope that it doesn't come back to bite you in the butt sometime in the future.", Angelo said.

"Gee, thanks.", Will said in a dull tone.

"Sorry. But that's how it is sometimes.", Angelo said. "Every action has a positive or negative reaction. That's how life is. Take it of leave it."

"I guess you have a point there.", Will said. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to try to talk me into being friends with the Angelo of this universe."

"That, Will, is up to you and you alone.", Angelo said. "As for me, I'm going to relax here for a bit.", he said as he leaned back on the tree to get some rest.

"Ummmmm... Thanks for the talk.", Will said as she got up and walked away.

"No problem.", Angelo said.

An hour later, BW Eric came running up to Angelo who was relaxing under the tree in the corner of the Royal Garden.

"Yo! Angelo!", BW Eric said getting Angelo's attention.

"What's up man?", Angelo asked.

"Looks like we got the okay to go to Kandrakar.", BW Eric said with a smile.

"About time.", Angelo said as he got to his feet. "Where are the others?"

"Waiting for us in the Throne Room.", BW Eric said as they made their way inside the palace.

"Good. The sooner we get to Kandrakar the sooner we can hopefully get back to our universe.", Angelo said as he and BW Eric headed for the Throne Room.

Once in the Throne Room, Angelo saw that everyone was there and ready to head to Kandrakar. W.I.T.C.H. & M.A.C.E. were transformed along with Matt who was in his Regent form. Seeing this, the Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy looked at each other and nodded as they were about to trans form. First was AU Cassidy who simply grabbed her Ice Heart and transformed into her Ice Guardian form. Next were the Battle Warriors who held up their rings, and said the phrase that would change them into the Mystic Battle Warriors.

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form!", the four of them called out.

Suddenly, the four of them were covered in separate balls of light, as the transformation took place. Each of them felt themselves grow a bit taller and more built. They soon felt their clothes change as well. Next they felt their powers come to full. Eric felt his speed increase, while Nigel felt his strength grow. Martin felt like he could fly for hours, and Angelo felt his energy grow. Once the balls of light faded, the boys were in their Battle Warrior forms.

"Mystic Storm, Battle Form?", Irma questioned with a grin.

"Guardians, Unite?", Eric questioned with a grin of his own shutting Irma up.

"And with that, it's off to Kandrakar.", Will said as she opened a fold to Kandrakar.

Once it was opened, and after saying their goodbyes to the girls' boyfriends, the Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy along with W.I.T.C.H., M.A.C.E., Matt, and Caleb headed through the fold leaving the girls' boyfriends behind with Yan Lin.

"Well, that was... interesting.", Peter said.

"I'll say.", Eric said. "It's not everyday you meet an alternate version of yourself."

"Ain't that the truth.", Nigel said.

"You know, I meant to ask that Angelo guy that if he and Elyon were together in their universe, then who was their Joel with.", Joel said.

"Looks like you'll never know, dude.", Gideon said.

"Looks like.", Joel said.

"Sometimes there are somethings that one is not meant to know.", Yan Lin said with a kind smile. "Come along, boys, I'll fix us some tea while telling a story of my days as a Guardian.", she said as she led the boys to the palace's Kitchen.

**A/N: Well, it seems that the Battle Warriors and AU Cassidy are one step closer to returning home. Hopefully the Oracle can help them. And if they can get home, what will Cassidy do about her problem with telling Peter about her secret life? Looks like you'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	5. Going Home & Bad Surprise

**Chapter Five: _Going Home & Bad Surprise_**

"This Kandrakar looks just like the one back in our universe.", BW Eric said with a grin.

"I guess that no matter how you cut it, Kandrakar will always be the same.", AU Cassidy said as the Oracle walked up to them with Halinor.

"Greeting friends.", the Oracle said. "It seems that you have come to our universe through strange means."

"That's one way of looking at it.", BW Martin said. "I'm just hoping that there is a way back to our universe."

"Indeed there is.", the Oracle said. "Come with me.", he said as he and Halinor led the way.

The Oracle and Halinor led the Battle Warriors, AU Cassidy, W.I.T.C.H., M.A.C.E., Matt, and Caleb down the halls of the fortress and to a set of large wooden doors with gold trim and gold handles. Holding these doors closed was a silver lock that had a golden dragon circling a diamond.

"Wow!", Irma said looking the door up and down. "Nice, fancy doors you have here."

"Behind these doors is a special fold that will take our guest back to their home.", Halinor said.

"Sure it'll be our universe we'll be going back to?", BW Martin questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said. "Once you step through the fold, it shall return you home without any problems."

"Sounds good to me.", BW Nigel said. "The sooner we're back home the better."

"Wait a sec.", Angelo said as he pulled out his iphone. "Almost forgot.", he said turning to Elyon.

"Oh yeah!", Elyon said as she moved away from the others to stand by herself. "Ready when you are."

"Ready for what?", Cornelia asked.

"Angelo is taking a picture of me so his Elyon can see what she would look like if she could transform.", Elyon explained.

"Why?", Irma questioned.

"Because she, like I used to, felt a bit out of place when hanging around you guys when you were in your Guardians forms.", Elyon explained.

"Oh.", Cornelia said understanding why Elyon was letting Angelo take a picture of her.

"Now stand still.", Angelo said as he got ready to take a picture of Elyon when Irma suddenly jumped into frame flashing a cheesy smile. "Would you move!?"

"What!?", Irma questioned. "You just want a picture of Elyon? That's just mean!"

"Move it or lose it, Irma!", Taranee said as she grabbed Irma's arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Thank you.", Angelo said before he took a picture of Elyon who gave a wave and a smile. "And thank you."

"No problem.", Elyon said. "You're next, Al!"

"Me!?", Alchemy questioned while pointing at herself.

"Yup!", Angelo said. "My Elyon plans on telling our Alchemy about herself. So this will be kind of fun for her to see."

"Okay!", Alchemy said as she posed the same way Elyon did before Angelo took her picture.

"Thanks.", Angelo said before turning to Miranda. "Why not?", he questioned as he got Miranda into frame for a picture.

"Why me?", Miranda asked.

"Well, the way I see it, if you can change, then why not the Miranda in our universe.", Angelo explained. "It's worth a shot anyway."

"If it'll help.", Miranda said as she did what Alchemy and Elyon did for their pictures.

"Thanks.", Angelo said as he took Miranda's picture. "Okay. Now I'm ready to go."

"Then let us return you home.", the Oracle said with a kind smile before he walked up to the doors and touched the lock that held the wooden doors closed.

The lock unlocked allowing the doors to open to show a large, wide, light purple fold the amazed the teenagers.

"Wow!", Hay Lin said looking at the fold. "Now that's a fold!"

"I'll say!", Matt said.

"Well, it's been fun.", BW Eric said. "Later!", he said before going through the fold.

"Bye!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Farewell.", BW Nigel said before going through the fold.

"Goodbye.",Taranee said with a small smile as she watched BW Nigel go through the fold.

"Peace!", AU Cassidy said flashing a smile and holding up the peace sign before going through the fold.

"And out!", Cassidy said with a smile as she watched her counterpart go through the fold.

"If we don't meet again, it's been interesting to see an alternate universe.", Martin said with a smile. "Goodbye.", he said before going through the fold.

"See ya.", Irma said with a small smile.

"And then there was one.", Angelo said as he stepped up to the fold.

Angelo then turned to look at Will and gave her a smile and a nod making her smile a bit.

"Later folks!", Angelo said as he went through the fold.

Once they all were through the fold, the Oracle used his powers to make the doors close. Once it was closed, the Oracle took the lock and locked the door closed.

"And with that, our lives go back to normal.", Alchemy said.

"Define 'normal' for us?", Cassidy asked with a smirk.

"Well, as normal as it's going to get for us.", Alchemy said with a grin.

"You know, I wonder if there's an Angelo on our Earth.", Hay Lin pondered.

"And if so, is he like the Angelo from that other universe.", Miranda said getting a nod from Hay Lin.

"Is there, Will?", Taranee asked the young Keeper of the Heart.

"Well... Yes.", Will said. "But... We're not friends anymore."

"Why not?", Elyon asked.

"It's... complicated.", Will said.

Seeing the look on Will's face, the others decided to let it go until she was ready to talk about it. Matt then placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder causing her to look at him to see him smiling at her making her smile in return before she and the others said their goodbyes to the Oracle and Halinor as Will opened a fold to Metamoor for them all to go through.

"I wonder.", Halinor said.

"And what is that, Halinor?", the Oracle asked.

"If Will and Angelo will ever run into ach other again.", Halinor said.

"One never knows, Halinor.", the Oracle said as they both walked down the halls of the fortress. "One never knows."

Now in the Fortress of Infinity of the Battle Warriors and Cassidy's universe, the Oracle along with Tibor and Endarno were standing at a set of large wooden doors with gold trim and gold handles. Holding these doors closed was a silver lock that had a golden dragon circling a diamond. They were there because the diamond on the lock began to glow which caught the attention of Endarno who was walking past the doors. He, of course called forth the Oracle who was with Tibor. And now the three of them are at the doors ready for whatever is behind the doors.

"What could be coming?", Tibor questioned.

"Only someone traveling from another universe can come through these doors.", the Oracle said. "And to do that, they must use the doors of that universe's Fortress of Infinity."

"Should we contact the Guardians to help in case if what is coming is evil?", Endarno asked.

"No.", the Oracle said. "For, like these doors, only the Oracle of said universe can open these doors.", he said as he walked up to the doors.

Tibor and Endarno watched as the Oracle touched the lock causing it to unlock allowing the doors to open to show a large, wide, light purple fold. Before anyone could say anything, the Battle Warriors and Cassidy came walking through the fold surprising Endarno and Tibor.

"It seems that you five had an interesting adventure.", the Orcale said as he used his powers to close and lock the doors.

"You can say that.", Nigel said.

"We are back in our universe? Right?", Cassidy asked.

"Indeed you are, Cassidy.", the Oracle said to which Cassidy and the Battle Warriors breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Lord!", Angelo said. "You guys wouldn't believe where we were."

"It must have been quite the journey.", Endarno said.

"Yes it was.", Matin said. "But I'm glad we're home."

"You and me both.", Cassidy said.

"But it was pretty cool to see alternate versions of ourselves.", Eric said.

"True.", Angelo said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "But right now, I say we head for Metamoor and hope we didn't keep our girlfriends waiting to long."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Martin said as he was about to go through the fold only to stop. "Ummmmm... Is this fold safe?"

"Good question.", Cassidy said.

"Do not worry, young ones.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "The fold is safe."

"Good.", Nigel said. "The last thing we need is for us to end up in another universe.", he said as he stepped through the fold.

"Or in a different time.", Cassidy said as she went through the fold.

"Or in a different time of an alternate universe.", Eric said while going through the fold.

"Can that even happen?", Martin questioned.

"I have no idea, bud.", Angelo said as the both of them went through the fold.

"They are quite the... interesting heroes.", Endarno said as the fold closed.

"Very interesting indeed.", Tibor said as he along with Endarno and the Oracle walked down the halls of the fortress.

"Indeed they are, my friends.", the Oracle said. "And the Known Worlds are blessed to have heroes like them.", he said with a smile.

'For they, and others like them, will be our only hope against something that will change things forever.', he thought to himself as he continued his walk.

As for our heroes, they were happy to see that they were standing on the courtyard of the Elyon's palace where the soldiers recognized them as they waved to them.

"It's good to be back!", Eric said as they headed inside the palace.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "And we have one heck of a story to tell the others."

"I wonder if we've been gone to long?", Nigel questioned as they walked down the halls of the palace.

"Only one way to find out.", Martin said as they neared the doors to the Dining Hall.

As they got closer to the Dining Hall, they saw that Elyon was pacing back and forth in front of the doors not looking to happy. But when she saw Angelo, his fellow Battle Warriors, and Cassidy, she brightned up a bit as she ran up to them and gave Angelo a loving hug that he returned.

"Where were you guys!?", Elyon asked as she looked up at Angelo. "I was so worried about you!"

"How late were we?", Angelo asked.

"For hours.", Elyon said. "We waited for two hours before I went to Kandrakar to ask the Oracle if he could find you. But he couldn't find you guys at all. But he did say that you would return."

"Yeah. About that.", Cassidy said. "You see, we were in an alternate universe."

"Huh!?", Elyon questioned.

"It's a long story.", Nigel said.

"One that we'd like to tell you and the others at the same time.", Martin replied.

"So where are the others?", Eric asked.

"In the Dining Hall.", Elyon said with a scowl that the others noticed.

"What's wrong, Elyon?", Angelo asked his girlfriend.

"I got into an argument with the others.", Elyon said not looking to happy.

"Why?", Eric asked.

"You have to see for yourself.", Elyon said as she used her powers to open the double doors of the Dining Hall. "I'm so sorry, Cassidy.", she said sadly.

"Sorry about what?", Cassidy asked as they walked into the Dining Hall. "What the heck!?"

Cassidy and the Battle Warriors were shocked to see that in the Dining Hall with W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, and Matt were also Joel Wright and Peter Cook.

"Cassidy!?", Peter questioned as he stared at Cassidy in her Guardian form. "Wow! You look hott!"

"Hey, guys!", Joel said with a smile and a wave.

"What are they doing here!?", Martin questioned.

"And it better be good.", Angelo said.

"Oh. You guys are going to love this.", Elyon said sarcastically.

"Well, guys, we've decided that it was time to tell Peter about us and what we do.", Taranee said.

"And Joel?", Nigel questioned.

"Well, he is a part of Wreck 55. Ans has been from the day we formed the band.", Matt replied. "So we figured it was time he knew, too."

"We?", Eric questioned. "When did _WE_ decide all of this? Cause I don't remember talking about any of this."

"I dang sure don't remember.", Angelo said.

"Weeeeeeell... We kind of figured that it would be okay to do it ourselves.", Irma said.

"Really now?", Martin questioned.

"Well... Yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"So it was just screw how some of us would feel.", Cassidy said. "You know how I felt about telling Peter, Taranee. I mean we only been together for four months!"

"Well, Cassidy. You seem to forget that Peter is _MY_ brother.", the Fire Guardian said giving Cassidy a stern look. "So that means I can tell him when I feel like! Anybody else got a problem with that!?", she asked while looking at Nigel and the other Battle Warriors.

"Yeah! I do!", Angelo said. "When it comes to the Guardians and what you do, fine. Tell Peter and Joel all you want. But you keep _US_ out of your stories."

"Why?", Cornelia questioned. "What makes you guys so special?", she said with a scoff.

"How about respecting ones privacy.", Martin said.

"We're sorry, guys.", Will said. "We just figured that you'd be okay with us telling Peter and Joel as well as bringing them here to see Metamoor."

"Well you thought wrong.", Nigel said.

"On both accounts.", Elyon said. "How could you bring them here without asking first!?"

"Oh relax, Elyon.", Cornelia said with the wave of her hand. "Peter and Joel promised not to tell anyone about all of this. So it's all good."

"Yeah, Elyon.", Joel said. "Mums the word."

"And we promise not to tell about your base under Heatherfield.", Peter said to the Battle Warriors with a smile.

"Say what now?", Martin questioned. "You been in our base?"

"Yeah!", Joel said with a smile. "It so rocks! I mean the tech you have in there is amazing!"

"You took them to our base!?", Martin questioned Irma and the others.

"Of course we did!", Irma said.

"Was my Uncle or Grandpa there?", Angelo asked.

"No", Will said.

"Was my Grandpa there?", Martin asked.

"No.", Irma said.

"Then you shouldn't have been down there.", Angelo said.

"We just figured that it was okay to show them our HQ after we told them about us.", Matt said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!", Eric said. "Our HQ? When did it become _OUR_ HQ?"

"When you showed it to us.", Caleb replied.

"No.", Nigel said. "We allow you to hang with us in our HQ. That place is all Battle Warrior property."

"Say what!?", Irma questioned.

"You all have the Fortress of Infinity, on Kandrakar.", Angelo said. "As for us Battle Warriors, we just have our HQ under the city."

"A base with secret tech that no one, except us Battle Warriors, is to know about.", Martin replied.

"Secret tech?", Matt questioned. "What secret tech?"

"That's for us to know.", Eric said.

"I can't believe you took them to our HQ! And then brought them here without asking Elyon!", Angelo said.

"Tell me. Did you take them to Kandrakar?", Cassidy asked.

"No!", Caleb said. "We can't just bring anyone there."

"So you thought it would be okay to bring them here.", Elyon said looking at Caleb. "You of all people should have know better, Caleb."

"But, Your Majesty..."

"No buts!", Elyon said. "You guys went behind our backs and told Peter and Joel about us! You betrayed our trust!"

"Oh come on, Elyon!", Cornelia said. "You're so overreacting about this! Okay. Yes, we went behind you guys' backs and told Peter and Joel about everything. But it's alright! They won't say anything to anybody."

"Yeah!", Will said. "There's nothing to worry about.", she said with a smile hoping things would calm down.

"How would you feel if we went to all of all families and told them about us?", Nigel questioned. "And I mean _ALL_ of our families?"

_"WHAT!?",_ W.I.T.C.H. and Matt questioned.

"Not so fun now is it?", Cassidy asked.

"That's not funny!", Matt said.

"Didn't say it was.", Nigel said.

"But now you got a good idea of how we feel.", Angelo said.

"Look." Joel said. I'm sorry that this all went down the way it did. But maybe this is a good thing."

"How so?", Martin asked.

"Well, now that we're in on the big secret, maybe we can be of some help.", Peter said as he walked up to Cassidy.

"Oh, I got to hear more of this little idea.", Angelo said.

"Well, the girls and I figured that you could make Peter and Joel Battle Warriors like you guys.", Taranee said with a smile along with the others.

"Think about it, guys!", Peter said. "You'd go from four to six Battle Warriors."

"No.", Martin said surprising the others.

"No?", Joel questioned.

"No.", Martin said.

"Why not?", Peter questioned.

"Yeah! Why not?", Taranee questioned.

"Because Peter and Joel don't have the spark to become Battle Warriors.", Angelo said.

"The spark?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yes. The spark.", Eric said.

"Let me explain.", Angelo said. "When Uncle John first began his search for Battle Warriors for this part of the country, he had to search for those who had the spark to become Battle Warriors. He saw that me, Martin, Eric, and Nigel had the spark. So he made us Battle Warriors. He then looked for others as well. But sadly enough, he didn't sense it in Joel and Peter.", he said surprising the two boys. "I'm sorry, but you just don't have the spark in you. And before any of you ask, neither does Caleb."

"What!?", Cornelia questioned. "Caleb is a warrior with great skill! He deserves to be a Battle Warrior! Matter fact he would be an even greater leader than you!", she snapped at Angelo.

"Cornelia!", Elyon said to Cornelia.

"Well he could be!", Cornelia said.

"Sorry, Corny!", Eric said. "But your man doesn't have the spark."

"Forget you Battle Warriors and your stupid spark crap!", Cornelia snapped. "My man is a great warrior already!", she said causing Caleb to smile with pride. "Who needs your stupid Battle Warrior powers!?"

"There's that Cornelia Hale temper tantrum we all know and loathe.", Nigel said with a smirk. "Some things never change."

"Why you...", Cornelia began to say.

_"ENOUGH!",_ Elyon yelled getting everyone's attention. "No more fighting! And I mean it!"

"Fine!", Cornelia said as she turned her back with a huff.

"Now. Seeing as some of us want to go and reveal the truth about us all, then I wish to tell Alchemy about us as well.", Elyon said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Elyon.", Irma said. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?", Elyon said. "At least I'm coming to all of you about this."

"Well we don't know if Alchemy can keep all of this a secret.", Will said.

"Well, you took a big risk by telling Joel and Peter.", Eric said. "So why can't Elyon tell Alchemy. "I mean they are best friends."

"Well, she's my best friend, too.", Cornelia said. "And I say we wait a while. All in favor?", she asked before W.I.T.C.H., Matt, and Caleb raised their hands.

_"WHAT!?"_, Elyon questioned. "That is so not right!"

"I'm sorry Elyon. But majority rules on this one.", Will said. "This is how we voted on telling Peter and Joel about all of this."

Elyon was about to say something when Angelo placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"That's fair.", Angelo said. "But I do have a request."

"What kind of request?", Caleb asked.

"Well, as you all know, Elyon's 16th birthday was two days ago, on Halloween. And Uncle John is letting us use the cabin my family has in the mountain area of Heatherfield Forest for this weekend as something of a birthday gift for Elyon.", Angelo explained getting nods from everyone. "Well, there's another reason for this."

"And that is?", Irma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for the last year, my Grandpa along with Angelo's grandfather and Uncle John have been training two people to become Battle Warriors.", Martin explained surprising all but the Battle Warriors.

"And we plan on having them come to the cabin this weekend.", Nigel said.

"How come you didn't tell us this!?", Cornelia questioned.

"Because it's Battle Warrior business.", Eric said.

"They have a point there.", Cassidy said.

"Yeah. But..."

"Look. Do you want to meet them or not?", Angelo asked cutting Hay Lin off.

"Do we have a choice?", Will asked.

"Not really.", Nigel said.

"They'll be showing up a while after we get to the cabin on this Friday.", Angelo said. "Which isn't to far away seeing as it's already Wednesday. So I suggest you prepare yourselves. But for now, I'm going to spend some time with my girlfriend.", he said as he held Elyon's hand making the young queen smile before they turned and left the Dining Hall.

Once they left, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin saw how upset their boyfriends were and knew that things weren't okay between each other. Peter saw this as he looked at Cassidy and saw how upset she was as well.

"Can we talk.", Peter asked Cassidy as he tried to hold her hand only for her to pull it away.

"Peter. I need to be alone right now.", Cassidy said as she turned to walk out of the Dining Hall.

"Cassidy, wait!", Peter said as he grabbed his girlfriend's arm only for her to teleport way. "What the heck!?"

Suddenly, Martin, Nigel and Eric teleport away as well. But not before giving their girlfriends a look that said they weren't happy with them.

**A/N: Well that went well! Didn't it? Hehehe! Well at least they got back to their universe. But what a thing to come back to. Looks like there's some making up to do. And what did the Oracle mean by 'For they, and others like them, will be our only hope against something that will change things forever.'? Hmmmmm... Guess you'll have to wait and see. In another story of course. Which will be coming after this story and a few other ones are finished. So until then, enjoy the next chapter of this story. Later!**

**Please review.**


	6. Making Up & A Second Chance

**Chapter Six: _Making Up & A Second Chance_**

"Well that went well.", Irma said sarcastically as she sat in one of the chair at the Dining Hall's table.

"Maybe we should of all talked about this instead of going behind their backs and telling Joel and Peter about all of this.", Hay Lin said as she sat next to Irma.

"I think you're right, Hay Lin.", Taranee said as she sat next to the young Air Guardian.

"Why.", Peter asked. "I mean from what you all told me and Joel, don't you as Guardians kind of out rank them or something?"

"Yes!", Cornelia said. "I mean after all, we are the Guardians."

"Actually no we don't.", Will said.

"Really?", Matt questioned.

"Really.", Will said.

"And you know this how?", Irma asked.

"Well, one day I asked Yan Lin what she knew about the Battle Warriors.", Will said.

"What did she tell you?", Caleb asked.

"That there are Battle Warriors on many of the Known Worlds.", Will said surprising everyone there.

"Get out!", Irma said.

"It's true.", Will said. "Also some of those worlds have more than one team of Battle Warriors. Including Earth. And some of the many teams have more than four members on them."

"So there could be maybe five or seven teams of Battle Warriors on Earth.", Taranee figured getting a nod from Will.

"Wow.", Matt said. "Talk about being out-numbered."

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"You okay, Hay Lin?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a sad sigh. "No. I was thinking that maybe we should go and apologize to the others."

"What!? No way!", Cornelia said.

"But..."

"Listen, Hay Lin. I know you feel bad for going behind their backs and telling Joel and Peter about us and them.", Cornelia said. "But even if we went and talk to them about doing this, we still would have out voted them about it all. So either way Peter and Joel would have been told about all of this."

"Unless, one of them would have talked us out of it.", Matt said.

"Well, personally, I'm glad you told us.", Joel said.

"Same here.", Peter said. "I care for Cassidy, but now I'm starting to second guess our relationship if she didn't want to tell me about all of this."

"It's not that, Peter.", Taranee said. "It's just that you two have only been together for four months. And she just wanted to wait."

"Well I know now.", Peter said. "So there's no going back. So she'll just have to accept it and move on. And if she can't then I guess we weren't meant to be together in the first place."

"A bit harsh don't you think?", Caleb questioned.

"I don't think so.", Cornelia said. "We can't go back and change what happened. So they might as well get over it and move on."

"So you're saying that we shouldn't apologize to them for doing what we did?", Matt questioned.

"Yes, I am.", Cornelia said.

"That's easy for you to say.", Hay Lin said. "You're not the one at risk of losing your boyfriend!", she said as she got to her feet to face Cornelia.

"Hay-Hay's right!", Irma said as she got up as well. "I'm not in the mode to lose my boyfriend because of what we did. So I'm going to go find him and say I'm sorry and hope that I don't lose my man!"

"Me, too.", Taranee said standing up. "And if I were you, Peter, I'd go to Cassidy and do the same."

"Yeah. You're right.", Peter said as he left the Dining Hall with his sister, Irma, and Hay Lin to go find their significant others.

"So I guess we wait for them all to come back.", Joel figured.

"Yeah.", Caleb said.

"Well how about we give Joel a tour of the place.", Matt suggested.

"Okay.", Caleb said. "But let's not go everywhere. I don't want to get Her Majesty more angry than she already is."

"Oh please!", Cornelia said with a scoff. "It's Elyon! She'll be fine."

"She may be mad now, but in time she and the others will see that what we did wasn't so bad.", Will said. "So no worries.", she as they all left the Dining Hall.

"By the way.", Caleb said to getting Cornelia's attention. "Why don't you want this Alchemy girl to know about us?"

"Yeah. I thought she was you and Elyon's best friend.", Matt said.

"She's more Elyon's best friend than mine.", Cornelia said as they walked down the halls of the palace. "They hang together more than anything. She's fun to hang with when you got no one else to hang with. But if I were at a party, I'd rather not have her around me sometimes."

"Wow. That's cold.", Joel said.

"Hey! I'm not trying to sound mean or anything.", Cornelia said. "It's just that if me and the girls were to go to one of those teen night clubs in Heatherfield, for a girls' night out, Alchemy would be the girl who wouldn't get any digits."

"Again... cold.", Joel said.

"Cold but the truth.", Will said. "I'm surprised that Elyon wants to tell her about her being a queen."

"Well they are best friends.", Caleb said.

"And she didn't look to happy when we voted against tell Alchemy about us.", Matt said.

"Well, she was out voted.", Cornelia said. "So that's that."

"You all do know that she can still tell Alchemy about all of this seeing as she's the queen here.", Joel said stopping the others in their tracks. "Didn't think about that. Did you?"

"Aw, crap!", Will said.

"She wouldn't dare!", Cornelia said.

"Well, we couldn't really stop her.", Matt said. "I mean she is pretty powerful."

"Plus, she has been taking some martial arts lessons from Angelo's uncle.", Caleb added. "Not to mention some weapons training from Raythor."

"Yeah. We're screwed.", Will said.

Elsewhere, Nigel, Eric, Martin, and Cassidy were in the Royal Garden still upset about what just happened.

"Well, this was one heck of a day.", Nigel said. "We go from being in another universe to coming back and finding out that the others went behind our backs and told two people about us with even talking to us about it."

"Where's the love?", Eric questioned.

"Good question.", Cassidy said sadly as she sat on one of the benches in the garden getting the attention of the three Battle Warriors who looked at each other knowing how she felt.

"Listen, Cass.", Martin said as he sat next to Cassidy. "I know you're upset. And you have every reason to be. But remember that the Peter in the other universe knows about his Cassidy and he took it pretty well after being upset about her keeping it from him for so long. At least your Peter was okay with it when he was told."

"Maybe so.", Cassidy said. "But I still wanted to wait until we were together for at least a year to a year and a half. I mean, what if we break up after he moves to Italy to play basketball there?", she asked as her eyes began to water. "What good would it have been to tell him about all of this?"

"I have no idea how to answer that.", Martin said. "Maybe Taranee wanted to tell Peter hoping it would bring you and him closer together."

"Or maybe she wanted to tell him hoping he'd be more proud of her.", Nigel said getting odd looks from the others. "You have no idea how much she looks up to him."

"Wow. Didn't know that.", Eric said.

"I was just as surprised when Mrs. Cook told me about it.", Nigel said. "I'm nothing like that with my brother. I used to be, but things change."

"How so?", Cassidy asked.

"Right now, he's in a Juvenal Corrections Center.", Nigel explained getting a surprised look from Cassidy. "I never told you about him, huh?", he asked.

"No.", Cassidy said. "I would remember something like that."

"Yeah. Well, he's basically the black sheep of the family.", Nigel explained. "He gets out in a month. That'll be fun."

"Wow.", Cassidy said. "That's rough."

"Tell me about it.", Nigel said. "As for your problem with the others telling Peter about all of us, I don't like it either."

"But.", Eric said knowing it was coming.

"But... from the looks of things, even if they were to come to us and talk about it, they still would have done it seeing as they would have out voted us on it.", Nigel said.

"Unless we were to of talked some of them out of it.", Martin said.

"Maybe.", Cassidy said. "But what would have stopped them from doing it anyway?"

"Good point.", Eric said. "Still don't like it what they did."

"Me neither.", Martin said. "But what can we do about it? What's done is done. The best we can do now is try to move on from this little act of betrayal by the others."

"Speaking of which.", Eric said. "Look who's here?", he said looking forward.

The others looked to see Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Peter walking towards them.

"Hey.", Taranee said looking at Nigel. "Can we talk? Please."

Nigel let out a tiring sigh before taking her hand and walking off to talk alone. Eric did the same with Hay Lin, while Martin did the same with Irma leaving Cassidy with Peter.

"I'm so sorry, Eric!", Hay Lin said as they were far enough away. "We just figured that you guys would be okay with it all when you came here today. I'm sorry we went behind your backs and did this."

"Okay, Hay Lin. I get it.", Eric said. "You're sorry about what happened. I'm still upset about you all going behind our backs, but I do forgive you.", he said making Hay Lin smile before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Eric wasted no time returning the kiss. The loving couple smiled at each other as they held each other close.

"So where were you guys anyway?", Hay Lin asked Eric.

"Well, it all started after we sent a unicorn back to it's home world, earlier today.", Eric said as they sat under a nearby tree that was in the garden. "Angelo had opened a fold to here when..."

In another part of the Royal Garden was Nigel and Taranee who were sitting on a bench.

"So what do you want to say?", Nigel asked.

"I'm going to be honest.", Taranee said before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry we went behind your backs and told my brother and Joel about all of this. But I'm not sorry that we told them. Cassidy can be mad all she wants. Peter may be her boyfriend, but he's my brother. That's something she needs to remember."

"Well put yourself in her shoes.", Nigel said. "Let's say if I was a normal guy and I didn't know about you and the others. How would you feel if Will were to tell me about you and the others when you didn't want me to know about you yet? Better yet, how would you feel if I went behind your back and told your parents about all of this?"

"But I..."

"No buts, Taranee.", Nigel said. "Just tell me how you would feel."

"Well... I guess I'd feel like you feel right now.", Taranee said. "I mean I'm not ready for my parents to know yet. And the fact that you did it would hurt the most."

"Exactly.", Nigel said.

"But I had every right to tell my brother.", Taranee said.

"But you know how Cassidy felt about it all.", Nigel said. "I mean didn't you wait a good three years before you wanted to tell me about you and the girls?"

"Well, yeah.", Taranee answered.

"So why could you give that to Cassidy?", Nigel asked. "I mean what if Peter breaks up with her after or before he goes to Italy to play basketball?"

"I... I didn't think about that.", Taranee said as she looked down at the ground

"Well, that's why Cassidy wanted to wait before she told Peter anything about us.", Nigel said. "With him being so far away, who knows if they'll still be together."

It was then Taranee saw how wrong she was for what she and the others did. There was a chance that Peter and Cassidy wouldn't be together for long when he moved to Italy. I mean she knows that her brother didn't have many good relationships. And now if they were to break up, Cassidy would feel that Peter would know about her for nothing.

"I messed up. Didn't I?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah.", Nigel said. "But, what's done is done. All you can do now is say your sorry and hope for the best."

"I guess you're right.", Taranee said with a small smile that Nigel returned before they shared a kiss.

They both smiled at each other as they waited for the right time to talk to Cassidy. Now we go to Martin and Irma who are sitting on a small patch of grass in the garden.

"So... I guess you're upset with what we did.", Irma said while looking up at Martin.

"What do you think?", Martin asked. "If I were to go tell your family, without you knowing, you would flip out big time."

"I'm sorry, Martin.", Irma said. "But, me and the others talked about it and agreed on it."

"But you didn't talk to us.", Martin said. "That's what's messed up about it all. And Cassidy is hurt the most by this. Can't you see that?"

"Look. I get that she's mad about what we did.", Irma said. "But after some time she'll see how okay it was seeing how well Peter is taking it all."

"And what if they break up while he's in Italy?", Martin questioned. "How will Cassidy feel then?"

"Well... I don't know!", Irma said getting frustrated. "Taranee just wanted to tell her brother."

"Because part of her wants to impress him." Martin said surprise Irma. "She looks up to him, Irma. Like most younger siblings do. Just like Chris does with you. Even though he has his own way of doing so."

"Wow. Didn't know that about Taranee.", Irma said.

"Yeah. Well I just found out from Nigel.", Martin said. "I was just as surprised."

"So what do we do now?", Irma said.

"I have no idea.", Martin said. "All we can do is hope for the best."

"So... Are we okay?", Irma asked Martin.

"Yeah.", Martin said as he wrapped an arm around Irma and pulled her closer to him. "We're okay.", he said making Irma smile before they shared a kiss.

And now we come to Cassidy and Peter who are sitting on the same bench she was sitting on when they first came out into the Royal Garden.

"I know you're mad at the other for what they did.", Peter said. "But think of it like this. Now that I know everything, our relationship can grow."

"And what about Italy?", Cassidy asked. "You're going there after you graduate from college."

"Well, from what Taranee told me, you can teleport to Italy on the weekends.", Peter said.

"And who's to say that we'll still be together when you go to Italy?", Cassidy asked. "Who's to say that after being there for a while, you end up meeting some other girl and then you break up with me?"

"How can you say that?", Peter questioned. "Why would you even think it?"

"You were the one who said that you had some short relationships in the past.", Cassidy said. "So who's to say that it won't be any different with us?"

"Cause it will be.", Peter said as he took Cassidy's hands in his. "If you want, you can even come to Italy when you graduate."

"What!?", Cassidy questioned.

"I mean it, Cass.", Peter said. "You can apply to a college in Italy. That way we can be together."

"That's nice and all but I already plan to go to college here in America.", Cassidy said.

"Then you can teleport to Italy when you have the time.", Peter said as he saw the doubtful look on Cassidy's face. "Look. I get it. You're still upset about what the others did. And you have your doubts about us after all you know and possibly heard about me and my past relationships. But I'm trying to make a change. I really am. All I'm asking is that you give us a chance. Please, Cassidy."

Cassidy then looked Peter in his eyes and saw that he really was trying. And who was she to deny him that? So, after taking a deep breath, Cassidy look him in the eye and...

"Okay.", Cassidy said making Peter smile a bit. "But if we're going to make this work, then there have to be some ground rules."

"Such as?", Peter asked.

"First off, you have to ask Elyon permission to come here freely with any of us.", Cassidy said. "It's only right."

"Okay.", Peter said. "I can do that."

"Second, no trying to come with us on any missions.", Cassidy said. "I heard Matt tried that before he became a Regent and almost got badly hurt."

"But I used to take martial arts and...", Peter began to say before he saw the serious look on Cassidy's face. "Fine.", he said giving in.

"Third, no bugging the guys about becoming a Battle Warrior.", Cassidy said. "If they say it can't be done, then it can't be done. Got it?"

"Yeah. I got it.", Peter said. "But I get to take some fighting lessons from Caleb and his fellow knights."

"I got no problem with that.", Cassidy said. "And finally, no asking me about my past days as a Guardian. Those are my memories and some of them aren't to happy. Okay?"

"Okay.", Peter said making Cassidy smile as she scooted over to Peter who smiled. "I am sorry about how things turned out today. And I know that Taranee is, too. Any chance of you forgiving her and the others?"

"Yes. But it would be nice if she and the others would they were sorry.", Cassidy replied.

"Maybe they will", Peter said as Cassidy leaned her head on his shoulder.

The both of them just enjoyed each other's company just like the others were doing. All hoping that things would be okay. As for Elyon and Angelo, they were in a special garden that Elyon had closed off to many except those she allowed there. And right now it was her and Angelo there sitting under a tree. She had a set of guards at the entrance and told them to not let anybody in there unless it was an emergency.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked as they sat under the tree in the garden.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a small smile that soon turned into a frown. "It's just that... I can't believe the pulled that stunt without talking to us first. I mean one minute I'm expecting all of you to be coming through the fold. But instead it just the girls, Matt, and Caleb with Peter and Joel behind them. Man, I was pissed!"

"Easy there.", Angelo said with a grin. "Calm down, Elyon. I know you're still upset. I'm upset, too. I mean the girls just up and figured that Peter and Joel could be made Battle Warriors. And then there was Corny's outburst when I said that Caleb couldn't be made a Battle Warrior as well."

"I know that the girls have done a lot for my kingdom.", Elyon said. "But that doesn't mean that they can just do what they want here. How can I keep the respect of the people when the Guardians pull stuff like this?"

"It'll be okay, Elyon.", Angelo said as he wrapped a comforting arm around Elyon's shoulder. "The people still respect you. The girls will have to do something big to mess that up. And if they even come close to doing so, you can always banish them from Meridian.", he joked getting a small laugh out of Angelo as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks.", Elyon said smiling. "I needed that."

"Well I got something that'll blow your mind.", Angelo said as he transformed back to normal. "I still can't believe it happened!", he said as he pulled his iphone.

"What happened?", Elyon asked as Angelo scrolled through the pictures on the phone.

"This!", Angelo said as he showed Elyon a picture of the other Elyon in her Guardian form.

"Is that... me!?", Elyon questioned as she looked at the picture. "Where did you get this? How did you get this?"

"I'll show you.", Angelo said. "But first...", Angelo then showed Elyon a picture of the other Alchemy in her Guardian form.

"Alchemy, too!?", Elyon questioned before Angelo showed her the picture of Miranda. "Wait! That can't be who I think it is!"

"But it is.", Angelo said.

"That's Miranda!?", Elyon questioned not believing what she was looking at.

"Yep.", Angelo said with a laugh.

"But... How?", Elyon questioned.

"Read my mind.", Angelo said. "You'll see everything that happened. Just be careful and not try to see anything else."

"You have my word.", Elyon said as she and Angelo held hands.

Elyon then pressed her forehead against Angelo's to focus her telepathy. Once she did this, she began to read Angelo's mind to find out what happened to him, his fellow Battle Warriors and Cassidy. And boy did she see everything! From them sending the unicorn back to it's home world, to them ending up in an alternate universe and meeting alternate versions of the others. Including herself.

"Whoa!", Elyon said as she cut the link. "That was... Wow!"

"I know.", Angelo said. "I'm still amazed at what happened."

"And then there's Miranda.", Elyon said. "To think that there's a good version of her in another universe. Maybe our Miranda could use a second chance like that one did."

"You really willing to give her a shot?", Angelo asked.

"Maybe.", Elyon said. "I'll have to talk to my generals first before I do anything."

"Sounds right.", Angelo said.

"Matter fact. I just might do so today.", Elyon said as she stood up.

"Really?", Angelo said as he got to his feet.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "I know that they're here somewhere. "I just have to get them to the Meeting Room."

"Then let's round them up.", Angelo said as they left the private garden together.

With in an hour, Elyon and her generals were sitting at a round table in the Meeting Room. Her generals were Raythor, Vathek, Tynar, Julian, Caleb, Aldern, and Drake. Also there, sitting on the sidelines were the Guardians, the Battle Warriors, Matt, and Cassidy. Peter and Joel had to wait in the Dining Hall seeing as the meeting didn't really involve them.

"Is there some sort of problem, Your Majesty?", Raythor asked Elyon.

"No.", Elyon said. "But something has come to my attention that has made me thing about one of the prisoners in the Infinite City Prison."

"Is it Phobos?", Tynar asked.

"No.", Elyon said. "It is Miranda."

"Miranda?", Vathek questioned. "She hasn't caused any trouble in a long time."

"Matter fact, when Cedric tried to escape, she and Frost refused to go with him.", Drake replied.

"Indeed they haven't.", Elyon said. "Which is why I want to release her from prison."

_"WHAT!?",_ the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb questioned.

**A/N: Well after some making up, among certain couples, Elyon decided to go and try and give Miranda a chance at redemption. But first, she has to convince her generals to agree to it. Can she pull it off or will the Guardians try and change her mind? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	7. Miranda's Choice & New Battle Warriors

**Chapter Seven: _Miranda's Choice & New Battle Warriors_**

"Are you serious!?", Taranee questioned.

"That's crazy!", Irma yelled.

"Don't do it!", Hay Lin yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhh!", Angelo and Cassidy said.

"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?", Aldern questioned. "I mean after all she's done."

"Believe me, Aldern. I'm sure.", Elyon said.

"You can't do that!", Cornelia said. "She's a criminal!"

"She's an enemy of the people!", Will said. "If you let her out, who knows what she'll do!"

"With all due respect, Guardians, this is a matter between me and my generals.", Elyon said calmly. "You are only here as guest."

"But Cornelia and Will are right!", Caleb said standing up. "That Shape-shiifter was one of Phobos' generals! She almost destroyed the Guardians' Aurameres! She can't be set free!"

"I didn't say she would be set free.", Elyon said. "She be put on probation before she is set free."

"Probation?", Irma questioned.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "Probation."

"May I ask where you got the idea for all of this, Your Majesty?", Drake asked as Caleb sat back down.

"Of course.", Elyon said with a kind smile. "An hour ago, Battle Warrior Angelo told me of how he along with his fellow Battle Warriors and Cassidy were in an alternate universe earlier today."

"Say what?", Will questioned looking at Angelo.

"It's true.", Angelo said as he stood up and stood behind Elyon's chair. "And in that universe, there were nine Guardians.", he said surprising all but the Battle Warriors and Cassidy. "And one of those Guardians was Miranda."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Irma said. "Spider-freak!? A Guardian!? I don't believe it."

"I too find this hard to believe.", Julian said.

"Believe it, cause it's true.", Martin said.

"And here's the proof.", Angelo said as Elyon used her powers to make a holographic image of the picture Angelo showed of Miranda in her Guardian form.

"Her outfit is like mine!", Hay Lin said. "Only the top and skirt are reversed in color."

"I see it and still don't believe it.", Matt said.

"And yet the proof is right in front of us.", Julian said.

"A good Miranda.", Taranee said. "Who knew?"

"Don't get me wrong.", Angelo said. "From what the Elyon there told me, their Miranda was bad at first, but after escaping to Earth she met some people and saw how wrong she's been in how she lived her life. And it was then that she wanted to make a change. And after certain events, she became one of four new Guardians to help fight a threat there."

"And what Guardian was she?", Caleb questioned.

"Hope.", Nigel said. "And if anyone deserved to have hope for a better tomorrow, it's someone like her."

"Indeed.", Julian said in agreement.

"Why am I not surprised that it was you who gave Elyon this idea to free Miranda?", Cornelia questioned as she along with the other Guardians, Matt, and Caleb glared at Angelo.

"Well I figured that if one Miranda could change, then why not our Miranda.", Angelo said.

"Well, Angelo, just because _THAT_ Miranda turned good, doesn't mean our Miranda will do the same.", Will said feeling against the idea of freeing the Shape-shifter. "It's way to risky to let her out!"

"Perhaps.", Aldern said. "But most of us thought the same about trusting Tynar after all that has happened and he has proven himself time and time again. I am proud to fight by his side any day.", he said making Tynar smile with pride.

"Same here.", Drake said. "And then there's Raythor. He too has proven his loyalty to the kingdom. Even when most of us were against it. And I believe I can say that any of us would trust him with our lives.", he said before nodding to Raythor who nodded back with a smile.

"I believe we all feel that way about both Raythor and Tynar.", Julian said.

"What say you, Vathek?", Elyon asked.

"As warden of the prison, I've been watching all the prisoners.", Vathek said as he stood up from his chair. "And even I have to admit that Miranda as been a model prisoner since she and the others were defeated at the Tower of Life. Which was almost a year ago."

"So do you agree with my proposal?", Elyon asked.

"If we were willing to give Tynar and Raythor a second chance, which has worked out.", Vathek said. "Then, maybe we should give that same second chance to Miranda.", he said as he sat back down.

"I could not agree more.", Raythor said.

"As do I.", Tynar said.

"Of course you both do.", Caleb said under his breath.

"Then let's put it to a vote.", Elyon said. "All in favor of taking Miranda out of prison and putting her under probation until she proves herself worthy of her freedom?", she asked before raising her hand followed by Vathek, Raythor, Tynar, Aldern, Drake, and Aldern.

"You too, father!?", Caleb questioned as he saw his father's hand raised.

"I'm sorry, son.", Julian said. "But one must be given a chance at redemption if they are to achieve it."

"All against?", she asked as they all lowered their hands only for Caleb to raise his hands knowing he was out voted. "Then so be it. Miranda will be put on probation and given a chance to prove herself worthy other freedom."

"Oh joy.", Irma said sarcastically.

"I can't believe this!", Caleb snapped. "Why don't we do the same with Cedric!? I'm sure he'll turn over a new leaf, too! And while we're at it, let's do the same with Phobos! Now that's a guy who deserves a chance at freedom!"

"Calm yourself, son!", Julian said to his son.

"I will not calm myself!", Caleb snapped. "Letting Miranda out is a mistake. One, I do not plan on being around here for!"

"Is that so?", Elyon questioned with a calm tone with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I do not, Your Majesty.", Caleb said. "For I know that the first chance she gets, Miranda will try and break out her allies and they will do whatever it takes to take the throne!"

"You know he's right, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "And when that time comes, Kandrakar will send us to clean up the mess you started by putting Miranda on probation in the first place."

"A mess that can be avoided right here, right now.", Matt said.

"Perhaps.", Elyon said. "But then again, Miranda may turn over a new leaf and become a loyal warrior and friend like Tynar and Raythor."

"Please don't do this, Elyon.", Will pleaded. "It's way to risky."

"I'm sorry, Will.", Elyon said. "But something inside me says it's the right thing to do. And we've already voted on it. So it shall be done."

"Fine!", Will said while glaring at Elyon. "Go ahead with this probation! But when things go south, don't say that we didn't warn you!", she said as she, her fellow Guardians, Matt, and Caleb left the Meeting Room.

"And when they do go south, I'll make sure that everyone knows that it was _YOUR_ idea!", Caleb said pointing at Angelo as he left with the Guardians and Matt.

Once they were gone, Elyon let out a tiring sigh. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up to see Angelo looking down at her with a smile that she returned as she placed her hand over his. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention. Both of them looked to see that it was Julian looking at them with a smile.

"Not to ruin the moment, but when do you want to go through with Miranda's probation, Your Majesty?", Julian asked.

"Today if possible.", Elyon said as she stood up. "We just need to find a way to keep Miranda's powers a bay during her probation."

"I think we can help with that.", Martin said.

Two hours later, Vathek had brought Miranda to the Throne Room with the aid of the Battle Warriors to make sure she didn't try anything. Her arms and legs were shackled with special cuffs that kept her powers at bay. She was dressed in a gray prison gown with white socks and brown shoes Miranda looked around to see Elyon sitting in her throne with Raythor standing on the left side of the throne and Julian standing on the right. At the foot of the throne's steps stood Tynar, Drake, and Aldern. Vathek, of course was standing on Miranda's left holding the chain that was attached to her shackles while Angelo was standing on her right with the other Battle Warriors and Cassidy standing behind her. Knowing that she was very well out-numbered, Miranda knew something was up.

"So what do I have the honor of being in your presence, Queen Elyon?", Miranda said trying to keep her cool.

"Well, Miranda, after doing some thinking and convincing all but one of my generals it has been decided that you shall be released from prison and put you on parole.", Elyon explained.

Miranda looked at Elyon with a raised left eyebrow wondering if this was some sort of trick. Seeing this, Elyon simply smiled as she got up from her throne and walked down the steps of the throne.

"This isn't a trick, Miranda.", Elyon said as she walked up to the Shape-shifter. "I mean every word."

"Why me?", Miranda asked. "Why give me a second chance after all I've done?"

"This is why.", Angelo said as he pulled out his cell phone and showed her the picture of her counterpart in her Guardian form. "This is you from an alternate universe where there are nine Guardians.", he explained surprising Miranda. "She decided to change and was made a Guardian."

"You lie!", Miranda snapped. "It's one of the Guardians glamoured! Nothing more!"

"Sorry, but no.", Martin said. "That's alternate version of you."

"That's why I want to do this for you, Miranda.", Elyon said as she was face to face with her. "I know you have done wrong, but I believe you can change, while some don't. I want to prove them wrong."

"And who do you want to prove wrong?", Miranda asked.

"The Guardians as well as one of Earth's Regents and one of my generals.", Elyon answered.

"Let me guess which general.", Miranda said. "The former rebel leader.", she said getting a nod from Elyon. "Figures."

"But the rest of us want to give you a chance.", Julian said. "But it is up to you."

Miranda looked at them all and saw that what Julian said was true. They really were willing to give her a chance.

"If I agree to this, what will be the terms of my probation?", Miranda asked.

"You will have to wear this chocker.", Martin said as he showed Miranda a black leather chocker with a green stone encased in a gold frame. "Once it is placed on you, you will not be able to shape-shift or remove it seeing as Angelo and Elyon will combine their energy to lock it. So I suggest that you pick a form that you will be comfortable with."

"Also, you shall live on Earth with Angelo and his family.", Elyon explained. "You shall come back here with me on the weekends unless I decide to stay on Earth for the weekend. If that happens, you shall accompany me to where I go."

"Can my form have some of my speed, strength, agility, quick healing, and some of my special abilities from my spider form?", Miranda asked. "I will need to protect myself from those who would do me harm after all."

"I see no problem with that.", Vathek said. "As long as it's okay with you, Your Majesty."

Elyon looked at everyone else who nodded to her understanding how Miranda felt. She returned the nod before looking at Miranda and...

"Yes, you may.", Elyon said. "But be warned. Try anything and you'll be back in your cell before you know it."

"Understood.", Miranda said. "I accept your terms."

"Then pick your form.", Elyon said as she released Miranda from her shackles.

Miranda then changed to that of a sixteen year old with green eyes and long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had a slim build, with curves in the right places. To say she looked good was putting it mildly. She could even give Cornelia a run for her money.

"You just went all out, huh?", Eric questioned.

"Actually, this is pretty close to my true form.", Miranda said.

"So what's missing?", Nigel asked.

"Gray skin and black eyes. My hair is the same.", Miranda said surprising everyone. "That's what all Shape-shifters look like."

"Even Cedric?", Elyon questioned getting a nod from Miranda. "Hmmmm... Interesting. So is this the form you want to keep during your probation? There won't be no turning back."

"I'm sure.", Miranda said.

"Very well.", Elyon said.

Martin then handed Angelo the chocker that Miranda would be wearing during her probation. Angelo then placed the chocker around Miranda's neck and clasped it. Miranda was surprised to find that the chocker was quite comfortable around her neck as she felt the leather of the chocker. Once it was on her neck, Angelo and Elyon touched the stone of the chocker and put some energy in it. It was then that Miranda felt her ability to shape-shift go dormant. She didn't like it, but she knew it was better than being in a prison cell.

"So how long does my probation last?", Miranda asked.

"The same as Raythor and Tynar's.", Elyon said. "One year. If you can prove yourself, then you shall be set free."

"I thank you for this chance for freedom.", Miranda said with a bow. "I will prove my worth to you all.", she said as she stood up straight.

"I truly hope so.", Elyon said. "But for now, I'll take you to your room where there is a warm bath waiting for you along with some clothes for you to wear."

"Thank you.", Miranda said as she followed Elyon out of the Throne Room.

"Think she'll be able to pull it off?", Nigel asked.

"Only time will tell, mate.", Raythor said. "Only time will tell."

A few minute later, Miranda was in her room, sitting in an ivory bathtub enjoying the warm water and bathing soap that made a lot of bubbles hiding her nude form.

"I forgot how nice a good bath feels.", Miranda said as she cupped some bubbles and blew them into the air with a giggle.

"I'm glad.", Elyon said with a smile as she was sitting in a chair. "I hope you like your clothes."

"They are fine.", Miranda said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", Elyon said.

"Is there another reason why you're giving me a second chance?", Miranda asked. "I don't mean to cross any lines but part of me is a bit curious."

"Well, there is another reason.", Elyon said with a small smile.

"What is it?", Miranda asked.

"Well, not to bring up any bad memories. But remember when we first met?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah.", Miranda said with a sad smile. "Phobos introduced us. Yet he only wanted me to keep an eye on you until it was time for the coronation in which he'd drain you of your powers."

"Yeah. Well, even though it was all an act on your part, I enjoyed our time together as friends.", Elyon said.

"To be honest, so did I.", Miranda said. "But I had to do my job or else, I'd of felt Phobos' wrath."

"Why work for my brother in the first place?", Elyon asked.

"I really didn't have much of a choice.", Miranda said sadly. "I was an orphan child when he took me from my home village.", she said earning a gasp from Elyon. "He had Cedric train me to be a powerful and cunning Shape-shifter. And in that enviroment, you did what you had to do to survive."

"What about you and Cedric?", Elyon asked.

"That's... different.", Miranda said. "While growing up here, we started to grow close and feel for each other.", she said with a small smile. "We were the only two Shape-shifters here. Not counting the Mogriffs. So, we were all we had."

"And now?", Elyon asked.

"Now... To be honest, I'm not quite sure how I feel about Cedric.", Miranda said as she sat in the tub. "I mean when he tried to escape, a few months ago, he was furious that I didn't want to leave with him. Some words were said and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Elyon said. "I truly am."

"Thanks.", Miranda said as she got out of the tub and began to dry off with the nearby towel.

"Well not to change the subject but I asked you about when we first met for a reason.", Elyon said as Miranda continued to dry herself off.

"What was the reason?", Miranda asked as she finished drying off and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Well, I was thinking that we could be come friends.", Elyon said. "For real this time."

"You would still want to be my friend?", Miranda questioned. "Even after all the things I've done?"

"Yes.", Elyon said. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you. As well as our somewhat weird friendship. So what do you say? Friends? For real this time.", she said with a smile.

Miranda looked at Elyon and saw that she was being honest. Something that she rarely saw in her life. The kindness in Elyon's smile made eyes water before tears began to stream down her face.

"Are you okay, Miran-", Elyon began to say before Miranda threw her arms around her giving her a hug. "Ummmm... Okay. This is new.", she said surprised by Miranda's actions.

"Thank you.", Miranda said as she held on to Elyon.

Elyon said nothing as she returned the hug happy that Miranda was starting to open up a bit. And hopefully, in time, Miranda will be able to become the good person Elyon knows she can be. Soon it was Friday, and everyone was at the cabin for a weekend of fun. Angelo drove to Heatherfield Forest in his Ford Explorer with Elyon riding shotgun and Miranda and Martin riding in the back with their luggage in the back section. Wreck 55 rode together in their van they normally hauled their equipment in when going to a gig. Only now they had their luggage in there. Cornelia drove her white BMW with Caleb riding shotgun and Irma, and Hay Lin riding in the back while their luggage was in the trunk and Peter drove his Honda with Cassidy riding shotgun with Taranee and Will in the back and all of their luggage in the trunk. Once they got to the forest, they parked at the Ranger's Station and made their way to the cabin. And by that I mean they teleported once they were far enough in the forest. Once at the cabin, they began to get settled in.

"I can dibs on the master bedroom", Cornelia said.

"Yeah, right!", Angelo said. "That's off-limits!", he said causing Cornelia to pout. "You can pout all you want. That room is off-limits. You all can take any other room. Just don't wreck it. Uncle John is trusting us to be able stay here on our own. So let's not blow it.", he said getting nods from everyone else.

"So do we get our own rooms?", Irma asked.

"No. We go two to a room. Each room has two beds and dressers.", Angelo said as he saw the smile on Will and Matt's faces as they held hands as well as some of the other couples. "And we won't be going by couples.", he said causing them all to frown. "You all should have known that."

"Good point.", Martin said.

"Would have been nice though.", Cornelia said. "So who's bunking with who?"

"Oh! Me and Irma!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma hugged each other smiling.

"Me and Taranee.", Will said as the two of them wrapped their arms around each others shoulders smiling.

"Me and Miranda.", Elyon said as she stood next to her smiling as Miranda smiled.

"No!", Caleb snapped. "No way I'm trusting her in a room alone with her, Your Majesty!"

"Excuse me?", Elyon questioned. "I am quite capable of deciding who I can share a room with, Caleb."

"It's okay, Elyon.", Miranda said. "I figured that this would happen. So I'll be okay with sharing a room with someone else."

"You and I can share a room.", Cassidy said as she placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other.", she said as she gave Miranda a smile that she returned.

"I so feel all warm and fuzzy inside.", Irma said sarcastically.

"Gosh you're all heart.", Cassidy said sarcastically.

"Okay let's just go pick rooms and unpack.", Angelo said as he picked up his suitcase as well as Elyon's.

And so they picked the rooms they would sleep in. Angelo and Martin decided to share a room, while Nigel and Eric did the same. Matt and Joel decided to share a room while Caleb and Peter took a room. And finally, Cornelia and Elyon took a room. Once they were all settled in, the Battle Warriors left to go get the two newest Battle Warriors. Leaving the others to talk.

"So who do you think these two new Battle Warriors?", Taranee questioned.

"No idea.", Will said. "I tried asking Angelo but he didn't say anything."

"Same here when it comes to Martin.", Irma said. "He said that I would have to see it to believe it."

"That means that they trained with the new Battle Warriors.", Caleb said.

"Makes sense if they are to become a better team.", Matt said.

"I still don't see why you three couldn't become Battle Warriors.", Cornelia said to Caleb, Peter, and Joel.

"Well I'm not letting it get to me.", Caleb said.

"Same here.", Peter said.

"Besides. Caleb offered to help us train in combat.", Joel said. "Just in case if we're ever in a tight spot."

"So how are things with you and Mandy?", Matt asked Joel.

"We... broke up.", Joel said.

"Really!?", Matt questioned. "Why?"

"Well, things were going good for us at first.", Joel said. "But then I went and gone a date with a girl who liked our music."

"Dude!", Matt said.

"I'm sorry!", Joel said. "But she really liked the way I played the drums when ever I did a drum solo. Mandy liked it too, but this girl _REALLY_ liked it. Plus, with Mandy and her swim meets, we hardly had time to be together. So when another girl started to so me some attention, I went for it."

"That's kind of messed up.", Hay Lin said.

"I know.", Joel said. "And to make matters worse, the girl ended up moving away."

"That's karma for you.", Irma said.

"Tell me about it.", Joel said.

"Well maybe if you talk to Mandy, she'll take you back.", Will said.

"Maybe.", Joel said.

"You won't know unless you try.", Elyon said.

"Worth a shot.", Joel said when the door to the cabin opened to show the Battle Warriors walking inside with two females that were dressed like Battle Warriors each holding a suitcase.

Both of them were dressed in black, form-fitting, jeans with tan hiking boots and black fingerless gloves like the male Battle Warriors. Their hoodies, which they had the hood over their heads hiding their faces, were different colors. One of them was wearing a violet hoodie while the other was wearing a dark orange hoodie. When they saw the others that were sitting in the Living Room of the cabin they flinched a bit surprised at who was there.

"So these are your new Battle Warriors, huh?", Cornelia questioned. "I'm not impressed."

"Would you stop!", Nigel said. "You're not helping them feel welcome."

"What!?", Cornelia questioned in a teasing tone. "Just giving an honest opinion."

"Well keep your opinions to yourself.", Angelo said.

"Then let our actions do the talking!", Irma said with a cocky smirk. "Power us up, Will."

"Gladly!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians, Unite!"

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the lights faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Next, Matt transformed into his Regent forms. Once they saw this, the two new Battle Warriors were indeed surprised by what they just saw.

"That's right!", Hay Lin said as she floated in the air. "We bad!"

"Impressed?", Taranee asked with a smirk as she formed a small fireball. "You should be.", she said as she put it out.

"When did this become a pissing contest?", Martin asked with rolling his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know.", Cassidy said getting annoyed by the girls and Matt's actions.

"Relax, Babe.", Peter said with a grin. "They're just having some fun."

"No. They're trying to intimidate the two new Battle Warriors.", Cassidy said.

"And it's childish!", Elyon said.

"Well, excuse us for having some fun.", Will said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about Elyon, Will.", Irma said with a smirk. "She's just jealous that she can't transform, like us."

"Martin. Your girlfriend just may get beat up by my girlfriend.", Angelo said to his fellow Battle Warrior.

"Maybe she'll knock some sense into her.", Martin whispered to Angelo who snickered a bit.

"True. I can't transform like you all.", Elyon said calmly. "But even in your transformed state, I'd still be able to kick your butt five ways from Sunday.", she said with a smirk.

"Oh snap!", Angelo said. "Go, Baby!", she said making Elyon smile.

"You wanna piece of me, Queenie!?", Irma yelled. "Then let's...

"Can we please introduce our two newest Battle Warriors?", Nigel asked interrupting Irma. "Some of us are hungry!"

"Same here.", Angelo said. "Now if some of us would calm down, we can do this."

Everyone calmed down and took a seat leaving the Battle Warriors standing in front of them. Irma gave Elyon a dirty look that she ignored as she looked forward at Angelo and the guys as they were ready to introduce the two newest Battle Warriors.

"Now just to make it clear, like us, these two Battle Warriors have quick healing factor, heightened reflexes, and super-agility.", Eric replied. "All Battle Warriors have those abilities."

"It's our other skills that tell us apart.", Nigel said.

"First, let me introduce you to Battle Warrior Barrier.", Angelo said as he gestured towards the female Battle Warrior with the dark orange hoodie. "She can form force fields around herself and others.", he explained as Barrier formed a force field around herself, Martin, and Nigel. "And like me when I form an energy aura around myself to fly, she can form a force field around herself to fly as well.", he said as Barrier formed a form-fitting force field around herself and floated three feet in the air for a few seconds before landing gracefully and recalling her force field.

"And her weapons are two small round shields.", Martin said as Nigel took said shields out of a duffel bag and handed them to Barrier. "And a side pouch of small discs that she can put some of her shield energy into to make small round shields that she can make float into the air and move around to protect others.", he said as Nigel pulled out said pouch. "Grandpa and I made them for you."

"For know you have five of these.", Nigel said. "From what Angelo's uncle says that all you can use for now."

"When you get stronger, you'll be able to use more.", Martin said to which Barrier nodded in understanding.

"And now we have Battle Warrior Phase.", Eric said introducing the female Battle Warrior in the purple hoodie. "She, like her name indicates, can pass through many solid objects.", he said as Phase walked through the front door surprising all but the Battle Warriors as she walked back through the front door. "She can also fly.", he said as she floated three feet in the air. "She's not as fast as Martin, but she got some speed in her.", he said as Phase landed gracefully. "She can turn invisible, and has a telepathic link with the other Battle Warriors, like myself. She also has a powerful sonic scream."

"Which she will not be doing here in the cabin.", Angelo said. "Don't want to be telling Uncle John that the windows were shattered due to Phase showing off her sonic scream."

"Fair enough.", Eric said.

"Now as for Phase's weapons, she has two battle batons.", Martin said a Nigel reached into the bag and pulled out a set of battle batons. "They also can be put together to make a bo staff.", he said as Phase did so and separated them back into battle batons.

"And these, Ladies and Gents, are our two new Battle Warriors.", Nigel said.

"That's nice and all but, Will, Matt, and Elyon can already form force fields.", Taranee said. "And Hay Lin can already turn invisible.", she said as Hay Lin went invisible and back.

"Copycat!", Hay Lin said before sticking out her tongue at Phase.

"Hay Lin!", Eric said surprised at his girlfriend's actions.

"Well... she is!", Hay Lin said.

"And then there's your Barrier.", Cornelia said. "Dark Orange? Seriously!?"

"I like it.", Cassidy said.

"Same here.", Elyon said with a smile. "And I'm sure Alchemy would feel the same way."

"It's just tacky!", Cornelia said. "And ten to one, it's something that Alchemy would wear with her poor fashion sense.", she said getting a laugh out of the other Guardians along with Matt, Joel and Peter.

"Is that so!?", Barrier snapped shocking them as they recognized her voice.

"Wait a sec!", Cornelia said. "I know that voice!"

"But... But it can't be!", Irma said as Elyon walked up to Barrier.

"Is that really you, Al?", Elyon asked once she was face to face with Barrier with a raised eyebrow still wondering if it was one of her best friends.

Barrier then reached up and pulled back the hood to her hoodie.

"Alchemy!?", everyone but the Battle Warriors questioned in surprise.

"Hey, guys!", Alchemy said with a smile. "Surprised to see me!?"

**A/N: Well Miranda is free and on probation for a year. Can she prove herself worthy of her freedom, or will she give in to the pressure and turn on those who are willing to give her a chance? That will be answered in another story. But right now, we have the mother of surprises! Alchemy is a Battle Warrior! Looks like things will be a bit different from now on. But who is Battle Warrior Phase? And will she and Alchemy be welcomed by the others? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	8. Warriors Revealed & Secret Meeting

**Chapter Eight: _Warriors Revealed & Secret Meeting_**

There they were, staring in shock at one Alchemy Ethel. Also known as Battle Warrior Barrier. Elyon, Cassidy, W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, Matt, Joel, and Peter were all surprised to see Alchemy standing before then as a Mystic Battle Warrior. As for Miranda, she didn't know Alchemy so she didn't know how to feel. All Alchemy could do was smile. She indeed looked older with her olive colored eyes and orange hair that was longer as it went down a little past her shoulders with some volume to it. All in all, she was impressed with her look.

"Admit it, guys!", Alchemy said with a cocky smile. "You're surprised to see me!"

"But how? When?", Elyon asked.

"A year ago.", Alchemy said. "Angelo had invited me to come over to his place to talk about something."

"It was then that Uncle John had told Alchemy and Phase about the Battle Warriors and that she had the spark to become one.", Angelo continued to explain.

"So when I was asked to train to become one, I had to think about it at first.", Alchemy said. "But after talking to the Angelo and the guys, who told me about the different worlds they've been to, I decided to go for it.", she said before turning to her fellow Battle Warriors. "But you failed to mention anything about Elyon and the others!", she said with a smirk.

"Wasn't our place to tell you.", Nigel said.

"Wait! you didn't tell her about us?", Will questioned.

"No.", Eric said. "We respected your privacy when we told Alchemy and Phase about ourselves."

"Unlike you all did when you told Peter and Joel about yourselves.", Martin replied.

"Oh, would you give it a rest already!", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes. "It happened! So get over it already!"

"So who is Phase?", Irma asked. "She to shy to show her face?"

"No.", Eric said. "She's just not happy to see one of you here."

"Who!?", Taranee asked.

"Joel.", Nigel said with a grin.

"Why would she upset about seeing me?", Joel questioned.

"Might as well show them who you are.", Angelo said to Phase.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Phase pulled back her hood to show that she was one Mandy Anderson. She too was older looking with her brown eyes and black hair that went down to the center of her back. She could only give a small smile as she was being stared at.

"M-Mandy!?", Matt questioned in surprise.

"Hey, Matt.", Mandy said with a small wave.

"You're a Battle Warrior!?", Will questioned.

"Weird, huh?", Mandy asked with a small smile.

"Hey, girl!", Cassidy said to Mandy smiling.

"Hey, Cassidy.", Mandy said returning the smile.

"You know each other?", Peter questioned.

"Yeah!", Cassidy said. "We ran into each other at the mall two months ago. We recognized each other from our last swim meet and hit it off pretty well. We've been good friends ever since.", she explained getting a nod from Mandy.

"Well isn't that interesting.", Will whispered to Taranee who nodded in agreement.

"So let me get this straight. You say that Peter and I don't have what it takes to be Battle Warriors yet Mandy and Alchemy do?", Joel questioned as he stood up.

"Yep.", Nigel said.

"What a croc!", Joel snapped.

"Come again?", Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Joel and I are more than qualified to be Battle Warriors!", Peter said standing up. "Yet you pick them!?"

"Hey!", Alchemy and Mandy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with them.", Matt said as he stood up. "This kind of life is too dangerous for you Mandy. Take my advice and get out while you can. You're not tough enough for it."

"Same goes for you, Alchemy.", Cornelia said.

"Is that so?", Mandy and Alchemy questioned.

"I'm sorry but that's how I feel.", Matt said.

"Same here.", Cornelia said.

"And yet you have no problem with your girlfriend doing this kind of thing.", Mandy said.

"That's because Will was chosen to do this.", Matt said to which Will nodded.

"And Mandy wasn't?", Eric questioned. "When her ring was brought to her, it glowed letting her know it was meant for her."

"Same with me.", Alchemy said. "So we were meant to be Battle Warriors. And for the record, Corny, Elyon was right. I _DO_ like the color of my hoodie!"

"Of course you do.", Cornelia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Angelo? Can my bed and dresser be moved into another room?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah. Sure.", Angelo said. "Why?"

"Because, I'd like to be with Alchemy and Mandy.", Elyon said.

"No problem there.", Angelo said knowing where Elyon was going with all of this.

"Fine with me.", Cornelia said with a flip of her hair. "I'll have a room all to myself.", she said as she walked out of the Living Room of the cabin with her head held high.

"Actually, seeing as Mandy is part of our little circle of heroes, I was wondering if the two of us could share a room.", Cassidy said. "And Miranda can share a room with Elyon and Alchemy."

"No way!", Caleb said. "I already said that I don't trust her around the queen!"

"It's way to risky!", Cornelia said.

"Ah! But I won't be alone with Miranda.", Elyon said. "I'll have a brave Battle Warrior there as well.", she said gesturing to Alchemy.

"I shall protect the queen!", Alchemy said in a macho voice while beating on her chest with her right fist.

"Does that work for you?", Eric asked Caleb. "Even though Miranda is on the level."

"You may trust her, but I don't.", Caleb said. "But as long as someone is there with the queen, I'm okay.", he said before turning to face Miranda. "But I'll be watching you.", he said while glaring at her.

"And he won't be alone.", Will said as she and the other Guardians and Matt gave her the same look.

"Why am I not surprised?", Miranda said questioned while rolling her eyes.

"And with that settled, let's get you two settled in.", Angelo said as he and the other Battle Warriors powered down.

Will also powered down herself and her fellow Guardians before everyone left the Living Room to do relax in their rooms. Sure enough, with help from Alchemy and her powers, Elyon was settled in a room with Alchemy and Mandy leaving Cornelia in a room by herself. Soon it was dinner and Angelo, Elyon, Mandy, and Nigel had prepared a meal for everybody as they all were sitting at the long Dinning Room table. Once they said their grace, they began to eat their meal.

"So how long have you been the queen of a kingdom on another planet?", Alchemy asked Elyon before eating some of her food.

"Since I was thirteen.", Elyon said after eating some of her food.

"So when you were away for that period of time...", Alchemy figured as they were sitting next to each other.

"I was on my home world.", Elyon finished for her. "I then came back to finish my school year because of the police and FBI looking into me and my family's sudden disappearance."

"No thanks to you.", Caleb said under his breath.

"Come again?", Alchemy questioned.

"It's because of _YOU_ that the queen and Guardians' secret was almost exposed!", Caleb snapped. "Some friend you are!"

"What!?", Alchemy questioned.

"That's enough, Caleb!", Elyon yelled. "Alchemy was just being a concerned friend."

"And her concern almost exposed us all.", Caleb said. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you know it's true."

"So it's true?", Alchemy asked Elyon. "I almost got you guys exposed."

"Yeah.", Irma said. "Nice going, by the way.", she said sarcastically.

"Not funny, Irma.", Cassidy said.

"Wasn't meant to be.", Irma replied.

"Elyon?", Alchemy questioned.

"Well, from what I was told, when you began asking questions about where I was and how the different answers you were given didn't make sense, you went to Knickerbocker who went to the police for answers.", Elyon began to explain. "But we were able to get through that problem."

"But if Alchemy had minded her own business, you wouldn't have had that problem in the first place.", Joel said making Alchemy feel bad as she had her head held down.

"Leave Alchemy alone, Joel!", Mandy said as she placed a comforting hand on Alchemy's shoulder seeing as she was sitting next to her. "She didn't know about Elyon back then."

"Well said, Mandy.", Cassidy said. "We can't change what's happened. And besides, Alchemy was just being worried about Elyon. Like a good friend should.", she said making Alchemy smile a bit.

"Couldn't agree more.", Martin said. "So let's drop it and finish our dinner."

No one said anything as they continued to eat their food but some were giving others odds looks. And there were those who noticed this. Later that night, after Eric and Alchemy decided to do dishes, everyone headed for their rooms to get some rest. Plus, some didn't want to be around certain people at the moment. Which takes us to the room Elyon, Alchemy, and Miranda are sharing.

"So, you were once bad but now you're trying to turn over a new leaf.", Alchemy said after hearing Miranda's story.

"Yes.", Miranda said. "I know it will not be easy with all the wrong I've done, but I want to make a change. No matter who gives me a hard time."

"Well, I say everyone deserves a second chance. So consider me someone that's one your side rooting for you.", Alchemy said with a smile that Miranda returned.

"Oh! I almost forgot!", Elyon said as the three of them were sitting in a circle together. "You so got to see this, Al!", Elyon said as she grabbed her iphone and began to scroll through some of her pictures.

"See what?", Alchemy asked.

"I got this off of Angelo's iphone.", Elyon explained. "It's one of three pictures that he took when he was in that alternate universe.", she said as she showed Alchemy the picture of her as a Guardian.

"Is that... me!?", Alchemy questioned.

"Yeah!", Elyon said. "Well sort of. This is the you from an alternate universe."

"Wow!", Alchemy said looking at the picture. "Her outfit is a lot like Corny's only the color of the skirt and top are switched.

"It's like that with the alternate version of me.", Miranda said. "Her outfit is a lot like Hay Lin's only the top and skirt colors are switched.", she said as Elyon showed Alchemy the picture of the alternate Miranda.

"Interesting.", Alchemy said. "So what about you, Ellie?"

"See for yourself.", Elyon said as she showed Alchemy the picture of her alternate self.

"Nice!", Alchemy said. "Hey! I wonder what you two would look like if you became Battle Warriors! And what would your powers be?"

"I wonder?", Elyon said. "What would our colors be? Not to mention our weapons."

"All good questions.", Miranda said. "But I'm happy with the powers and skills that I have now."

"You know something, Miranda? You're right.", Elyon said in agreement. "I've been blessed with a lot. So why would I need more?"

"Good point.", Alchemy said when she felt Eric contacting her telepathiclly.

'Alchemy. Meet us in the Kitchen.', Eric called out to his fellow Battle Warrior telepathiclly. 'And bring Elyon and Miranda with you.'

'Okay. We'll be there in a minute.', Alchemy said before Eric cut the link.

"Hey, girls! Eric wants us in the Kitchen.", Alchemy said as she got to her feet.

"The Kitchen?", Elyon questioned. "Why?"

"No idea.", Alchemy said. "But it sounded important."

"Then let's go see what he wants.", Miranda said as they put their robes on over their night gowns and left their room and headed for the Kitchen.

Meanwhile, Cassidy and Mandy were enjoying each others company.

"So there I was, in the Tower of Life, fighting some Mogriffs with the guys, when I got this awesome idea!", Cassidy said to Mandy as she was telling her about their battles in the Tower of Life. "I had Angelo put a protective dome over himself and the guys when I unleashed my most coolest move that I call Blizzard Fury that froze all of the Mogriffs."

"Wow!", Mandy said. "That's so cool! The only big thing I've done was help Angelo's uncle catch some crooks, with Alchemy, on another world."

"Take whatever action you can get.", Cassidy said. "Sooner or later you'll be involved in something big."

"I hope so.", Mandy said. "Maybe then I prove that I'm worthy of being a Battle Warrior."

"You were chosen, girl!", Cassidy said. "That's proof enough.", she said making Mandy smile before she was contacted by Eric telepathiclly.

'Hey, Mandy. Meet us in the Kitchen.', Eric said to her. 'And bring Cass with you.'

'Okay.', Mandy said before Eric cut the link.

"Eric wants us in the Kitchen.", Mandy said to Cassidy.

"Why?", Cassidy said as they got up from their beds.

"No idea.", Mandy said as they put their robes on. "But it sounded impor- Wait a minute! What's that?"

"Huh?", Cassidy asked.

"Shhhh!", Mandy said as she placed her finger to her lips before using her powers to phase her head through the door and saw Caleb sneaking towards Cornelia's room.

Mandy then phased back into the room with a smirk.

"What is it?", Cassidy asked Mandy who grabbed Cassidy's hand and turned the both of them invisible. "I didn't now you could do this!"

"That's not all I can do.", Mandy said. "I can also do this!", she said as she phased through the door with Cassidy in tow. "Check it out.", she whispered while pointing towards the door to Cornelia's room.

Cassidy then saw Caleb knocking on Cornelia's door. A few seconds later, the door opened with Cornelia standing there. She ten wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist as they shared a kiss while moving into the room. Once far enough inside, the door closed.

"Why those sneaky little... I'm so telling Angelo!", Cassidy whispered s they headed for the Kitchen. "By the way, why didn't Angelo say anything about what you just did?"

"I asked the guys to keep it a secret, telepathiclly, when I saw who the Guardians were.", Mandy said. "I remember Eric saying something about how the one called Irma would like to have me sneak her into school if she ever was late if she knew I could take more than one person through walls."

"Well, your secret is safe with me.", Cassidy said as they entered the Kitchen where the other Battle Warriors were along with Elyon and Miranda. "Whoa! What's up, guys?"

"Do it, Alchemy.", Angelo said to their newest member.

"Got it.", Alchemy said as she formed a force field along the walls and floor of the Kitchen. "Done. We're now sound-proofed."

"Sound-proofed?", Elyon questioned. "Why?"

"Cause we need to talk.", Nigel said.

"About what?", Cassidy asked.

"The others.", Eric said.

"The others?", Elyon questioned. "Why?"

"Because they're beginning to change.", Martin said. "I mean look at what they pulled the other day. Telling Joel and Peter about all of us and what we do. Without talking to us about it to see how we would feel about it? That's not right."

"Plus, when Elyon wanted to tell Alchemy about all of this, they were against it.", Nigel said.

"Really?", Alchemy questioned getting a nod from Elyon. "Wow! And I figured that Cornelia was a good friend."

"I was just as surprised, too.", Elyon said.

"Okay. That was bad.", Cassidy said. "But aren't things okay now?"

"To be honest, I don't know.", Angelo said. "I got this feeling that something big is going to happen."

"And if you add things up, something just might happen.", Martin said.

"How so?", Mandy asked.

"First, there's Elyon's long lost sister, Mia, turning up.", Martin began to explain. "One that was thought to be dead."

"How is your sister anyway?", Angelo asked.

"She's doing... okay.", Elyon said. "She mostly reads books and rights up ideas on how to help the people. They're all good ideas that I've had put into action."

"Any signs of her... You know. Going off?", Nigel asked.

"No.", Elyon said shaking her head. "She's been doing well. She actually has been asking about coming to Earth. I told her that I'll have to check with you all first."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Cassidy said.

"I'll talk to Uncle John and see what he thinks before we do anything.", Angelo said. "Now what else do you have to explain, Martin?"

"Well there's also our little adventure in the alternate universe where we met a good Miranda.", Martin explained. "Which inspired Elyon to give our Miranda a chance at freedom."

"A chance that the Guardians, Regent, and Caleb don't like the idea of.", Miranda added.

"Indeed. To which I say be careful.", Martin said to Miranda. "I care for Irma, but I know that she and the others may try to make you lose your cool. So watch yourself.", he said to Miranda who nodded. "But the main thing that has me thinking something big is coming, is Cassidy's dream."

"Dream?", Alchemy questioned. "What dream?"

"Do I have to tell?", Cassidy asked. "Can't it wait until later?"

"Better now than later.", Eric said.

"Fine.", Cassidy said before she took a deep breath and began to tell her dream for Elyon, Miranda, Mandy, and Alchemy to here. "And that's my dream.", she said after telling her dream.

"That is one heck of a dream.", Mandy said.

"Tell me about it.", Cassidy said.

"From the look of it, it's us versus the others.", Alchemy said. "But who are the guys with Peter?"

"No clue.", Cassidy said. "For some reason, I couldn't make out their faces. I could only make out some figures."

"Well, from what you've described, it looks like W.I.T.C.H. along with Matt are the figured that were hovering in the air while Peter was standing with some warriors.", Martin said. "One of which might be Caleb."

"Possibly.", Angelo said. "But we don't know for sure."

"The question is, why would there be a fight between us?", Eloyn questioned.

"No clue.", Eric said. "But whatever the reason, it must be big."

"Well who's to say that any of this will happen?", Nigel questioned. "I know that Cassidy, like the Air Guardian, has vision dreams. But for all we know it could all just be that. A dream."

"I sure hope so.", Cassidy said. "But it felt so real."

"Which means that we have to be careful.", Angelo said.

"Listen to us!", Nigel said as he pounded his fist on the counter. "We're talking about our friends like they're the enemy! What's wrong with this picture!"

"We're just being careful, Nigel.", Martin said. "I don't like this either, but we have to be ready for anything. It could be someone using mind-control on them. Or us for that matter."

"Or all of us.", Eric said.

"Scary, but true.", Elyon said.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said.

"I still don't like going behind their backs.", Nigel said. "We're no better than they are by doing this."

"Then I'll take full blame for all of this.", Angelo said.

"The burden of being a leader.", Miranda said. "Quite the heavy load to carry."

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said.

"Well, if we're going to do this, what do we do?", Alchemy asked.

"Just be your normal selves.", Angelo explained. "Don't act any different around the others. We don't need them thinking something is up."

"What about me when it comes to Joel?", Mandy asked. "I really don't want to be close to him."

"Bu he wants to get back with you.", Cassidy said.

"To bad, cause I don't want to get back with him.", Mandy said. "He cheated on me!"

"Very true.", Cassidy said.

"Poor Joel.", Nigel said with a grin. "He's got his work cut out for him."

"Oh well.", Eric said. "He's the one who screwed up."

"Dang straight!", Mandy said.

"Okay.", Angelo said. "Let's just agree to be ourselves and go from there. Agreed?", he asked getting nods from everyone. "Good. Now let's hit the sack.", he said with a yawn.

Alchemy then dropped he force field allowing everyone to head back to their rooms to get some sleep. Well almost.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot.", Cassidy said.

"Forgot what?", Martin asked.

"Caleb snuck into Corny's room.", Cassidy said.

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned.

"Yep.", Mandy said.

"I'll take care of that in the morning.", Angelo said. "I'm to tired to do anything right now.", he said as he and the others headed for their room. "Goodnight.", he said to Elyon before they shared a kiss.

"Goodnight.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned before they went to their rooms for some sleep.

As for Cornelia, she and Caleb were laying on her bed making out with each other while groping one another enjoying their alone time. Soon they ended their making out with short sweet kisses before smiling at each other while holding each other close.

"I'm glad you decided to sneak in here.", Cornelia said.

"Me too.", Caleb said. "Now I have to sneak back and hope I don't get caught."

"Forget that!", Cornelia said. "Screw what Angelo said. And you know something else? Screw what he said about you not having the so-called spark to be a Battle Warrior! I think he and the other guys were saying that just so they wouldn't have to make you one."

"Well, if they weren't telling the truth, there's no way to prove it.", Caleb said as he sat up on the bed.

"Wanna bet?", Cornelia said. "Give me a sec. I'm going to talk to the girls right quick."

'Taranee!', Cornelia called out to the Fire Guardian through their telepathic link. 'Taranee wake up!'

'Huh!? What!?', Taranee replied as she suddenly woke up. 'Who's there?'

'Taranee, it's me.', Cornelia said.

'Cornelia?', Taranee questioned. 'Do you know what time it is!?'

'Sorry, but I need you to contact the other girls.', Cornelia said. 'It's important.'

'It had better be.', Taranee said. 'Give me a minute.', she said before cutting the link.

A few minutes later, Taranee was able to wake the other girls who weren't to happy about being woken up.

'Okay, Cornelia.', Taranee said still a bit groggy from being woken up by Cornelia. 'Now what do you want?'

'And it better be good!', Irma said. 'I was having a very, VERY nice dream.'

'What's going on, Cornelia?', Will asked.

'And couldn't it wait until morning?', Hay Lin asked.

'Sorry, girls. But I've been thinking.', Cornelia said.

'Uh-oh! That can't be good.', Irma joked.

'I'm serious, Irma!', Cornelia said.

'Irma, quit joking around.', Will said. 'Cornelia? What's this all about?'

'It's about the Battle Warriors.', Cornelia said. 'I think Caleb, Joel, and Peter can be Battle Warriors.'

'But Angelo said...'

'Forget what Angelo said!', Cornelia said cutting Hay Lin off. 'I think he just said that to keep them from being Battle Warriors.'

'Angelo wouldn't lie about something like that, Cornelia.', Will said.

'Then prove me wrong.', Cornelia said. 'Let's nab three rings for Caleb, Peter, and Joel to try on and see if they can activate them. If they can't, then I'll drop it. But if they can, then we demand that they make Caleb, Joel, and Peter Battle Warriors. Deal?'

'Okay fine.', Will said giving in. 'But let's be careful doing this. I don't want to do anything to make them mad.'

'Don't worry, Will.', Irma said getting into this. 'Hay-Hay can simply go invisible, sneak into the rooms of the guys, and nab said rings.'

'Very true.', Taranee said.

'I am pretty light on my feet.', Hay Lin said.

'Then let's do it!', Cornelia said. 'I'll have Caleb get Peter and Joel and we'll all meet outside.'

'Wait!', Hay Lin said. 'What rings do they want?'

'Just grab any three and bring them outside.', Cornelia said.

'Okay.', Hay Lin said. 'See you all outside.', she said before Taranee cut the link.

Ten minutes later, W.I.T.C.H., Caleb, Joel, Peter, and Matt were outside the cabin. Each in a robe and slippers. In Hay Lin's hands were three of the Battle Warrior's rings that helped them transform.

"So which ring is which?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, this one is Eric's.", Hay Lin said holding up the ring of her boyfriend.

"I'll take that one.", Peter said as he grabbed the ring.

"Why Eric's ring?", Irma asked.

"I remember Peter saying something about wanting super-speed.", Hay Lin said. "That and Eric and Nigel's room was closest to Angelo and Martin's."

"Works for me.", Irma said.

"This one is Martin's.", Hay Lin said holding up Martin's ring.

"That one is mine.", Joel said as he took the ring.

"And this one is Angelo's.", Hay Lin said holding up Angelo's ring.

"Oh yeah!", Cornelia said as she took the ring and gave it to Caleb. "This'll show the mighty Battle Warrior leader!"

"If it works.", Will said.

"It'll work!", Cornelia said. "Do it, boys!"

"You guys ready?", Caleb said to Joel and Peter.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Joel said.

"Same here.", Peter said. "How does their transformation go?"

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", Hay Lin said in a chipper voice.

"Let's do!", Peter said getting a nod from Caleb and Joel.

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", Caleb, Peter, and Joel said as they held up the rings hoping that they wuld active and transform them into Mystic Battle Warriors.

Silence filled the air as nothing happened.

"Looks like Angelo was right.", Will said.

"Are you kidding me!?", Cornelia questioned getting upset.

"Try it again.", Matt said.

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", the boys said.

Suddenly, the rings began to glow surprising everyone out there.

"Ha! I knew Vanders was full of it!", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Ummmm... Corny.", Taranee said pointing towards the boys.

"What is it?", Cornelia said looking towards the boys. "What the... That doesn't happen with Angelo and the guys!"

Everyone looked to see energy crackling from the rings in a strange way. A way that didn't feel right to Caleb, Joel and Peter.

"What's going on?", Joel questioned.

"Maybe you should take the rings off guys.", Matt suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", Caleb said as he tried to take the ring off but couldn't. "I... I can't take it off!"

"Me neither!", Joel said as he tried to take the ring off but couldn't.

"What gives!?", Peter questioned as he couldn't take the ring of either.

Suddenly, a swirl of energy came out of all three rings and combined together to form a giant swirl of energy.

"What the heck is that!?", Irma questioned as she and the others backed away from the boys.

"I... I have no idea!", Taranee said fearing for her brother. "Peter!?"

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried out fearing for her boyfriend.

"Stay back, Cornelia.", Caleb shouted.

Back in the cabin, all of the Battle Warriors woke up feeling the surge of energy from the three rings. Angelo looked at the stand that was next to his bed and saw that his ring was gone.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned.

'Guys!', Mandy called out to Angelo and the other Battle Warriors. 'Yo may want to take a look outside!'

Angelo and Martin both ran to the window to see a large swirl of energy and somehow knew it had something to do with their missing rings.

"Not good!", Angelo said. "Not good at all!", he said as he and Martin headed outside hoping to be able to stop what was happening before it was to late.

**A/N: Well, it looks like there's trouble for certain people. Big trouble! Oh well! That's what you get for messing with powers you have now idea about! Looks like they might need to have an eye or two kept on them. Which begs the question about Cassidy's dream. Will it come true, or will it be worse? Only time will tell. In another story that is.**

**Please review.**


	9. Damaged Friendships

**Chapter Nine: _Damaged Friendships_**

Once outside, the Battle Warriors were shocked to see what was before them. Standing where the swirl of energy was growing was Caleb, Joel, and Peter. Each trying to take of the rings of three of the Battle warriors. They then saw W.I.T.C.H. and Matt standing at a distance from them.

"Explain!", Angelo said as he and the others walked up to them. _"NOW!"_

"Angelo! You have to help them!", Cornelia pleaded.

"What happened!?", Martin questioned.

"Well, Cornelia figured that you were lying about Peter, Caleb, and Joel not being able to become Battle Warriors.", Taranee explained. "So..."

"You decided to try and prove him wrong.", Eric finished for Taranee who nodded.

"Oh brother.", Alchemy said.

"What were you all thinking!?", Mandy questioned.

"They weren't thinking at all.", Nigel said.

"I'm sorry!", Cornelia said. "Please help them! _PLEASE!"_

"Lucky for you all, this can be solved easily.", Angelo said as he, Martin, and Eric walked up to the boys.

"Return!", they said as they held out their hands.

Suddenly, the energy swirl reduced and broke off into it's original three energy swirls that returned back to their rings. Once they did that, the rings teleported back to the respectful owners who put them back on. As for the wannabe Battle Warriors, Peter, Joel, and Caleb were just standing there surprised to still be alive and still have their right hands after what just happened.

"Aw, man!", Peter said breathing a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!"

"You're telling me!", Joel said. "I never want to try that again. Never!"

"I couldn't agree more.", Caleb said as Angelo, Martin, and Eric came walking up to them. "Uh-oh.", he said as he saw them coming.

Peter and Joel also saw them walking up to them and they didn't look to happy.

"We're in trouble.", Joel said.

"Oh yeah.", Peter said.

"Look, guys. We're sorry about what happened.", Caleb said as Angelo, Martin, and Eric closed in on them. "Trust us when we say that it won't happen ever..."

_***POP!***_

_***BAM!***_

_***POW!***_

All but the other Battle Warriors, Elyon, Cassidy, and Miranda were surprised to see Angelo punch Caleb in the face, Martin punch Joel in the face, and Eric punch Peter in the face. All three of them ended up on the ground from the punch they got.

"Caleb!", Cornelia cried out as she ran up to him.

"Peter!", Taranee cried as she ran up to her brother.

"You unbelievable, morons!", Martin snapped. "Do you know what you almost caused by trying to use our rings!? _DO YOU!?",_ he yelled as Cornelia ran up to Caleb and Taranee ran up to Peter.

"Stay away from him!", Cornelia demanded as she got on her knees and hugged Caleb in a protective manner.

"Leave him alone!", Taranee yelled at Eric as she did the same with her brother. "My brother has been through enough! All three of them have!", she said while glaring at Eric.

"Wouldn't of happened if you didn't take our rings in the first place!", Eric snapped at Taranee making her cringe a bit.

"Don't yell at her!", Cornelia demanded.

"Two words, Hale!", Angelo said while glaring at her. "Shut. Up.", he said in a way that made her shut her mouth. "Now who took our rings to begin with?", he demand to know.

"I... I did.", Hay Lin said in a meek voice not wanting to get yelled at.

"You did this, Hay Lin?", Eric questioned giving Hay Lin a look of disappointment. "You actually took my ring and gave it to him?", he questioned while pointing to Peter.

"I'm sorry, Eric!", Hay Lin said as her eyes began to water as she walked up to him. "We just wanted to see if what Angelo said was true about Peter and the guys not having the spark to be Battle Warriors. I'm so sorry I took your rings!", she said as she tried to grab her boyfriend's hand for comfort only to have him snatch it away from her making her feel worse.

"Oh! So I'm a liar now?", Angelo questioned making Hay Lin lower her head feeling bad for what she did.

"No!", Will said. "We just wanted to make sure for ourselves."

"You all should know that Angelo wouldn't lie about something like that!", Nigel said. "I mean, look what almost happened when they tried to use them!"

"Forget it, Nigel.", Angelo said. "Cause I'm done!"

"Done?", Lair questioned. "Done what?"

"After all that's happened in the last few months, from our ordeal with finding Elyon's long-lost sister to us Battle Warriors and Cassidy going to an alternate universe and returning to find that you all went and told Peter and Joel about us, I figured that we could come up here for some R&R while trying to make our friendship strong again along with introducing our newest Battle Warriors. Not to mention show Miranda that she has some friends that are rooting for her to prove that she deserves her freedom.", Angelo explained. "But instead, the mighty Guardians, Regent, and Caleb gave Miranda a hard time, Peter and Joel complained about Mandy and Alchemy being Battle Warriors when they couldn't be. Not to mention Matt and Cornelia thinking that being a Battle Warrior was to dangerous for them.", he said before turning to look at Joel, Peter, and Caleb who were now standing up. "And then, you three idiots go and try to use me, Martin, and Eric's rings to become Battle Warriors just because Blondie says so!? Well I've had it! Enough is enough! This stupid act has crossed the line!"

"We're sorry, man!", Joel said. "It won't happen again! We promise!", he said as he, Peter, Caleb, Matt, and W.I.T.C.H. all nodded.

"Not good enough!", Angelo said.

"This won't end well.", Nigel said.

"Maybe we all should go inside and get some sleep before one of us does or says something _HE_ may regret.", Irma said while glaring at Angelo before she headed for the cabin.

"Alchemy.", Angelo said. "Shield."

Alchemy said nothing as she formed a force field around the cabin blocking anyone from going inside.

"Not funny, Angelo!", Will said.

"He wasn't trying to be funny.", Elyon said.

"Dang straight I wasn't.", Angelo said. "I'm not done yet."

"Then say what you have to say and get it over with already.", Matt said.

"Very well.", Angelo said. "Enjoy this night in the cabin. For tomorrow morning we all will wake up and have a nice breakfast."

"Sounds good to me.", Irma said wth a smile while liking her lips.

"And after that, you all will pack you things and go back to your homes.", Angelo said pointing to W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter.

_"WHAT!?",_ they questioned.

"You heard me!", Angelo said. "Bu doing what you just did, has caused me to lose just about any and all trust I had in you. And trust is an important thing."

"Are you kidding me!?", Cornelia questioned.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?", Angelo said to Cornelia. "And seeing as it was you're idea to begin with, it's you I trust least of all."

"We're sorry, Angelo!", Will said. "We didn't mean to..."

"Will don't.", Angelo said. "Just don't.", he said while turning away from her. "Also, none of you are allowed in our HQ either. You lost that privilege, too."

"Aw, come on man!", Matt said. "I think you're going a bit to far."

"Well I don't think I am, Olsen.", Angelo said. "You guys are the ones who went to far tonight. And this is the end result. Deal with it!"

"Well if that's the case then, you all can't come to Kandrakar anymore!", Cornelia snapped. "So no more visits to grandma, for you, Tubbs!", she said with a smirk thinking she out done Angelo.

"You do realise that none of you own Kandrakar, right?", Martin asked. "And even if you managed to keep us out, my grandmother can just come and visit me.", he said turning Cornelia's smirk into a frown.

"Guess that shut you up.", Cassidy said to Cornelia.

"Now go inside and get some sleep.", Angelo said before nodding to Alchemy who dropped the force field. "Cause you nine will be leaving tomorrow.", he said to W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Joel, Peter, and Caleb. "And don't even think about trying to lock the rest of us out."

The look on Angelo's face told them that he wasn't kidding about what he said. So, not saying a word, the nine of them headed inside and to their rooms to get some much needed sleep before they had to leave in the morning. Once they were inside, Angelo left out a sigh of relief that nothing major happened from the stunt they had pulled. He then felt someone hold his hand gently. Looked to see Elyon holding his hand while giving him a small yet loving smile that he returned.

"You going to be okay?", Elyon asked. "I know that took a lot of courage to do."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "I didn't want to do it, but they crossed a line that you just don't look over. I had to make sure they know that what they was wrong and could have gotten them really hurt. Or worse!"

"Don't have to tell us.", Martin said as he placed a hand on Angelo's shoulder. "It had to be done."

"So don't worry about it.", Eric said.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "But you know that your girlfriends will want you to either leave with them, try and talk me out of what I said, or stand with them against me."

"Well, don't worry about the last two.", Nigel said. "That won't be happening. We'll probably be leaving with them though."

"True.", Cassidy said. "I'm mad at Peter, but that doesn't mean I'm going to break up with him."

"I totally understand.", Angelo said. "What about the rest of you?", he asked Elyon, Alchemy, Miranda, and Mandy. "You wanna go back, too?"

"Are you kidding me?", Alchemy questioned. "I brought a bikini just for the hot tub here. And I intend on using it! Even though drake isn't here.", she said getting a giggle out of Elyon.

"I'd like to stay here, too.", Miranda said. "They may not of made me feel welcome, but you all have. So you achieved part of what you wanted up here.", she said to Angelo.

"She has a point.", Mandy said. "Let's not have this cabin go to waste. I say the rest of us stay here and have some fun."

"Me too.", Elyon said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Okay then.", Angelo said. "The five of us will stay.", he said getting smiles from Elyon, Miranda, Alchemy, and Mandy.

"Hmmmmm... Angelo alone with four girls for two days and one night.", Eric said with a smirk. "And I thought this kind of stuff ony happened in the movies."

"This sounds like a story for those Penthouse magazines my older cousin reads!", Nigel joked as they headed inside the cabin.

"I can see it now.", Martin grinned. "Dear Penthouse, You won't believe what happened this weekend when me and some friends went to spend the weekend at a cabin in the woods.", he sad getting a laugh out of the others.

Once inside, the teens went to their rooms and got the sleep they needed. Soon it was morning, and like Angelo said, there was a breakfast cooked for all of them to have. W.I.T.C.H. tried to pleaded with Angelo to let them stay, but he didn't want to hear them. Yes he did forgive them for what they did, but they still had to go. So after breakfast, W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter packed their things and were ready to go. And much to their surprise, Nigel, Eric, Martin, and Cassidy had done the same thing.

"You're coming with me?", Irma questioned as she looked at Martin.

"Yeah.", Martin said. "I'm not happy with what you did, but you're still my girlfriend. So I'm coming with.", he said before Irma gave him a hug along with Taranee giving Nigel a hug and Hay Lin giving Eric a hug.

"Cassidy. I'm...", Peter began to say.

"I know, Peter.", Cassidy said. "I'm still upset about what you pulled, but you are my man. So I'm not going to let you suffer in this alone."

"Thanks.", Peter said before they shared a kiss.

"I guess the rest of you are staying.", Matt said to Angelo, Elyon, Miranda, Alchemy, and Mandy.

"Sure am.", Mandy said.

"Well, it's nice to know who we can count on when it counts.", Cornelia said looking at Elyon and Alchemy. "Some friends you two turned out to be!"

"Hey! We're not the ones who came up with the bright idea of taking the guys' rings.", Alchemy said. "The way I see it, you brought this on yourselves."

"Let's just go before something gets started.", Will said before taking one last look at Angelo before they all left.

Nigel, Martin, Eric, and Cassidy waved their goodbyes before leaving with the others leaving Angelo, Elyon, Miranda, Alchemy, and Mandy alone in the cabin. They walked up to the window to see them teleport away from there and back to the Ranger's station where their vehicles were.

"Well that was... somewhat pleasant.", Mandy said.

"Don't worry about it.", Elyon said. "I say we have some fun while we're here. I'm up for a hike in the woods."

"Same here.", Alchemy said.

"A hike sounds nice.", Miranda said.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Mandy asked.

"Hiking it is then.", Angelo said. "Let's get our gear and move out."

And so after getting what they needed, the five of them went on a hike. As for the others, they teleported close to the Ranger's Station and walked out of the woods and to the vehicles they would be taking home.

"The nerve of him kicking us out like that!", Cornelia said as she was putting her suitcase in the trunk her car along with Caleb, Irma, and Hay Lin.

"Seriously!", Irma said. "I mean it's not like something back happened!"

"But it almost did had we not gotten out there in time.", Martin said as he, Nigel, Eric, Matt, and Joel were putting their suitcases in the Wreck 55 van. "You guys have no idea what almost happened up there."

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked as she, Will, and Cassidy were putting their suitcases in the trunk of Peter's car with his suitcase..

"Had we not took back out rings in time, a major powerful wave of energy would have been sent out flying that would have done some major damage to the part of the forest we were in.", Eric said making all but the Battle Warriors gasp.

"Not to mention unleashing a powerful EMP wave that would of shut down Heatherfield and any city or town close by.", Martin added.

"And possibly open a few folds to who knows what world.", Nigel said. "And do us great harm seeing as we would have been at ground zero of the blast."

"That sounds really bad.", Hay Lin said.

"Okay. I get it.", Peter said. "We messed up big. But did Angelo really have to go and kick us out?"

"And ban us from you HQ?", Matt questioned.

"It was either that or turn you all in for three Battle Warrior rings and almost causing a major cataclysm.", Nigel said.

"Wait! What!?", Will questioned. "Turn us in?"

"Okay. I think I'm allowed to tell you this.", Martin said. "First off, Kandrakar, with you Guardians, isn't the only world that helps fight the good fight. You all should know this by now."

"Maybe not.", Irma said. "But we're the most powerful!", she said with a smirk.

"HA!", Eric said. "That's rich.", she said with a small laugh getting glares from W.I.T.C.H.

"He's right.", Nigel said. "You guys aren't the top dogs."

"And what? You Battle Warriors are?", Cornelia questioned.

"No.", Nigel said. "There is no top dog. We as well as another force for good are pretty equal."

"Now as for what I said earlier, about Angelo turning you all in for what yo did, I meant that we Battle Warriors have a world that's just like Kandrakar.", Martin said surprising all but the other Battle Warriors and Cassidy.

"Say what now?", Irma questioned.

"That's right.", Nigel said. "And on that world there are representative from many worlds may or may not have a team of Battle Warriors on it. But they work together to fight the good fight."

"Is there one from Metamoor?", Caleb asked.

"No.", Eric said. "But, if I'm right, Angelo will be talking to Elyon about that this weekend."

"And if she agrees, she will pick one to go and represent Metamoor.", Martin said. "After that a search will happen for those with the spark to become Battle Warriors."

"Who knows, maybe Drake and Aldern may have what it takes to be Battle Warriors.", Nigel said.

"You never know.", Cassidy said.

"Okay. That was... informative.", Will said. "But is there anyway to get Angelo to change his mind about banning us from your HQ?"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "We've gotten use to the place."

"Sorry, Babe.", Eric said. "But once Angelo said that, that was it. And ten to one, he probably done called his uncle or grandfather and told what happened."

"That or one of them called him.", Martin replied.

"Why would they call him?", Taranee asked.

"That much energy build up had to of gotten their attention.", Martin explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if my Grandpa felt it as well. Ten to one, he's waiting for us to come back before he drills me with questions."

"So if you plan on going to any of them behind Angelo's back and plead with them to be allowed in our HQ, forget it.", Nigel said. "Cause they're going to be just as mad as Angelo is."

"What about to guys", Caleb asked.

"Of course we're mad.", Eric said. "We're just keeping our cool just like Angelo is. Cause he could have just turned you in to the Battle Warrior Elders and been done with it."

"But he didn't.", Nigel said. "So him banning you from our HQ is him being really, really, REALLY nice."

"So count them blessings.", Cassidy said as she walked up to the front passenger side of Peter' car.

With that said, everyone got in the car they came there in and left Heatherfield Forest. But due to their telepathic link, the Guardians agreed to one thing.

Go to Angelo's uncle and grandfather as well as Martin's grandfather and see if they, and the others, can be allowed to be able to go to the Battle Warriors' HQ.

_Good luck with that ladies!_

**A/N: Good luck indeed! Cause they'll need it. I mean they almost done something very bad. And Angelo was being real nice with what he did. So they should be lucky. But they just have to go and try to push their luck. Oh well. Sucks to be them! Find out what happens when they try talk to the three older Battle Warriors, when they get home. You never know what surprises they'll run into. Perhaps... another Battle Warrior!?**

**Please review.**


	10. Hiking Fun & Fight Among Friends

**Chapter Ten: _Hiking Fun & Fight Among Friends_**

As for Angelo and the others, they were enjoying their hike through the woods. After hiking for a good hour or two, they decided to take a break in a clearing among the trees where the Sun shined down on them yet there were enough trees their to block some of it from shining too much on them.

"You know, this was a good idea, Elyon.", Mandy said as she sat on a large rock. "This hike did us some good."

"Yeah!", Alchemy said as she sat on a tree stump. "It give us a chance to clear our heads after what happened last night."

"Thanks.", Elyon said as she sat on a fallen tree trunk with a smile hat soon turned into a frown. "I just wish the others were here to enjoy it with us."

"I do too.", Angelo said as he sat next to Elyon. "But I had to do what I did. If I were to just let it go, then that would have them thinking that they could do something else that could be worse than what they did last night."

"I know.", Elyon said.

"Do you?", Miranda said as she sat on the other side of Elyon getting her attention. "Cause as a queen, you may have to do something like Angelo did last night."

"Please don't remind me.", Elyon said. "My parent, Raythor, Vathek, and Julian have been telling me the same thing. As queen of Meridian, I can not play favorites with anybody whether they be family, friend, or boyfriend."

"They're right.", Angelo said. "As queen, you can not play favorites with anybody. Just like I couldn't just let what happened last night go like it didn't happened. I had to do something."

"And it was either what Angelo did last night, or turn them into the Battle Warrior Elders.", Mandy replied.

"So, you were being nice when you banned then from you HQ.", Elyon figured.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "I wasn't playing favorites yet I didn't go to easy on them."

"Hard yet fair.", Miranda said. "Clever.", she said with a smirk.

"You do know that they'll go over your head and try to talk to your uncle, grandfather, and Martin's grandfather.", Alchemy replied.

"I already figured that.", Angelo said. "And I'm not worried. Cause I know for a fact that they'll be just as mad as I was. If not madder."

"And then there's the boys and Cassidy.", Mandy said. "You know that they're still not to happy with what happened last night."

"Of course they're not.", Elyon said. "But they still care for their significant others. But I do see fewer dates in the future for them.", she said with a grin.

"Maybe, maybe not.", Alchemy said. "Who knows what's going to happen."

"Well, I say that we get a bit more rest and then go and enjoy the rest of our hike.", Miranda said. "We can't change what happened last night. So why worry about it?"

"You know something, Miranda?", Elyon questioned. "You're right. We don't know what the future holds. So why worry about?"

"Now you're talking.", Angelo said. "Just take it one day at a time."

"But always be prepared for just about anything that may come your way.", Mandy added getting a nod from the others.

"Well, I think we've had enough of a break.", Elyon said getting to her feet. "Let's continue our hike, shall we."

"Of course, Your Majesty.", Alchemy teased as she and the others got to their feet. "Right away, Your Majesty!", she teased getting a laugh out of Elyon and the others as they continued their hike.

As they continued their hike, a smile grew on Elyon's face as she began to be thankful for all she had. A caring family, good friends and a boyfriend that she knew would be there for her to the best of their abilities. She knew they weren't all powerful but she knew they'd have her back. Just like she would do for them.

'Thank you for all that you've given me, Lord.', Elyon prayed. 'And please give us the strength to handle anything that comes our way.'

As the five of them were hiking through the forest, the others had finally arrived in Heatherfield and met up at the Silver Dragon for something to eat. So once they went inside and sat at some tables in the corner of the restaurant, they ordered their food, and certain people decided to try and sweet talk the three Battle Warriors into allowing them access to their HQ.

"I'm sorry. Did you all suddenly forget what Angelo said last night?", Nigel questioned. "None of you are allowed in our HQ."

"For get, him!", Irma said while pounding her fist on the tabel she was sitting at with Martin and some of the others. "He may be your leader, but that doesn't make him right about what he did!"

"Really now?", Eric questioned.

"No it doesn't!", Cornelia said.

"Look, guys.", Peter said. "What we did was wrong. We know that. We shouldn't have gone and did what we did. It was dumb and dangerous. And we apologized for it. But did he really have to go and ban us from your HQ?"

"Yes.", Cassidy said.

"Are you for real?", Matt questioned.

"Would you of wanted the alternative instead?", Cassidy asked. "Nigel wasn't kidding about Angelo turning you over to the Battle Warrior Elders. Those guy are no joke."

"How bad can a bunch of old folks be?", Caleb questioned.

"I'm sorry. But remember my grandfather and Angelo's grandfather?", Martin questioned. "Those two aren't pushovers you know."

"Good point.", Taranee said. "But I still think Angelo went a bit to far with what he did."

"Well, maybe we can go and talk to Angelo's uncle.", Hay Lin suggested.

"Bad idea.", Eric said.

"Why?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because they'll find out what happened and be on Angelo's side in all of this.", Eric explained.

"Not if we plead our case first.", Joel said. "And if you guys back us up, maybe Mr. Vanders will allow us entry to the HQ."

"And seeing as I have history with Uncle John and Grandpa Joe, I may be able to smooth things over with them.", Will replied.

"Good plan.", Nigel said. "Only one small problem."

"What's that, man?", Matt asked.

"We actually agree with Angelo.", Eric said.

"Come again?", Cornelia questioned. "You agree with him banning your girlfriends from your base?", she questioned while glaring at the boys.

"In a word, yes.", Martin said.

"But Martin...", Irma began to say.

"Look, Irma. I get that you all are sorry about what happened.", Martin said. "But it shouldn't have happened in the first place.", he said before looking at Cornelia. "Angelo told you that Caleb, Joel, and Peter couldn't be Battle Warriors and yet you go and try to prove him wrong which could have killed us all!", he said before turning to Will. "And you let Cornelia talk you and the others into going along with her plan, which is just as bad."

"All you had to do was say no and leave it at that.", Cassidy replied. "I may not be able to read minds, but I could tell that Angelo was hurt that you were involved in what happened.", she said to Will which of course made her feel worse about what happened.

"You don't think Will knows that?", Matt questioned as he wrapped a comforting arm around Will's shoulder. "She feels bad enough about what happened. She doesn't need you reminding her about it, so back off!"

"Cassidy is saying what we're feeling.", Nigel said. "You guys have no idea of what almost happened last night. Do you?"

"You already told us.", Hay Lin said.

"But were you really listening.", Cassidy asked. "Sometimes you have to see it to believe it."

"And then we'll learn our lesson.", Irma said while rolling her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah! Whatever.", she said as two servers came to their table with their food.

"Can I have my food in a carrying case?", Martin asked.

"Same here.", Nigel said.

"Me too.", Eric said.

"I would like my food in a carrying case as well.", Cassidy said.

"Very well.", one of the servers said as they took Nigel, Martin, Eric, and Cassidy's dishes and left with them to put them in carrying cases.

"And where are you guys going?", Joel asked.

"We're going to leave before a major argument starts.", Martin said.

"Oh really?", Irma questioned.

"Yes, Irma, really.", Martin said. "I care for you, but you forget that I'm not to happy with what you all pulled either."

"Same goes for the rest of us.", Nigel said.

"So maybe we need some time apart to cool off.", Eric said.

"Later.", Cassidy said as she began to walk off with the guys only for Peter to grab her arm.

"Cassidy, wait!", Peter said as she turned to look at him. "I know you're mad but..."

"Peter, don't. Just... don't.", Cassidy said to her boyfriend. "If you truly care for me then give me some space."

Seeing the disappointed look on Cassidy's face, Peter let Cassidy go and sat down with the others. Once she joined up with the others, Cassidy was about to pay for her meal when Martin stopped her and paid for her food. As well as Irma's.

"Thanks.", Cassidy said with a smile that Martin returned while Nigel paid for his and Taranee's meal and Eric paid for his and Hay Lin's meal. "So where are you guys going?"

"We can go to my place.", Eric offered. "And if we're lucky,we can catch the football game.", he said.

"You know? He's right.", Martin said checking his watch.

"I'm up for a good football game.", Cassidy said.

"Really?", Nigel questioned.

"I may not look it, but I do love some football.", Cassidy said proudly. "If only I could get my hands on some Super Bowl tickets."

"That's every football fans dream.", Nigel said with a grin as the server from before came up to the with their meals in styrofoam trays which were in bags for each of them. "Thank you.", he said as he took his food like the others and left the Silver Dragon and headed for Eric's home.

"So what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"We go to their HQ and plead our case with the elder Battle Warriors.", Caleb said.

"And hope they side with us.", Joel said. "I mean if we show how sorry we are, they just may forgive us and allow us to entry there."

"Worth a shot.", Taranee said.

"And if they do, maybe the others will forgive us and we all can be friends again.", Hay Lin said being hopeful.

"I think they already forgave us.", Will said. "It's what we did that they're mad about."

"Well they can't be mad forever.", Matt said. "They'll come around in time."

"Yeah, well at least we can still go to Elyon's palace.", Cornelia replied.

"Let's not push our luck with that either.", Caleb said. "I believe that she is still upset about what we did a few days ago as well."

"Geez! Can a girl get a break around here?", Irma questioned as she had her head resting in her hand that was being held up by her elbow that she had on the table.

"Maybe if we show Elyon that telling Joel and Peter about all of this wasn't a bad thing, she may come around.", Cornelia figured.

"Great idea.", Taranee said. "We just have to pull it off."

"We need an idea first.", Matt said.

"We'll come up with something.", Will said. "But for now, we need to talk to Uncle John and Grandpa Joe about Angelo banning us from their HQ."

"Don't forget about Martin's grandfather.", Irma said. "We may be able to get him on our side."

"Couldn't hurt.", Caleb said.

"So when do we do this?", Irma asked.

"Tomorrow.", Will said. "From what Angelo told me yesterday, Grandpa Joe is out of town with Kadma."

"Good idea.", Irma said. "From what Martin told me, his grandfather is spending some time with Halinor in Europe."

"I still find it hard to believe that Halinor is Martin's grandmother.", Taranee replied.

"Well she is.", Will said. "So what made you go and threaten Martin with not being able to see her?", she asked Cornelia.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time.", Cornelia said getting a laugh out of the others before they went back to eating their food.

Meanwhile, back in Heatherfield Forest, Angelo and the others ended their hike at a cliff that overlooked some more of the forest and a river to which Elyon and Mandy took pictures of. Not to mention taking pictures of themselves and the others before they all headed back to the cabin for lunch. Fifty minutes after having lunch, they all decided to have some fun in the indoor pool there. After getting changed in their swimwear, they were swimming around in the pool enjoying themselves. Mandy was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit, while Alchemy was dressed in the same orange one-piece swimsuit. As for Miranda, who never wore a swimsuit of any kind, was dressed in a yellow one-piece swimsuit that Elyon helped her pick out. As for Elyon she was wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit while Angelo was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks. The five of them were playing catch with a beach ball while in the pool along with seeing who could hold their breath under water the longest to which Mandy won, of course. After about an hour of being in the pool, the five of them were laying in lawn chairs that were set up along side the pool with the Sun shining through the skylight above them.

"I still can't believe that you have a pool here in this cabin.", Alchemy said while relaxing in her lawn chair.

"Thank Uncle John.", Angelo said. "He figured that we could use a pool in here in case if anyone wanted to take a swim seeing as how Heatherfield Lake is so far away from here."

"Well I plan on thanking him.", Mandy said. "There's nothing like taking a nice swim to sooth the nerves sometimes.", she said with a happy sigh.

"I must admit, I am having fun.", Miranda said.

"It's always fun to hang in the pool with good friends.", Elyon said. "The others don't know what they're missing. Oh well! Their loss!"

"Indeed it is.", Angelo said. "And later tonight we'll be using the hot tub we have here."

"To which I'm looking forward to relaxing in.", Alchemy said. "Granted I wish that Drake guy was here."

"Sorry, Al.", Elyon said. "But he's with Aldern and Tynar on a camping trip somewhere in Meridian."

"Aw, nuts!", Alchemy said with a pout.

"But you'll be able to see him next week when I go to check on things in Meridian.", Elyon said making Alchemy smile.

"Drake is a cool guy.", Angelo said. "He knows how to keep a cool head better than Caleb."

"Sure does.", Elyon said. "One time, I went to the market place of the city near the palace with Drake and Caleb as my escorts, a middle-aged man with a cane came up to me while reaching into his coat. Do you know that Caleb tackles the poor guy and pins him to the ground thinking he was an assassin."

"Wow! A bit high-stung, huh?", Mandy said. "So what happened?"

"Thankfully, Drake was there to pull Caleb off the man who only had a small crystal figurine of myself to give me.", Elyon said. "To bad it got broken from Caleb tackling the poor guy. Plus, some of the broken pieces cut the man. Thankfully I was able to heal the man with my powers and repair the broke figurine. I had Caleb apologize to the man before we walked him home. After that, I had Caleb promise me that he'd think before he leaped."

"If you ask me, Caleb and Corny were made for each other.", Alchemy said getting a laugh out of the others.

"Speaking of couples, any chance of you and Joel getting back together again?", Elyon asked Mandy.

"After what he did to me?", Mandy questioned with an upset look on her face. "I seriously doubt it. I mean he not only cheated on me with another girl, but he also wrote her a song! He never done that for me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!", Elyon said. "He wrote a song for the girl he was cheating on you with!?", she questioned getting a nod from Mandy.

"Now that's messed up.", Angelo said.

"And the ironic part about it all is that the girl he cheated on you with moved away.", Elyon said.

"How do you know that?", Mandy asked.

"When Angelo and the guys went to pick you and Alchemy up, yesterday, Joel told us about it all.", Elyon explained.

"Which means that the others may try to get you two back together.", Alchemy replied. "So watch out, Mandy."

"They can try all they want, but in the end it'll take a lot for me to take Joel back.", Mandy said with a determined look on her face.

"What about you, Miranda?", Elyon asked. "Have you had any crushes when you were younger? Besides Cedric I mean."

"Hmmmmmm... Well there was this stable boy I knew when I was twelve.", Miranda replied. "His name was Jerrod. He was sixteen at the time and was very handsome. And he was good with the horses. I always went out to talk to him when I got the chance. And we became pretty good friends after some time."

"So did you tell him how you felt about him?", Alchemy asked.

"One day I mustard up all the courage I had and was ready to tell him how I felt about him.", Miranda explained thinking back to that day. "But when I did, he told me that he had a beloved and that they were going to get married and run away to one of the other kingdoms. I was heartbroken, of course but accepted it. Granted, I spent most of the night crying until I cried myself to sleep.", she explained with a sad smile.

"Aw, Miranda.", Elyon said with a sad smile. "So do you know what happened to them?"

"Well... They did get married and tried to make a run for it. But with the soldier stationed at the borders, it was hard for them to do it.", Miranda explained. "So, and I don't know how I was able to get away with it, I helped them get across the border by transforming into a sea creäture and carrying them across a river. Once I got them across, I told them to run and don't stop until they were somewhere safe. But before they left Jerrod's wife hugged me and thanked me while Jerrod kissed me on the check and thanked me. For that moment, I was on cloud nine. But I then snapped out of it and took off for the palace before I got caught."

"That was so touching.", Mandy said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"So do you know what happened to them?", Elyon asked.

"No idea.", Miranda said. "I never heard from them after that night."

"Well, maybe I can find them and see how they're doing.", Elyon offered.

"Worth a shot.", Angelo said.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble.", Miranda said.

"Not at all.", Elyon said with a smile that Miranda returned. "I'll just ask the Oracle if he can help me find this Jerrod guy and we can go from there."

"Thanks.", Miranda said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for, Miranda.", Elyon said returning the smile.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm ready for another dip in the pool.", Mandy said as she got up and dove into the pool.

Soon, Miranda and Alchemy jumped into the pool for some fun followed by Eloyn and Angelo. Back in Heatherfield, Martin, Nigel, Eric, and Cassidy had decided to go to their HQ which was under the city of Heatherfield. Once there, they turned on the TVs they had down there, sit on the couches and recliner chairs they had down there, and began to eat their food. But as they were eating their food, one thought came to their minds.

"Do you think we were to hard on them?", Eric asked.

"Honestly, I don't think so.", Cassidy said. "I mean if we were to just let it go, who knows what they may try next?"

"But what if they've learned from this.", Eric questioned.

"I get it man. You don't want Hay Lin to feel bad about the part she took in what happened last night.", Nigel figured. "I feel the same way about Taranee."

"What part did she play?", Eric questioned.

"She was the one who connected the girls telepathiclly.", Cassidy replied. "She's just as much of what happened as Hay Lin is."

"Just like Irma and the other are for agreeing to it all.", Martin said.

"I guess you're right.", Eric said. "So who's going to tell Angelo's uncle and grandfather about what happened?"

"I say we let Angelo do it.", Cassidy said. "And Martin can tell his grandfather what happened."

"Works for me.", Martin said. "But you all know that the others will try and talk to them before we do."

"I doubt that'll help them in any way.", Eric said. "So let's just kick back and enjoy our meal while watching some TV.", he said as the others nodded before going back to eating their food while watching some TV.

Each hoping that when all was said and done, certain friends of theirs had learned a good lesson from what happened last night.

**A/N: Well, it seems that things are going on all around. While Angelo, Elyon, Alchemy, Miranda, and Mandy are having fun in the cabin, Martin, Eric, Nigel, and Cassidy are spending some time from their friends and significant others. And the others plan on talking to the three elder Battle Warriors about Angelo banning them from the Battle Warriors HQ. Will they be able to pull it off, or will they get a hard lesson in what they did? Only one way to find out what happens, readers! And you know what that is!**

**Please review.**


	11. Loving Evening & Metamoor Bound

**Chapter Eleven: _Loving Evening & Metamoor Bound_**

Later that evening, back in the cabin, Angelo and the girls had a good meal and were now about to relax in the hot tub to let their muscles relax a bit from the long hike they took, and sparring session they had before dinner. Mandy was dressed in a violet bikini, while Miranda was dressed in a green bikini that Elyon helped her pick out. Elyon was dressed in a teal colored bikini, and Angelo was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks. As for Alchemy, she came walking up to the hot tub in a white cotton robe with a slight blush on her face.

"You okay, Alchemy?", Elyon asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah.", Alchemy said with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Then get in the hot tub with us.", Mandy said. "There's plenty of room."

"Not to mention we had these small bottles of white grape sparkling cider for us to drink.", Angelo said as he reached into a cooler that had some small bottles of said drink in some ice.

"I must say that this is very relaxing on my muscles.", Miranda said as she was enjoying the feel of the water. "You must join us, Alchemy."

"Sure.", Alchemy said with a small smile. "It's just that... Well, I got this bikini because I figured that Drake would be here."

"What kind of bikini did you get?", Elyon asked.

"Well...", Alchmey said as she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor to show that she had an orange thong bikini surprising Elyon, Angelo, and Mandy.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "Ummmmm... Wow! Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither.", Mandy said.

"Wow, Alchemy!", Elyon said. "I'm surprised. You must really want to get with Drake."

"Well, I think he's cute, but I wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen between us anyway.", Alcheny said as she got into the hot tub.

"Why do your bottoms not cover your rear?", Miranda asked as she saw the back of Alchemy's bikini bottoms causing the young Battle Warrior to blush.

"Well you see, Miranda, some girls like to wear certain bikinis that show more of ones rear to gain the attention of a guy they like.", Mandy explained. "They even have underwear for women to wear."

"You mean like the kind Elyon bought the other day?", Miranda questioned causing the Meridian queen's face to turn pink.

"Say what now?", Angelo questioned while turning to look at Elyon. "So when have you been wearing thongs, Your Majesty?", Angelo asked in a teasing tone.

"That is my business, thank you very much.", Elyon said nervously. "Besides. I haven't worn any of them yet."

"Can't wait until you do.", Angelo said with a playful smirk getting a smile out of Elyon who blushed some more as she moved closer to Angelo.

"Okay, cool it lovebirds.", Mandy said with a grin. "Some of us are single here."

"Sorry, girls.", Elyon said. "But with my kind of life, I take what I can get when it comes to being with Angelo."

"I never figured that ruling a kingdom would be so hard.", Alchemy said. "I always figured that it was whatever you said goes and that was that."

"It's nothing like that, Al.", Elyon said. "During the weekends I have meetings with the people who have all sorts of problems that need solving. Thankfully, I have my generals and advisors to help out with all of that when I'm here on Earth. It really has been helpful. I don't know what I'd do without them. And now that my sister is back, I have more help then ever before!"

"It's good to have help when you need it.", Mandy said.

"You're telling me.", Elyon said. "Now it's time for some fun!", she said as she grabbed an ipad she had next to the cooler.

"Is it safe to have that around the hot tub?", Angelo asked.

"Don't worry. It's water-proof.", Elyon said as she scrolled though some stuff. "Ah! Here we go!"

"What is it?", Alchemy asked.

"A few questions that I found that I figured would be fun to ask this weekend.", Elyon said. "I ask the questions and we all have to answer."

"What kind of questions?", Miranda asked.

"Don't worry.", Elyon said. "It'll be fun."

"Well, we got nothing else to do.", Angelo said. "I say let's do it."

"Same here.", Alchemy said.

"Sure. Why not?", Mandy questioned. "What's the worse that could happen?"

"I guess I can play along.", Miranda said.

"Good!", Elyon said happy that the others agreed to go along with what she had planned. "First question. In most circle of friends, there's that one friend that thinks he/she is hot stuff and thinks that the world revolves around them. Who is that friend in your group of friends?", she read knowing what the others were going to say.

"Corny.", Alchemy said.

"Cornelia.", Angelo said.

"From what I've seen so far, Cornelia.", Mandy said.

"I'd have to say the Earth Guardian as well.", Miranda said.

"I know she's one of my best friends, but I have to say Cornelia, too.", Elyon said before going to the next question. "If you could have a wonderful date with a person, even if they're with someone else, who would it be?"

"Well, I'm with Elyon. So I'm happy.", Angelo said making Elyon smile.

"And I'm with Angelo and happy.", Elyon said.

"Well you all know that I like Drake.", Alchemy said.

"What about you two?", Elyon asked Miranda and Mandy.

"Well... Promise not to tell?", Mandy asked getting nods from everyone. "I do think Nigel is cute. Plus, after me and Joel broke up Nigel was there to give me some comfort."

"Don't let Taranee hear you say that.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Believe me, I'll say nothing.", Mandy said with a small smile.

"Okay, Miranda. What about you?", Alchemy asked.

"Well, the fast Battle Warrior is nice.", the Shape-shifter said with a slight blush.

"Wow! Didn't see that coming.", Angelo said.

"Me neither.", Elyon said.

"Well it's just something about him that got my attention.", Miranda said. "But he is with the Air Guardian, and I shall not try to end their relationship."

"Now that is very noble of you, Miranda.", Elyon said making Miranda smile.

"So what's the next question?", Miranda asked.

"Let's see.", Elyon said as she went to the next question. "Here we go. Ummmmm... Whoa!"

"What is it, Babe?", Angelo asked.

"Ummmmmm... This is more of a personal question.", she said with a blush.

"How personal we talking?", Angelo asked.

Elyon then showed Angelo the question. Once he saw it, he couldn't help but snicker at it which earned him an elbow jab from Elyon.

"It's not funny!", Elyon said.

"But it is a good question.", Angelo said.

"What's the question?", Miranda asked.

"I'll read it.", Angelo said looking at the ipad. "This is for the ladies only. If you were trapped on an island or stuck in a cabin somewhere, and it was only you, your boyfriend, and some other girls stuck together, would you be willing to share your boyfriend with the other girls?"

"Hmmmmm...", Miranda said thinking about the question. "I suppose I would be willing to do it. I mean if I were one of the other girls, I'd be in need of some sort of comfort."

"Well if I had a man, I guess I could let him give the other girls some comfort.", Alchemy said. "I mean, I'm single now and I could use some comfort."

"I guess I would.", Mandy said. "Just so long as the girls know that they couldn't go to far with my boyfriend."

"Well said.", Angelo said. "What about you, Ellie? Would you be willing to share yours truly with other girls?"

"_NEVER_!", Elyon said in a deep voice with a smile while holding up her right index finger in a playful manner getting a laugh out of the others.

"You heard her, ladies.", Angelo said while wrapping an arm around Elyon. "I'm all hers."

"Now that's just selfish, Ellie.", Alchemy said pretending to be hurt. "I thought best friends shared their toys."

"I'm not a toy.", Angelo said with a grin.

"But you are one heck of an action figure.", Mandy said with a smirk.

"Yes, he is.", Elyon said while hugging on Angelo who smiled.

"Now how come that question was aimed at ladies only?", Miranda questioned.

"I'll tell you why.", Angelo said. "It's because no guy is going to let his girlfriend spend time with his friends. I don't care if they're on an island, or stuck in a cabin. Not going to happen."

"What if the guys were your fellow Battle Warrior?", Mandy questioned.

"They better hope that their girlfriends are along for the ride.", Angelo said getting a laugh out of the girls. "Now what's the next question?", he said as he scrolled down to the next question on the ipad. "Now this one is directed towards guys."

"What does it say?", Alchemy asked as Elyon took the ipad from Angelo.

"If you weren't with the girl you're with now, who do you think you would be with?", Elyon said while reading the question causing her and the other girls to look at Angelo waiting for his answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea.", Angelo said.

"Get out!", Alchemy said.

"Are you serious?", Mandy questioned.

"I do believe he is.", Miranda said.

"I am.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arm around Elyon and pulled her closer to him. "I have a great girlfriend now. No need for me to be thinking of being with someone else."

"Good answer.", Elyon said before they shared a kiss.

Seeing this, Alchemy, Mandy, and Miranda nodded to each other before getting out of the hot tub.

"Where are you guys going?", Elyon asked, as the three girls put their robes on.

"We are going to give you two some privacy, while we go and continue playing this question game.", Alchemy said as she took the ipad and left with the other girls. "Enjoy the hot tub!", she said smiling.

"Goodnight.", Miranda said with a smile.

"You two have fun.", Mandy said with a smile of her own before the three of them left the room.

Once outside the room, the three girls couldn't help but giggle before they headed to their rooms they now had seeing it was just them, Elyon, and Angelo there. Once in their rooms, they changed into their night gowns and met up in the Living Room to finish playing the question game. At the same time, Angelo and Elyon were surprised by what their friends just did.

"Well that was... surprising.", Elyon said.

"Maybe so, but I say take what you can get.", Angelo said.

"Very true.", Elyon said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck. "So, we're alone at last.", she said with a smile that Angelo returned.

"Then let us take full advantage of it.", Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Elyon's waist and pulled her close before they shared a loving kiss as their eyes closed.

Soon their kiss turned passionate as their hands began to roam over each other a bit. As Elyon was enjoying the kiss, she felt something gently press against her lips which caused a smile to form on her lips. Knowing what Angelo wanted, Elyon slowly parted her lips slightly, and welcomed her boyfriend as he slipped into her as a smile grew on him too as Elyon entered him too. Their tounges danced for a while enjoying the kiss they wanted to do since they got to the cabin. Soon, Angelo ended the kiss and went down to Elyon's neck which got moans out of her as she felt Angelo's lips suck on her neck gently. Elyon then wrapped her legs around Angelo's back keeping a hold on him not wanting to let go as she was enjoying this moment with him while whispering "Don't stop." to him.

"As you wish, My Queen.", Angelo said making Elyon smile some more as they kissed.

It was then that Elyon let out a yelp once she felt Angelo's hands gently run down and over her rear before squeezing it gently. Angelo couldn't help but laugh a bit at her reaction which in turn got a playful slap on his chest by Elyon who grinned. The young couple smiled at each other before they shared a loving kiss. They then got out of the hot tub and put their robes on ready to move their evening to another room. Angelo turned off the hot tub and let it drained out so he could clean it the next day. But for now, he had other plans. After turning the light to the room off, he and Elyon left the room and went to their rooms to change. Once in his room, Angelo changed into his sleeping clothes which was a pair of blue sleeping pants. He was about to go to Elyon's room when a knock came at his door.

"Come in.", he said wondering which of the other girls it was.

The door opened and Elyon entered the room with a white silk robe on.

"Hey.", Elyon said with a shy smile.

"Hey.", Angelo said with a smile. "I was about to come to your room."

"I know.", Elyon said as she walked up to him. "But I wanted to come here instead."

"You don't hear me complaining.", Angelo said before Elyon took off her robe to reveal that she was wearing a thin-strapped, silk night gown that went down to her knees and complimented her cleavage well. "Whoa!", he said liking what she was wearing.

"Glad you like it.", Elyon said with a smile. "I bought it the other day and figured that I'd wear it when we came here."

"Good choice.", Angelo said as they wrapped their arms around each other before sharing a kiss as they made their way to Angelo's bed.

Once on the bed, Angelo's hands reached under Elyon's gown and made their way up to Elyon's bosom and began to gently massage her bosom earning a gasp followed by moans of pleasure from the young Meridian queen as she continued to make out with her boyfriend as her fingernails slightly dug into his back a bit from the feelings Angelo was erupting out of her. Angelo could tell that Elyon was enjoying what was going on by the moans of pleasure she was letting out. Mainly from the treatment he was giving her bosom by the hardness of their tips. But he knew how far to go without arousing her too much as he slowly stopped what he was doing. Once he did this, he saw that Elyon had a deep blush and was sweating from what just happened as she pulled her night gown down over her body to feel more comfortable. Angelo then took the cool sheets and pulled it over them covering both of them up. They then shared a kiss as Elyon snuggled up to Angelo with her head resting on his chest and him wrapping a protective arm around her waist gently.

"That was... Wow!", Elyon said calmly with a smile. "We never done something like that before."

"Yeah. I don't know where that came from.", Angelo said. "But I'm not complaining."

"Me neither.", Elyon said as she placed her left hand on Angelo's chest. "Maybe we should have more moments like that again."

"The more the merrier.", Angelo said with a smile before the both of them let out a tiring yawn. "Goodnight, Elyon."

"Goodnight, Angelo.", Elyon said before they both let sleep over come them.

Hours later, morning came and the young couple woke up to the rays of sunlight that shined through the window. As they sat up in the bed with a yawn, they smiled at each other and shared a kiss before getting out of the bed and putting their robes on and leaving the room to see if the others were awake. And much to their surprise, they found Mandy, Miranda, and Alchemy laying on a few thick blankets in the Living Room in front of the fireplace. Each was in a white robe sleeping peacefully.

"Aw! Look at them.", Elyon said with a grin. "So peaceful looking."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Let's scare them awake!"

"No! Wait!", Elyon said. "I have a better idea."

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned.

"Trust me. You're going to love this one.", Elyon said with a smirk as she headed for the Kitchen.

Sometime later, as Alchemy, Miranda, and Mandy were sleeping, Miranda began to pick up the scent of food cooking followed by Mandy and Alchemy. All three of them slowly sat up and yawned while stretching their arms and legs.

"Did we really fall asleep out here?", Mandy questioned as they stood up and stretched.

"Looks like.", Miranda said. "I wonder what's cooking."

"Only one way to find out.", Alchemy said as they headed for the Kitchen to see Angelo and Elyon cooking. "Good morning, guys."

"Told you the smell of food would wake them up.", Elyon said with a giggle.

"When I'm hungry, I'm hungry.", Alchemy said as she sat at the center counter with Mandy and Miranda where there was some food already sitting there.

"So what's for breakfast?", Miranda asked.

"Scrambled eggs with toast, milk, juice, and you pick of bacon or sausage.", Angelo said as he set a thing of bacon on the counter with the other food and beverages before he and Elyon sat at the center counter with Alchemy, Mandy, and Miranda. "Time to eat. And it's pretty light because after we eat and get cleaned up, we have to pack out things and clean up the place before we leave."

"Aw! I was hoping for some fun in the pool before we had to go.", Alchemy said.

"Sorry, Al. But I have to go to Meridian to check on things.", Elyon said. "Royal duties and all."

"Not to mention, my weekly parole update.", Miranda said.

"There is that.", Angelo said.

"Well, when you put it like that, then I understand.", Alchemy said. "Can't have you going back to jail and all.", she said to Miranda who smile at her.

"Hey! Why don't you come with me.", Elyon suggested to Alchemy. "You too, Mandy. You'll love Metamoor! It may not be as modern as Earth, but it's still nice."

"Okay. Sure.", Mandy said.

"I'm game!", Alchemy said.

"Now this wouldn't be because you may see Drake, is it?", Angelo asked with a smirk making Alchemy blush.

"M-M-Maybe.", Alchemy said before eating her breakfast.

Elyon couldn't help but giggle a bit at Alchemy's reaction to Angelo questioned before she went back to eating her food along with the others. After eating breakfast, Mandy and Miranda offered to do the dishes while Angelo, Elyon, and Alchemy went to drain the pool before they all got cleaned up. Once they got cleaned up and dressed, the five of them packed their things and sat their suitcases by the front door of the cabin before they began to clean up the cabin. It didn't take them long to clean up most of the place. It was the pool and hot tub that needed the most work. But with their powers, they got the job done in no time. Once they were done, they took their suitcases and bags of food and left the cabin.

"You know, I just thought of something.", Alchemy said as Angelo looked the cabin door.

"What?", Elyon asked.

"Well, if we wanted to save time getting cleaned up, we could of all gotten cleaned up in the hot tub.", Alchemy said getting odd looks from the others. "What!? A little bubble bath soap and the five of us would be good to go."

"Five?", Angelo questioned. "Okay. The bubble bath hot tub is a good idea, but why would I join you four?"

"Well, it's not like you'd see anything with all the bubbles.", Alchemy said.

"As weird as it sounds, she does make a good point.", Miranda said.

"Maybe so.", Elyon said. "But what about when you have to get out of the hot tub?"

"I can always teleport to my room.", Alchemy said.

"Hmmmm... Good point.", Miranda said.

"Sorry, but I'd rather take a shower.", Angelo said. "You all can do the hot tub bubble bath the next time we come up here."

"And hopefully, the others won't do anything stupid to mess it all up.", Mandy said.

"One can only pray and hope.", Angelo said before they all teleported closer to the Forest Ranger's Station where Angelo's Ford Explorer was.

Once at the Ranger's Station, the five teens put their things in the back of the Explorer and got in the vehicle with Elyon riding shotgun and the other girls in the back. Angelo started his ride and drove back to Heatherfield. About an hour and a half later, due to little traffic, they had arrived back in the city and had just pulled up to the Vanders' apartment building home. They then headed inside and went up to Angelo's apartment that was on the fourth floor before going to Metamoor. Once in his apartment, Elyon and Miranda went into the spare room Angelo had in his apartment to change into the outfit they normally wore when in Meridian while Angelo left a note on the outside of his apartment door letting his uncle and grandparents know that he got home and where he was going. Once that was done, Angelo, Alchemy, and Mandy got ready to transform into Mystic Battle Warriors.

"Mystic Storm! Battle Form!", the three of them said as they raised their rings in the air.

Suddenly, the three of them were covered in separate balls of light, as the transformation took place. Each of them felt themselves grow a bit taller and more built. They soon felt their clothes change as well. Next, they felt their powers come to full. Once the balls of light faded, the boys were in their Battle Warrior forms.

"That never gets old.", Alchemy said as she looked down at herself. "My body feels a bit different yet it feels alright."

"Same here.", Mandy said looking down at her hands.

"That's how it is with all Mystic Battle Warriors.", Angelo said.

"It feels pretty cool.", Alchemy said as Elyon came out of the spare bedroom dressed in her teal coloured gown and shoes while Miranda was dressed in a pair of brown pants black boots and a white blouse with frills. "Wow, Elyon! What's with the gown?"

"This is one of the things I wear in Meridian.", Elyon said as she opened a fold to Metamoor. "Which you are about to see."

"Cool!", Alchemy said before jumping through the fold.

"Well, she's excited.", Mandy said with a grin as she and the others went through the fold.

Once through the fold, everyone saw that they were in the Throne Room.

"Alchemy. Mandy. Welcome to the Meridian Kingdom.", Elyon said with a smile.

**A/N: Well it seems that after a romantic evening for Angelo and Elyon, they along with Miranda, Mandy, and Alchemy have ended up going to Metamoor. How will Alchemy nd Mandy like Elyon and Miranda's home? Will Miranda pass her first parole meeting? And will Alchemy run into Drake? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	12. Parole Meeting & A Hard Lesson

**Chapter Twelve: _Parole Meeting & A Hard Lesson_**

"Wow!", Alchemy said looking around the Throne Room. "This place is huge!"

"Never thought I'd ever be in a palace.", Mandy replied. "So are all the rooms as big as this one?"

"Some of them are.", Elyon said. "But the private chambers are a smaller.", she said as Raythor entered the Throne Room.

"Your Majesty!", Raythor said with a bow. "I heard a noise and came to investigate. I did not think you would be here so soon."

"Hello, Raythor.", Elyon said. "I figured that we would come here a bit early for Miranda's parole meeting. That way I could show the two newest Mystic Battle Warriors around before returning to Earth."

"As you wish, Your Majesty.", Raythor said with a bow. "I will gather together the generals that are here. I shall return with them as soon as possible."

"Take your time.", Elyon said. "There's no rush."

"Very well.", Raythor said a he turned to leave.

"Would Drake be one of those generals?", Alchemy asked.

"Yes.", Elyon said. "He should be back from his camping trip with Aldern and Tynar.", she said making Alchemy smile.

"Well she's happy.", Mandy whispered to Angelo who snickered a bit.

About a half an hour later, Raythor returned with Vathek, Tynar, Julian, Aldern, and Drake who Alchemy was more than happy to see. Alborn and Miriadel were there as well and welcomed Alchemy to their home world seeing as how they knew how she and Elyon were best friends. Once the greetings were out of the way, Alborn and Miriadel sat with Angelo, Alchemy, and Mandy on the side seats while the others sat at the large round table with Miranda sitting in the center opening in the table.

"Where is Caleb?", Aldern asked.

"He is still on Earth.", Elyon said. "He may not be coming to this meeting, so let us begin."

"Very well.", Vathek said. "This is the first parole meeting for Miranda. Former General of Prince Phobos. What have you to report of her progress on Earth, Your Majesty?"

"I am pleased to report that Miranda is adjusting well to her new home quite well.", Elyon reported. "She will be beginning her first day of school tomorrow where she will be under the watchful eye of not only the Guardians, along with one of Earth's Regents, and our own General Caleb, but the Battle Warriors, and myself as well. I honest believe that she will prove worthy of her freedom."

"Very well.", Vathek said. "Does anyone else have anything to ask or add?", he asked only to see that everyone was okay with everything. "Then I call this meeting over."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Miranda got up and joined her friends who glad that the meeting went well.

"What a relief.", Miranda said happy to not be going back to prison.

"On that we're all glad.", Elyon said with a smile that Miranda returned as Drake came walking up to them. "Hello, Drake."

"Hello, Your Majesty.", Drake said to Elyon. "May I ask why Caleb didn't come with you for Miranda's parole meeting?"

"It's a long story.", Elyon said. "One that can be told while I show my friends around the palace."

"Very well.", Drake said as he walked out of the Meeting Room with Elyon and the others.

As they were walking out of the Meeting Room, Alchemy made her way next to Drake with her hood down showing her face.

"You... look familiar.", Drake said looking at Alchemy. "You were the one dressed as a bear a few days ago."

"Ummmmm... Yeah.", Alchemy said with a slight blush. "I must have looked a bit silly, huh?"

"Actually... I thought it was sort of cute.", Drake said making Alchemy smile . "What was your name again?"

"Ethel Alchemy Ethel.", Alchemy said. "I'm one of the newest Mystic Battle Warriors."

"I see. The queen has mentioned you a lot", Drake said. "I'm glad to finally meet you.", he said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, too.", Alchemy said with a smile before she, Angelo, and Mandy transformed back to normal, which like the other Battle Warriors and Guardians wasn't much of a height difference.

Drake said nothing as they continued walking down the halls of the palace. But he couldn't help but see the kindness in Alchemy's eyes. It was the same look Elyon had in her eyes. It was something that he respected. Just as much as he respected Elyon and her kindness. But he also knew that like Elyon, Alchemy had a strong spirit. One that made her worthy of being Battle Warrior. But there was something else that caught the young warrior's attention about Alchemy as she walked next to him dressed in a pair of blue form-fitting jeans with white sneakers and a yellow blouse as her shoulder length hair swayed side to side a bit.

'She is kind of cute.', Drake thought to himself as Elyon began to show Alchemy and Mandy around.

Back on Earth, W.I.T.C.H. and Matt teleported down to the Mystic Battle Warriors' HQ with Caleb, Joel, and Peter in tow in hopes of talking to John Vanders, Joe Vanders, and Patrick Tubbs about Angelo banning them from their HQ. And as luck would have it, the three men in question were there along with someone Hay Lin never thought she'd see there.

"Aunt Jun!?", Hay Lin questioned in surprise.

The woman turned around to see her niece there in the Battle Warrior HQ. Jun Lin was in her early forties, like John. She had gray eyes and black hair that went down to the center of her back. She was dressed in a blue thin-strapped dress with matching shoes while John Vanders was dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes with a blue dress shirt and tie. Joe and Patrick were dressed in tan pants, brown shoes each. Joe had a light blue shirt on while Patrick was wearing a gray shirt. Both also had canes as well. Granted they didn't need them much.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Jun Lin said to her niece with a smile.

"What are you doing here?", Hay Lin questioned.

"You didn't tell her?", Jun asked John.

"Wasn't my place to tell her or the others.", John said.

"Tell me what?", Hay Lin asked.

Jun then held up her right hand to show a familiar type of ring on her index finger.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a Battle Warrior!?", Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"Sure am.", Jun said with a smile.

"Jun here is the Rush of my team.", John said. "That's where we started our on again, off again relationship."

"But after a while we each met somebody else.", Jun said. "Sadly though, our signigfigant others passed away years ago from Cancer and well, we ended up getting back together again."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "That's..."

"Great!", Irma said with a smile.

'Sure is.', Taranee said to the girls through their telepathic link.

'Yeah!', Cornelia said. 'With your aunt here, Hay Lin, we have a better chance of getting them to lift Angelo banning us from their base.'

'Worth a shot.', Will said.

'I guess.', Hay Lin said.

'Let's do it!', Irma said before Taranee cut the link.

"So what brings you kids here today?", Patrick asked before he noticed Peter and Joel. "And who are they?"

"This is my brother Peter, Mr. Tubbs.", Taranee said introducing her brother.

"And this is Joel Wright, Sir.", Matt said introducing Joel. "He's a part of Wreck 55."

"So you all just decided to bring them down here without telling the others?", Patrick questioned.

"Come now, Pat. They wouldn't do something so foolish.", Joe said. "Oh wait. You did."

"How did you...", Will began to question.

"You do realise that we have cameras in here right?", Jun asked them.

"I have footage of you all teleporting down here showing Peter and Joel around the place like it was yours.", John said. "Which let's me further know that you didn't ask Angelo and the others about bringing them down here."

"And we also know that you all went behind their backs and told these two everything about all of us.", Joe said.

"Ummmmm...", Irma began to say.

"And one more thing.", Jun Lin said. "What happened Friday night?", she asked causing the teens faces to pale a bit. "Uh-huh. Looks like it was something big."

"From the surge of power we felt coming from there, I should say so.", Patrick said. "Care to explain what happened?"

At first, none of the teens said anything not knowing what to say. I mean they knew what happened, but they were afraid of getting in more trouble than they already were in.

"Well?", Joe said while tapping his foot. "We're waiting."

So, taking a deep breath, Will stepped forward and.

"Well, it's like this.", she said. "Some of us figured that Angelo wasn't being honest about Peter, Caleb, and Joel not being able to become Battle Warriors.", she began to explained. "So, on that night ..."

"You all decided to go and try to prove him wrong about it by taking three of their rings and letting these three try and use them.", Jun finished while looking at Joel, Peter, and Caleb in which Will nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Joe said while rolling his eyes.

"What were you thinking!?", John questioned.

"I don't think they were thinking at all.", Patrick said.

"The damage you could have caused would have been like a nuke or two going off!", Joe said scaring the teens. "How did you get their rings anyway?"

"Ummm... I took them.", Hay Lin said softly.

"You, Hay Lin?", Jun questioned. "How could you... How were you... Let me guess. You went invisible and snuck in their rooms."

"How did you...!? You told her about me being a Guardian!?", Hay Lin questioned in shock while looking at John.

"And Angelo and the others were mad about us telling about them.", Cornelia said.

"First off, I didn't tell Jun about any of you.", John said.

"Mom told me about you and your fellow Guardians.", Jun said.

"Grandma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Yes. And she won't be to happy about what you did, young lady.", Jun said.

"Aw, man!", Hay Lin said knowing she was in big trouble.

"Look. We're sorry about what happened.", Caleb said.

"You should be.", Patrick said. "What you did was just plain dangerous."

"We know that now.", Will said. "That's why we came here to talk to you."

"About what?", Joe questioned.

"Well, after what happened Friday night, Angelo had us leave the next morning.", Irma explained.

"Can you blame him?", Jun asked them getting a glare from the Water Guardian. "Don't you give me that look, young lady!", she said in a way that made check herself.

"What else did Angelo do?", John asked. "Cause something tells me there's more."

"He went and banned us from here.", Will said.

"Hehehehe!", Joe said with a smirk. "That sound about right. Good on him!"

"What?", Matt questioned.

"Would ou of liked the alternative?", Jun questioned. "I know you were told of what they could have done to you all."

"The Elders? Yeah. They told us about that.", Hay Lin said. "But..."

"You think Angelo was being harsh with banning you all from here.", Joe figured getting nods from the teens.

"So you decided to try and talk to us hoping that we would go and lift the ban and allow you to come her again.", Patrick figured.

"And I'm guessing that the others agreed with Angelo seeing as they're not here with you.", Jun figured.

"And you, Will, figured that me and my father would agree to lift the ban seeing as we have history.", John figured. "Smart thinking. But no."

"No?", Cornelia questioned.

"No.", John said. "My nephew was being nice when he banned you all from here."

"Very nice.", Jun said looking at her niece who held her head down in shame.

"His call was fair and I'm going to allow it.", John said.

"But we said we were sorry!", Matt said. "I mean we know what we did was wrong!"

"Do you!?", Patrick snapped. "Did you really learn from anything from what you almost caused!?"

"Easy, old friend.", Joe sad while placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"What's his deal?", Cornelia questioned.

"I'm going to show you something.", John said as he opened a fold. "Come with me. All of you."

"John? Are you sure?", Jun asked him.

"They need to see this, Jun.", John said. "It's the only way they'll learn.", he said while going through the fold.

"You heard the man.", Juin said. "Move it!", she said pointing to the fold.

Not saying a word yet very curious about what was on the other side of the fold the teens went through the fold followed by Jun leaving Joe and Patrick alone in the Battle Warrior HQ.

"Think they'll learn from this?", Patrick asked his good friend.

"If they don't, then they're plum crazy fools!", Joe said.

"So you up for something to eat?", Patrick asked.

"I could go for ham and swiss sandwich with a cup of coffee.", Joe said.

"Turkey and swiss for me.", Patrick said before the two of them teleported out of the base.

As for John and the others, they were standing on a cliff that over-looked a large city. But the city looked like a war zone. There was no life in the city as the whole area was dark. Buildings were in ruin, while the streets were cracked with many potholes. Any vehicles that were there were mostly turned over on their sides or tops. But they saw that the city wasn't the only thing that was ruined. The land beyond it was just as ruined. The land was bare with no life what-so-ever. Seeing this the teens wondered what happened to this city and what was the cause of it.

"What happened here, Uncle John?", Will asked.

"What almost happened to Heatherfield and beyond Friday night, Will.", John said earning a gasp from Will and the other teens. "Someone played with fire and this whole city got burned."

Back on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Elyon had shown Alchemy and Mandy most of the palace. And right now, they along with Angelo, Miranda, and Drake were in the Royal Garden.

"It's so beautiful.", Mandy said looking around at the garden.

"Ironically, my brother grew all of these flowers.", Elyon said. "At first, I was going to have them all moved to a field somewhere. But then I thought why should I get rid of the one good thing that my brother did here."

"So you decided to keep the garden as is.", Alchemy figured.

"Yeah.", Elyon said with a smile. "I know it sounds weird, but it is a nice garden.", she said as she bent down to sniff a rose.

"If only our brother treated or kingdom the way he did this garden, the people wouldn't have suffered so much.", came a female voice.

Alcemy and Mandy looked with the others to see a young woman in her early twenties. She had sky-blue eyes and long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a gown like Elyons only it was light blue.

"Hello, sister.", the woman said with a kind smile that Elyon returned.

"That's your sister!?", Alchemy questioned.

"Alchemy. Mandy. This is my sister, Mia.", Elyon said introducing her older sister.

"Greetings, friends.", Mia said with a smile and a curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you.", she said before looking towards Alchemy. "Elyon has told me a lot of good things about you. You truly are a good friend to her."

"Ummmm... Thanks.", Alchemy said with a smile that Mia returned. "Say! Why don't you come back to Earth with us? You can stay with Angelo and his family. They have plenty of room. Miranda is staying there, as well."

"It is quite nice.", Miranda said. "I'm sharing what they call an apartment with Cassidy."

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure if I'd fit in.", Mia said.

"Now wasn't it you who wanted to come to Earth?", Angelo questioned.

"You did say that.", Elyon said with a smirk.

"I only wish to visit Earth.", Mia said. "Not stay there."

"Earth isn't so bad.", Angelo said. "It's not like Metamoor, but it's okay."

"Granted, you'll have to get use to some of the customs there.", Elyon said. "But once you do, you'll love it!"

"And trust me when I say that there are a lot of customs there.", Miranda said.

"I don't know.", Mia said as they exited the Royal Garden.

"Tell you what, Mia.", Angelo said. "You know how you run the kingdom when Elyon is on Earth during the week?", he asked getting a nod from the Meridian princess. "Well, how about we do this. When you're done with all of your royal duties, and if you're up for it, you come to my place on Earth and we can teach you most of what you need to learn about Earth. And on the weekend, while Elyon is here attending to things while learning more about Meridian and Metamoor, you can come to Earth and continue to learn more about it as well as do a bit of shopping with Cassidy and anyone we know that we can trust will help you shop for clothes for you to wear."

"That... sounds fair.", Mia said.

"Plus, there are plenty of book that you can read.", Elyon said making Mia smile a bit as they all walked down the halls of the palace.

It was then that they all picked up a foul order. One that Elyon, Mia, Drake, Miranda, and Angelo knew all to well. But for Alchemy and Mandy, they almost gagged from the smell.

"What is that smell!?", Mandy questioned. while holding her nose.

"That would be Blunk.", Elyon said as the little Passling came walking up to them.

"Hello, Queenie! Hello, Queenie boyfriend! Hello, Queenie sister! Hello, Drake! Hello, Spider-girl.", Blunk said to them before turning to Alchemy and Mandy. "Who you? You new!", she said with a smile.

"What is that!?", Alchemy questioned while holding her nose.

"That's Blunk. He's a Passling.", Angelo said. "They have a... unique order."

"That's putting it mildly.", Mandy said. "How can you all stand the smell?"

"You get use to it.", Mia replied. "Besides. Their foul smell is something of a defence for them. Plus, they're some of the best trackers on the planet."

"That's nice.", Alchemy said as her eyes began to tear up from the smell along with Mandy. "Okay! That's it!", Alchemy said as she used her powers to form a bubble force field around Blunk.

"Didn't see that coming.", Angelo grinned.

"That's one way to cut the smell off.", Miranda said with a grin.

"Ooooooo!", Blunk said as he poked at the force field he was in. "Blunk like!", he said as he began run around with the force field. "Blunk be nice and safe in here."

"Looks like you made a new friend, Al.", Elyon said with a giggle.

"Oh goodie.", Alchemy said as they continued to walk down the hall with Blunk following them in his force field bubble.

As for W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter, they were in shock at what John had told them about the ruined city and beyond.

"How did this happen?", Taranee asked.

"This city was the capital city of this world.", John began to explain. "It was a beautiful place with many beings living here. And like most worlds, they had a few teams of Mystic Battle Warriors that helped defended it. But the king of this world wanted to have his elite warriors to be made Battle Warriors to keep this world safer. But the elders told him that the three teams of Battle Warriors they were good enough to do the job."

"I'm guessing that the king didn't accept that.", Caleb said.

"No, he didn't.", Jun said. "The king figured that would take the rings from the Battle Warriors of his world and give them to warriors of his choice. But the Battle Warriors fought back telling the King that it would be a mistake if he were to try what he wanted to do. But the king didn't listen and took their families and held them for ransom in exchange for their rings."

"I'm guessing that they gave them up.", Peter figured.

"Wouldn't you for your family?", Jun questioned with her back turned to the young warrior.

"Anyway, when he got the rings, he gave eight of his warriors a ring each while he kept four for himself making him the strongest.", John continued telling the story. "His son tried to talk him out of doing what he was about to do, but the king didn't listen. The king and his warriors tried to activate the rings and a chain reaction happened that left the city like this. But, as you can see, it wasn't just the city that was effected. Almost half th kingdom was ruined by the king's actions. Lucky for all of them the Mystic Battle Warrior Elders stepped in and teleported the people away before any harm could be done to them. The king and his warriors were protected by the rings. But once the king saw the damage that was done, he knew he was wrong for what he done."

"What happened to the king?", Joel asked.

"His son demanded the crown claiming that his father put the people in grave danger with his actions. The king surrendered the crown without a fight.", Jun continued to explain. "As for the prince turned king, he lead the people to another part fo the kingdom where another palace was and they all worked together to build a new city where they all live now peacefully. The Battle Warrior rings were returned to the true Mystic Battle Warriors."

"And no one has ever been back here since?", Irma figured.

"Some come here with children to show them what could happen if you play with powers that you know nothing about.", Jun replied. "We older Battle Warriors do the same with new recruits to show them what could happen if someone who can't be a Mystic Battle Warrior tries to use the rings."

"That is why Angelo and the others were so angry with you for what you did.", John said. "All you love and care for could have been wiped off the face of the Earth. That's why Angelo banned you all from our HQ. And I will not be lifting it.", he said giving the teens a stern look.

"But, Uncle John..."

"Not. Lifting. It.", John said cutting Will off giving her an even sterner look making her back down. "So when we go back to Earth, you all leave. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

No words were said as John opened a fold for Earth for them to go through. The nine teens went through the fold with a better understanding of why Angelo did what he did, yet still wished he didn't ban them from their base. Once through the fold, they saw that Joe and Patrick were gone, yet Nigel, Eric, and Martin were there going through something on their computer that had a large flat screen for a monitor.

"What are you guys doing here?", Eric questioned when John and Jun came through the fold.

"Easy boys.", Jun said. "They're with us. And we know what happened."

"Which was why we took them to planet Zarren.", John added. "I figured they needed to see why Angelo did what he did when he banned them from our HQ."

"So now you see why we were so upset with you all.", Martin said as the fold closed.

"We get it. Really, we do.", Matt said. "But..."

It was then that another fold opened in which...

Moments earlier, on Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdom, Angelo, Elyon, Alchemy, and Mandy were in the Throne Room, ready to return to Earth.

"Well, it was great seeing you, Mia.", Elyon said as the two sisters shared a hug. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow after school. And thank you for all that you are doing for me here."

"Think nothing of it, Elyon.", Mia said as they ended their hug. "You still young. You have a right to live your life until you are ready to completely assume the throne."

"And as for you!", Alchemy said as she removed the forcefield bubble from around Blunk. "Please take a bath!"

"Blunk no take bath!", Blunk said. "Passlings hate water!", the little Passling said as he ran off.

"Wow! He must really hate water.", Mandy said as she watched Blunk run off.

"You have no idea.", Miranda said as Angelo opened a fold for Earth.

"It was nice meeting you.", Mia said to Mandy and Alchemy.

"Same here.", Mandy said. "Maybe, when you come to Earth, we can hang out at the mall."

"Oh! That'll be so much fun!", Alchemy said. "We can do some shopping and then hit the food court where you can try out some of the food there!"

"Looks like they have your first day planned out already.", Angelo joked getting a small laugh out of Mia.

"Until we meet again.", Mia said with a smile that they all returned before going through the fold. "My sister has some interesting friends.", she said as the fold closed. "But they are good people.", she said as she headed out of the Throne Room and headed to the Royal Library to read a book.

As for Angelo, Elyon, Miranda, Alchemy, and Mandy, they had came through the fold that lead to the Battle Warrior HQ. And what they saw surprised them and made Angelo mad.

"What the heck!?", Angelo questioned as he saw W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Peter, and Joel standing there.

**A/N: Now they know why Angelo did what he did when he banned them from the Battle Warrior HQ. Let's hope they actually learn from it and not try to get him to lift his ban. But right now, they may be in bigger trouble due to them being in the base right now. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	13. Miranda's Warning & A New Threat

**Chapter Thirteen: _Miranda's Warning & A New Threat_**

"What the heck are you all doing here!?", Angelo questioned W.I.T.C.H., Matt, Caleb, Joel, and Peter as he walked up to them. "You know that you're not suppose to be here!"

"We can explain.", Will said.

"No need! Cause I knew this was going to happen.", Angelo said. "You all, once again, went behind our backs and tried to get the older Battle Warriors to lift my ban. Am I right?"

"Easy, Angelo.", John said to his nephew. "It's true that they came here hoping I'd lift your ban, but I decided to show them Zarren."

"Good!", Angelo said. "Now you know why I banned you from here."

"Yeah. We get it. And we've really learned our lesson.", Cornelia said. "So is there anyway you can..."

"No.", Angelo said.

"But..."

"I said no.", Angelo said cutting Caleb off. "If you guys have really learned from this, them you wouldn't be trying to get me to lift my ban. No if you would please leave our base."

"Jerk!", Irma snapped before she and the other Guardians and Matt teleported away with Caleb, Joel, and Peter in tow.

But not before Taranee saw the faces of four girls on the monitor of the computer there.

'Who are they?', Taranee thought to herself before teleporting away.

"I know that was a hard thing to do.", John said to Angelo. "But you did the right thing."

"Thanks, Uncle John.", Angelo said with a tiring sigh.

"Do you plan on lifting your ban any time soon?", Jun asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure.", Angelo said.

"Why not?", Nigel asked.

"Well, for one, what they did was really messed up.", Angelo said. "Second, they went behind our backs and did some messed up things three times."

"First, they told Peter and Joel about everything.", Eric said. "That was strike one."

"Then they took your rings and tried to activate them.", Mandy said. "And we all know how that turned out."

"Strike two.", Eric said.

"And finally they came here to try and get Uncle John and the others to lift my banning them from here.", Angelo said.

"Strike three.", Eric said. "They're out."

"Okay. There's that.", John said. "But that can't be the only reason why you're not letting them back in here."

"Well, look around here.", Angelo said. "They were slowly trying to make this place their hangout."

"You know what? You're right.", Nigel said.

"What do you mean?", Alchemy asked.

"Well, first look around here.", Angelo said. "It looks like the girls were trying to make this place more for them than anything. They've been moving stuff around, trying to get rid of the furniture that we have down here and replace it with stuff they like!"

"And they even tried to get me to making bedrooms out of the extra space we have here.", Nigel replied. "Dear Lord, they really were trying to move in!"

"I'm glad you guys finally noticed it.", John said with a grin making Jun giggle a bit.

"And then there's Caleb.", Martin said. "He's been bringing his weapons here.", he said as he pointed to a spot where there were a thing of weapons leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering who's weapons they were.", Jun said. "Why did he bring them here? Doesn't he have enough room at your place, Elyon?"

"Yes.", Elyon said. "My dad even got him a trunk to put his weapons in.", she said getting upset. "Don't tell me that my dad wasted money for that!"

"Looks like.", Eric said. "And now that we're talking about the others, can someone tell me why Irma has been using our computer to try and watch pay-per-view?"

"Say what?", Martin questioned as he checked the computer.

"Yeah! I caught her the other day and shut it down.", Eric explained. "Boy was she pissed."

"Me and her are going to have a little talk.", Martin said. "She could have exposed us all!"

"Question.", Elyon asked. "Who are they?", she asked pointing to the monitor that had four teenage girls on it.

One was an African-American girl with long black hair and brown eyes, while another had blue eyes with orange hair that was in a long ponytail that started from the top of her hair and went down to her shoulders. There was another girl with long red hair with brown eyes, and a the final girl had gray eyes with long black hair.

"They're Deva Squad.", Jun replied. "They're another Battle Warrior team in another part of the country."

"We, along with other Battle Warrior teams keep in touch.", Martin replied. "We share some stories along with any skills we develope and other things."

"Do they know about me and the others?", Elyon asked.

"Nah.", Eric said. "We only tell them about our other adventures we have either here on Earth or on other worlds besides Metamoor."

"So who are the members of Deva Squad?", Miranda asked.

"Well, the one with orange hair is May Masters.", Martin said. "She's the Flight of their team. The one with the black hair is Erica Rose. She's the Rush of their team. The red-head is Nicole 'Nicky' Silver. She's the Strength of their team. And the African-American girl is Angela Starr. She the Power of their team and team leader."

"They're a pretty good team.", John replied.

"They look nice.", Miranda said.

"So where were you all?", Martin asked Angelo.

"On Metamoor.", Angelo answered. "Elyon gave Alchemy and Mandy a tour of the palace."

"We even met Mia.", Mandy said. "She really nice."

"And then we met Blunk.", Alchemy said with a shiver getting a laugh out of John.

"Passling smell always gets you when you first meet them.", John said.

"The key is to try and get use to it.", Jun said with a grin.

"Very true.", Nigel said. "It may take a while, but you'll get use to it."

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that smell.", Alchemy replied.

"It may take me a while.", Mandy said. "A LONG while."

"Well until then, I say we kick back, relax and enjoy the peace.", Eric said as he sat in one of the recliners there and laid back in it.

"On that Eric, I agree.", Angelo said doing the same thing in another recliner.

Soon everybody was relaxing and enjoying the downtime. Well, all but John and Jun who decided to go out for a meal to be alone. As for our young heroes, all but Elyon and Miranda had fallen asleep leaving the two to be able to watch what they wanted on the TVs down there. But as they were watching some shows, Elyon noticed that something wa wrong with Miranda.

"You okay, Miranda?", Elyon asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure. I'm fine.", Miranda said hoping Elyon would try to get the truth out of her.

"Uh-huh.", Elyon said knowing that something was up. "Okay, Miranda. I know something is bugging you. So spill."

"I don't know if I should tell you.", Miranda said. "I could get in trouble if I do."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me.", Elyon said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder while giving her a smile that Miranda retured.

"Okay.", Miranda said after taking a deep breath. "It has something to do with you turning sixteen."

"What about me turning sixteen?", Elyon asked.

"Well, six months after you turn sixteen, you will have to go through 'The Trials'.", Miranda said.

"The Trials?", Elyon questioned. "What are they?"

"A series of test that you must pass to prove yourself worthy of being ruler of Meridian.", Miranda explained.

"But I am the ruler of Meridian.", Elyon said. "Aren't I?"

"By birthright, yes.", Miranda said. "But you must earn the title if you are to officially be our ruler."

"So what kind of test will I have to pass?", Elyon asked.

"Well, from what I was told by Phobos, there's a test of speed as well as a test of strength.", Miranda said. "A test of cunning, a test of choice, a test of power, two test of combat, a test of a fight against one of your worst enemies, and a test of the heart."

"Nine? Nine test!?", Elyon questioned. "I have nine test to complete!?"

"And I have no idea in what order they'll be in.", Miranda replied. "Plus, you'll be without your powers during the trials. Well... the powers as the Heart of Metamoor that is. You'll have your birth powers and that's all."

"Are you sure this is for real?", Elyon asked. "I mean if my brother was the one who told you about them, then maybe he was full of it."

"Oh they're real.", Miranda said. "I asked Raythor about them and he said that they were real, yet Phobos refused to take them and dared anyone to try and make him."

"Oh boy.", Elyon said. "What do I do now?"

"You train.", Miranda said as she placed her hands on Elyon's shoulders. "You train and you train hard! And don't forget, you have family and friends that can help you train.", she said with smile.

"Just when you think things are going good for you.", Elyon said with a sigh. "In six months, huh?"

"Six months.", Miranda said.

"Well, looks like I got my work cut out for me.", Elyon said knowing she had some work to do.

Now on the world of Metamoor, in the Meridian Kingdoms Infinite City prison, one Prince Phobos sits in his cell thinking of a way to escape and reclaim what he lost oh so long ago.

"So close!", Phobos said to himself. "I was so close to being rid of those blasted brats only to have my other long-lost sister to come a ruin it all! They will pay! They will all pay!"

"Such anger and rage.", came a voice getting Phobos' attention. "I haven't felt something like this in a long time."

"Who's there?", Phobos questioned while looking around in his cell. "I demand that you show yourself!"

"My, my. So demanding.", the voice said. "But then again, you are royalty. Very well. I'll show myself to you."

It was then that a small ball of purple and red light appeared a few feet in front of Phobos causing the fallen prince to jump back a bit.

"Do not worry, my friend.", the ball of light said. "No one can see or hear me but you and anyone else that I allow to see and hear me. But for now, only you can see and hear me."

"Who are you?", Phobos questioned.

"A friend.", the ball of purple and red light said to the prince. "A friend that can give you what you want. If you can give me what I want."

"What are you?", Phobos asked. "And where do you come from?"

"I am a wandering spirit.", the ball of light said. "I was trapped in limbo for the longest time. Decades if you will. But then, a rift opened allowing me to escape that awful place. I then found myself in a forest where there were these group of teenagers next to a cabin. I then realised that the teens were Guardians and Mystic Battle Warriors! They may not be the ones from my time, but none the less they are my enemies!"

"On that we can agree on.", Phobos said. "But how did you end up on this world?"

"Simply put, I followed three of the Battle Warriors here along with a Shape-shifter and a girl with great power.", the ball of light said.

"That would be Miranda and my younger sister.", Phobos said.

"I see.", the ball of light said. "As I followed them around the palace, up above, I heard your sister talk about her brother and how he and his followers were defeated. So I came to see for myself."

"And here we are.", Phobos said.

"Yes.", the ball of light said. "So, do you want your freedom?"

"More than anything.", Phobos said.

"Very well.", the ball of light said. "But we must plan first before we do anything. And if we do everything right, you shall have the throne you lost and I shall have a body to live again."

"I'm listening.", Phobos as a smirk grew on his face.

_**THE END**_

_For now._

**A/N: Well, folks! That's it for now! Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but it all leads up to something big. And I mean BIG! Find out what happens next time in:**

_**Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors: The Betrayal Saga**_

_**Book One: Trials Of The Queen**_

**Please review.**


End file.
